Hyperdimention Neptunia: Lelouch of Leanbox
by CPU zero heart
Summary: Shortly after the demon emperor Lelouch Vi Britania is killed, he is reincarnated in the Hyperdiemention universe as the CPU candidate of Leanbox and the workaholic little brother of CPU Green heart also know as lady Vert. Story starts some time into the story of re;birth2. I own nothing but the crossover idea. Loosely inspired by snakebit1995 and their story: Green Brother.
1. It a boy! Wait, what?

[So I kinda fucked up on the second rewrite of the first chapter and that all happened because I originally wrote the first as an updated version of the original but I fucked up and didn't relies until it was all too late and all the words from the original hade been replaced ones and zeros and the only text that was readable was what I had added. Naturally this sent me into a blind panic with a added bonus of a cold sweat to fix my mistake and I sort of rushed to make a new rewrite as quickly as possible thus the birthing horrendous abomination of a brain fart now know as chapter 1. This one will be my next (and hopefully last) attempt at fixing my biggest mistake to date. Oh and if you want to read a Code Geass X Hyperdiemention dimension Neptunia fanfic with better punctuation and use of grammar (unlike this pice of trash) then check out Shinkir0's Zerodimension Neptunia story. Anyway let's get this shit over with.]

* * *

The last thing Lelouch Vi Britania saw was the sight of his persious little sister Nannaly crying and begging him not to die. Despite everything he has done she still cares for him. Though his plan would no doubt be a success in the long run the only few people to know the true personality and motivations of "The demon emperor" have sworn to take that information and the knowledge of the out of this day to the grave with them just like he soon will as his world began to fade to black.

[Three years before the events of Hyperdimention Neptunia Re;birth 2]

"Nannaly!" Yelled he recently killed teen emperor as he bolted up right from the bed he was lying on into a sitting position.

Then it all came back to him, the death of his mother, the crippling and blinding of his sweet innocent little sister Nannaly, he and his sister being discarded by his father, gaining his geass power, the first black rebellion, being betrayed by his childhood friend, dragged in front of his father the emperor and brain washed into forgetting his sister and life as Zero, being rescued and having his memories restored by by C.C, the second rebellion, his black Knights betraying him, his rain as the demon emperor the battle with the Damocles, his assassination at the hands of the masked terrorist known as Zero and finally the sight of Nanally crying over his dieing body. Then it was gone… all of it. The only thing left was a massive head ache.

"They're in here, right Chika?" asked a excited yet unfamiliar female voice drawing the teen tyrants attention to the door.

'It appears I'm not alone.' thought recently assassinated emperor as he then looked around for something to defend himself with. As he did so his analytical mind came to the most odvious conclusion, that if this unkown was here for him then there was likely more then one and there was also a fifty percent chance or greater that they were hostile.

'Wait a minute! Didn't I die just a few seconds ago…?' the confused young man mentally asked himself. The only thing he could remember was a name. Lelouch. Was that his name? The more he thought about it the more familiar and right the name felt and sounded to him. "Lelouch… Is that my name?" he then asked himself.

"But of course lady Vert. I had the the staff bring him here right after he appeared." said a second female voice more relaxed the the first one.

'So, there are more people here. More importantly where am I exactly?" thought the teen as he took noticed of the room he was in. Thw walls where neatly covered in an expensive green wall paper with creamy white skirting boards, door, closet doors, windowsill, a red carpet, a dresser, a wardrobe and a night stand next to the bed he was currently sitting on. (think Verts room from the anime just with out all her personal belongings and the bed on the other side of the room.) "Something tells me that green definitely isn't my favourite colour…"

"What! What do you mean him? You mean I have a brother and not an adorable little sister!?" whined the first vioce loud enough for the whole building to hear.

"Well he may not be the ideal little sibling that you always wanted, but he is rather a-attractive if I do say so my self." said the second voice trying to calm down the first voice to some extent only to stutter apon reaching the word attractive.

"I think it's high time that I take my leave." said Lelouch to himself as he began to move off of his position on the bed to make his leave only to catch sight of a some what familiar reflection steering back at him only to realise a few seconds later it was his.

His overall appearance was still the same even his hair style, but his hair was now blonde and had a low ponytail tied at the base of his skull just above his neck. His eyes had kept the look they had always held but they where now cobalt blue as apossed to the usual royal purple with a pair of red square framed glasses fit with real lenses resting on the bridge of his nose.

'Is that what I look like?' thought Lelouch studying his features in more detail.

It was then that he noticed his cloths had changed from the robes of the demon emperor to a that of a white dress suit shirt, red sleveless open vest, moderate sized lapel with gold trim and two breast pockets, black neck tie, white pants with black belt with a gold buckle, a pair of black trainers, black fingerless gloves (with the Leanbox crest in gold on the back of each one), red socks that went up to his ankles and a heavy green over coat with a large coat tail and red trim.

'Are these mine?' thought the recently awakened teen looking himself over.

"See lady Vert. I tolled you he was attractive." said the owner of the fist voice this time more clearly.

"Well I have to agree with you on one thing he is rather handsome. And do refrain from drooling on the carpets. We just had them cleaned." asked the owner of the first voice just as clear as the second.

"Sorry, lady vert." apologiesd the second voices owner.

"Hm!" at that moment Lelouch turned around only to find two woman peering in at him through the the half open door. One was a tall woman in a green dress with elbow length white gloves and had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as him. The other shorter woman was odviously the one who was doing all the drooling judging from the drool at the corner of her mouth, she had lime green hair with a black bow in it and was wearing a rather revealing black dress.

"Where am I, who are you people and why in the world is she drooling?" damnded to know the young blonde in the same tone as he used as the demon emperor subconsciously.

"Quite the charmer aren't we?" sarcastically asked the taller blonde opening the door the rest of the way and stepping into the room followed by the green haired one quickly wiping the drool from the corners of her mouth highly embaresed he saw her do that.

"As for were you are. You are currently in the guest room of the basilicom of the beautiful island nation of Leanbox. As for who I am, I am lady Vert, or as my subjects know me as Lady/CPU green heart and this is our nations oricale, Miss Chika Hakozki." said Vert introduceing herself then the one called Chika.

"Lean what? And what dose this have to do with a green computer processing unit?" asked the blonde teen thinking his hosts were crazy and the blonde had a god complex.

"Oh dear. I don't think he believes us lady vert." said Chika worldly.

"It appears you are right Chika. No matter I'll just Explain it to him in more detail. But first, allow me to change into some thing more comfortable." said Vert seconds before she was consumed by a large pilar of white light.

"Much better. Now then were to start?" said woman with green hair and purple eyes (Vert in her HDD form) who was standing where Vert once was while Lelouch was left utterly speechless.

[fourty five minutes later]

"So in summary, I'm your new big sister and welcome home." summarised Vert/Green heart excitedly as she then pulled him into a huge hug almost smothering him in he assets. (Lucky son of a bitch!)

"Can't… breath… someone… help!" begged a suffocating Lelouch.

"No fair! I what a hug too." pouted Chika in jealousy.

"Now, now Chkia. Wait your turn." siad Vert as in a motherly tone as she ran her fingers through her brothers hair.

"Lucky..." grumbled Chika.

"*gasp!* Never… do… that… again…" Begged Lelouch while trying to catch his breath after being freed from his new sisters grasp.

"Oh, my. My apologies um… what did you say your name was again?" asked Vet realiseing she didn't know his name.

"I didn't, it's Lelouch by the way." said Lelouch dryly.

"Yo Vert, what's happing. Whoa. Who's the blonde dude? And why are you trying to suffocate him?" asked a purple haired girl who bust through the door unannounced.

"Neptune tune perfect timing, meet Lelouch, my new little brother Lelouch." said Vert showing off her brother as if he was an extremely hard to get achievement in a video game.

"Nep-what!" yelled Neptune falling face first on the ground as if she tripped even though she didn't move an inch.

"B-But he's a guy! How is that even possible?" stuttered Neptune I disbelief while now sitting on the floor.

"I have no idea, but I now have a younger sibling too." said Vert still excited.

"Oh my, so this or should I say he is the cause of Leanbox's share fluctuation from earlier, how fascinating." said a small pixie like creature on a floating book as it floated into the room.

"Am I going crazy or can everyone else see the pixie on a floating book?" asked Lelouch concered for his own mental health.

"I assure you I am quite real, and I'm not a pixie. I am Planetune's oricale, Histoire." said Histoire introduceing herself after assuring she was real and not a figment of his imagination.

"At this point you'd think I shouldn't be surprised, but no. It's just one thing after another around here." siad Lelouch deciding not to question it.

"We just call her Histy for short." said Neptune picking herself up of the floor and dusting herself off.

"Any, the names Neptune, the beloved Goddess Purple Heart of Planetune and don't forget it." Neptune said introduceing herself while puffing out her (nonexistent) chest. (Shots fired!)

"..." was Lelouch's reaction, silence.

"Hey uh, what's wrong buddy? You mute or something?" asked Neptune not expecting that reaction.

"She's joking right? Because that is the worst joke I've ever heard in my life." a sceptical Lelouch said disbelievingly.

"W-What?" was all the dumb founded Neptune could say after hearing what he said and the sound of the mature tone of his voice.

"I'm afraid not, Lelouch. Neptune is the CPU of Planetune... Unfortunately a lazy one at that." said Vert muttering the last part under her breath.

"Hey! What do you mean unfortunately and lazy?" asked the offended Neptune.

"Oh, nothing…" was Verts speedy reply.

"Well maybe people will stop thinking that and take you more seriously if you do your work for once!" abruptly snapped Histy.

"Histoire, what brings you here?" asked Chika trying to change the subject. (mainly so she doesn't have to feel jealous of all the attention Lelouch was getting from vert.)

"Oh, right! My apologies. As well as being Planetune's oricale, I am also charged with recording the history gamindustri as a whole, thus leads to the reason of why I'm here, too record the event that have occurred here today." siad Histoire.

"okay? Then why is she here as well?" asked Lelouch pointing to Neptune.

"Because she needs a bodyguard in case any nasty thugs or monsters try to attack her, obviously." said Neptune trying to legitimise why she tagged along.

"…I'm guessing it has something to do with skipping out on work, Dosent it?" asked Lelouch hitting the nail on the head.

"W-What? N-No, of course not…" denied Neptune with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm afraid you are correct, Lelouch." said Histoire disappointed with her nations ruling CPU's laziness.

"Why've you gotta be so blunt about it, histy?" said Neptune her pride severely damaged.

and so the pair of Vert and Neptune talked among themselves for a while before playing a few video games while Histiore explained what vert could not to Lelouch in great detail until it was time for the Planeptune duo to leave for home sometime before midnight.

[END!]


	2. Time skip!

Hello valued readers. Another chapter is up. Now I know what your all thinking "Hey CPU Zero heart, why is Chika acting that way around Lelouch? Well the answer is simple, I have written Chikas' character to act the same way around Lelouch as she dose around Vert because I thought it would be funny and that it would give me a reason to include her in the story some more, the origanl draft I wrote IRL didn't have to many scenes with her interacting with Lelouch all that much and we all know why Chika try's to please Vert so I thought adding Lelouch into that one sided relationship would be a good way to get them to interact with each other with in the story its self, as for his Bio I'll hopefully be able to add that in this chapter or at a later date along side a list of his skills. Well that's enough out of me let's get back to the story.

* * *

[Chapter 2 the two year and three month time skip]

It has been two years and Nine mouths to the date since he had last seen his sister Vert. The last thing he remembered was a vague treat to throw out Vert's back log of video games if she and her friends didn't come back, as a joke… mostly.

'You really are a slacker aren't you Vert, leavening me with all the work for the last three years.' Thought a tired 18-19 year old as he took a sip of his tea Chika had made for him, it was a little off but Miss Hakozki was never really good at makeing tea. 'Maybe I should teach Her how to make proper tea?' Thought Lelouch as he mulled it over in his mind.

'It would give me a distraction from my work for a few... No, I can't get side tracked, if I do then I'm no better then a slacker.' Thought Lelouch as he mentally scolded him self for thinking like that at all. He then remembered the last time he spoke with his sister last.

[Flash back two years and nine mouths ago.]

"Lelouch are you sure you can handle things on your own?" asked a concerned big sister of his.

"For the last time vert I'll be find, besides you'll only be gone for a few days any way so what's the harm." way to jinx it pal.

"I know, it's just I don't what you to over work yourself, there's a lot of paper work involved in running a country." said vert matter of factly

"Yes I do know because "I" have to pull someone else's weight around here in addition to my own, because someone is an MMO junky." scolded Lelouch all the while glaring at his big sister of an MMO junky. His only response was that of an award laugh.

"Um any way... if it gets to much for you just let Chika or one of the basilicom staff know, they'll take over for you, okay?"

"Yeah sure thing, what ever you say." Said Lelouch Ignoring his sisters concern in favour of finishing his and her paper work.

"Your ignoring me aren't you?" asked no stated an annoyed CPU and older sister.

"That's great Vert." her younger brother said not paying attention to her in the slightest.

"You could at least pretend to listen to me you know." said an upset Vert as she got back to noteifing all her online guild mates of her leave absence for the next few days.

"As soon as you tear yourself away from you're games long enough to do a days worth of your own bloody paper work for once." boldly retorted Lelouch.

"The nerve of some people. If I take a single minute away from my games I could miss an important event or give away." Vert exclaimed in mock horror.

"Oh no, the horror... Not." mocked Lelouch not caring about her games in the slightest.

"you have no idea how hard it is to be a pro gamer." said self proclaimed pro gamer.

"Find me one and then I'll ask them how hard it is." mocked the younger sibling.

"Well I never... Huh!" Scoffed the older sibling.

"So… how long are you, the slacker and and the others going to be gone for?" asked Lelouch in an etempt to change the subject.

"Only a few days, why? your not going to throw a wild party or two while I'm gone are you?" Asked Vert jokingly.

"Nope. I just wanted to know how long to wait for befor I toss you back log of games in the trash." admitted Lelouch with an crooked smile.

"You Demon!" Gasped a horrified Vert.

"Then don't come home late, got it." the boy said with the aura equal to a mob boss from one of her games.

"Why did I end up havlng a demon for a brother?" she sighed asking no one in particular.

"Because you were selfish when you wished for the perfect little sister, and then you got me instead. That's why. hahahahahahahaha!" said the "demon" as he then started laughing amused at his own antics.

[Flash back end]

Since then thing started going down hill, bettewn ASIC moving in and there countries increasingly declining shares he was beginning to lose sleep from working over time on new laws and regulations designed to keep ASIC at bay for as long as possible. But it was only a matter of time befor they would find a way around each and every one of them in time. Now finished his current stack of papers he was about reach for another when his vision started fading in and out and his body started to feel heavy all over, he then looked at his tea and realised it too late. Someone had drugged it when no one was looking, and then once more darkness took him.

* * *

[3 months later]

"Uuuugh... my head... it feels like I was hit by a train operated by a heard of rhinos." growned a certain blond as he stifled to get up."

*Beep Beep* "Someone turn off that alarm, it's giving me a head ach." shouted Lelouch as he he tried to do it himself since there was no response.

"Where is it? Damn thing... what the...?" what he found instead shocked him once his eyes fully opened and agusted to the light.

"A heart rate monitor? ...of course, the tea!" he growned. 'Note to self, Never let Chika make tea from now on someone could put poison in it when she's not looking.' Once he made that mental note for himself he found and pressed the call button on the remote like divice.

He waited for a few seconds until he heard the sounds someone running all the way from the othe side of the hall, tripping a few times along the way, to what was most likely his room. 5 seconds later the door opened with a *Ga-thunk*.

"your awake!" Cryed an over joyed Chika Hakozki as she literaly tackled him with a flying hug. "I- I'm so happy! I- I though you were gone die, whaaaaaaaa…" Cried the over emotional oricale held him tighter.

"Uhm… it's nice to see you too Chika, how long was I out for?" asked Lelouch cutting straight to the point as perusal.

"It's been three months you idiot... Oh right coma." scolded the oricale correcting herself and wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Three bloody months?!" exclaimed the CPU candidate in disbelief. "What ever, just get me unhooked from this medical equipment already… and something to eat, I'm starving."

"Geeez is that all you can think about, filling your stomach?" sighed Chika as she removed herself from his bed side. "Fine I'll be back with the doctor and something for you to eat soon, so you stay put, okay. Oh wait that's all you can do at the moment. Unless you want me to help you change of course?" The Oricale offerd with a blush and a smile.

"Just go!" snapped the irritated male CPU candidate.

[a shower, a change of cloths, and a quick update on what's happened over the last three months later]

"So, let me see if I've got this straight. Not only did you get youself captured, but you also let our mascot disc be taken, and on top of that you sent several individuals, one of which is another nations CPU, to rescue it and exchange for there sevices you decided to let them borrow it?" recapped the Leanbox CPU candidate starring at the oricale of his nation as an employees would to an employee during an company meeting.

"Well of course! So they can rescue our darling Vert, and the other CPUs, plus waiting for you to wake up was not an option at the time. No one knew how long it would take." Argued Chika. "Besides we could use this to our advantage against ASIC."

"How so?" asked Lelouch his curiosity peaked.

"Well I happen to know for a fact that the other CPU candidates are still currently in Leanbox right at this minute sir."

"So?" he asked encouraging her to continue.

"When there done, we invite them all to the biggest 5pb concert we've ever held and advertise that they'll be in attendance. In addition, we'll announce to the whole nation of leanbox that you are out your coma." stated the oricale as if it was the most odvious thing ever, which it kinda was.

"You sure this will work Miss Hakozki." cautiously asked the acting CPU.

"But of course it will. My plans never fail, do they not?" rhetorically asked Chika.

"There was that one time two years ago when the special guests had to bail because of unforeseen family issues and you didn't bother to find and or book a back up or following act." Lelouch reminded her.

"Don't remind me about those dissurters. stupid jerks." Pouted Chika in anger.

"fine but if I have to cover or take the spot of the special guests again it better not be another cheesy boyband song."

"Deal!" agreed Chika excitedly as she then pulled her phone out of her dress and starts to dial in a certain number.

"What are you doing now?" asked Lelouch.

"Oh nothing much. Just calling in some back up for you, sir." she said as she hit call only for the recipient to pick up less then a few seconds later.

"Hello Miss, Hakozki. Is there something I can do for you?" A familiar if not electronically muffled voice on the other end of the line asked.

* * *

character bio: Lelouch:

Lelouch is a secretive, cautious, cunning and calculating young man who wears a mataforical mask when in the presence of others except for those he's particularly fond of and or close to. His intellectual and strategic mind has helped him hold the ASIC at bay for almost three years before his unfortunate three month long coma. His flare and talent for dramatics, razor sharp wite and silver tounge have allowed him to put on a near perfect act for any occasion weather it be discreetly gathering Intel from people in conversation, in human form, for official bacilacom business and almost all ways get the desired results in the long run. Though his human form lacks any noticeable physical strength, stamina and or agility his HDD form how ever more then makes up for this fact by making him 1.5 times stronger the a CPU candidate to date.


	3. The CPU candidate and the pop star!

[chapter 3 the CPU candidate and the pop star.]

"Are you sure about this is the place, sir?" asked a blue haired girl with purple eyes.

"According to Chika this is where they were headed. Why so tense all of a sudden? Are you, the great, beautiful and talented 5pb scared fo a regular old monster infested cave?" teased the green clad CPU candidate with a Chester cat grin.

"W-Well when you put it like that then yes, I'm petrified" gulped the idol at said CPU candidate's words.

"We really need to work on your courage now don't we?" he said with a mixture of sarcasm and seriousness to his tone.

"Well your not helping! but seriously it's good to have you back again Lou-Lou." honestly said 5pb. wth a genuine smile.

"Please don't call me that in public, you know I'm not particularly fond of that name." sweat dropped Lelouch at the nickname his sister gave him.

"M-My bad, sorry about that Lelouch." she apologised.

"It fine, lets get a move on befor they have all the fun shall we?" asked the male CPU.

"Let's go!" cheered 5pb. excitedly.

"Lady's first." offered Lelouch.

"Um… C-Could you first please, sir? he he he." Nevesly asked 5pb

"Very well then. I'm guessing you also want me to hold your hand as well, no?" he said deciding to tease her further.

"Shut up. I'm not that scared okay." said 5pb definitely as she then followed after Lelouch into the dark cave.

[Flash back, earlier at the bacilacom]

"uh... h-hello Miss Chika you um... c-called for me on the phone?" asked a nerves pop idol as she entered the main hall.

"Ah 5pb. there you are I or more accurately we have been waiting for you. Please follow me." Asked the oricale after greeting the blue haired girl as she lead her to the main hall. "She's here~!" sang Chika happily only for a familiar voice to catch the idol off gaurd.

"Good. I was wondering when she'd get here." said young blond man than she instantly recognised. "It's been a while hasn't it Miss 5pb." he said after taking a sip of tea and set the cup down on its saucer on the table in front of him.

"Lou-Lou! Your awake. I missed you so much." shouted the pop star as she instantly ran over to him and coiled her arms around his neck in a long drawn out hug.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get in line behind Miss Hakozki here on that one my oldest friend." the CPU informed his oldest friend hugging her back.

"When did you wake up?" she asked

"Earlier to day actually, isn't it great?" interupted Chika with a big smile.

"Any way enough about me. The reason we called you here is because we need your help with a certain problem..." started the young man as he changed the subject and his tone to a more business appropriate one.

"Oh of course! What do you need?" asked 5pb extremely familiar with this side of him as she took a seat next to him.

"It's like this. Some time be I woke up another CPU and her friends had just rescued Miss Hakozki here from the clutches of ASIC and have now set off to reterive our nations mascot disc." he began as he took another sip of his tea. "So Miss Chika here thought it would be a good idea to ask you to go and back them up." explained Leouch as best he could.

"Wait, me? on my own? I couldn't. I'd be no help what so ever." down played the blue haired singer.

"Not on your own silly. Leouch here will be with you every step of the way, won't you Lelouch." assured Chika.

"But of course, I'm not going to send our nations most valued idol to jump head first into danger alone, that would be reckless of me." answord the blond CPU.

"Huh! But didn't you just wake up, you need your rest." The idol agreed voiceing her concerns.

"I'll be fine, beside if I let anything bad happen to you your fans will chew me alive over it. That and I owe ASIC three months worth of hell for not only what they did to me but to our nation as a whole." retorted Lelouch with a dangerous glint in his eyes towards the end of his statement. "How dare they drug me and turn my glorious nation in to they're playground. There shall be no forgiveness for there actions." he said vowing vengeance apron said criminal group.

"Um… yes well. swearing vengeance aside, what do you say 5pb darling. Are you in?" asked Chika.

"Of course! You can count me in." Enthuseasticly replied the idol jumping up from her seat. "Great! Now then as for where they've gone..."

[End of flash back]

* * *

[Later inside the cave.]

"How dare you abuse the power of us mascots...!" growled a sentient green disc.

"Ha ha ha ...! I can finally win! It's pay back time bitches!" yelled a light grey skinned teenaged girl around 18 or so with green hair and red eyes wearing an open hoody that looked like the over sized rat standing next to her Which then said some things that were really disturbing that were grounds for a restating order.

"E-ew, please stay at least three steps away from me mister mouse!" Asked a pink haired girl with an over sized syringe. a girl with yellow cat ears on her head said some thing about the two activating there limit brack.

"I wish we cloud run, but I doubt she'd let this opportunity slip by her." rashinalized a brunette wearing heavy blue trench coat.

"And after we were finally able to save the mascot, too..." Sighed purple haired girl in defeat.

"Never give up! Never surrender!" yelled the voice of 5pb. as she stood there bravely with a certain blond teen standing behind her to her right.

"5pb.? What are you... Is that... S-Sir! You're awake? But how?" gasped a tall twin tailed red head.

"Well it's nice to see you again too cave..." said the blond teen fondly.

"Um... Well Miss Chika asked us to come and help, so..." shyly answord the shy idol.

"As for me, I owe ASIC one hell of a deat for what the did to not only me, but my home for the last three months and after they kidnapped Miss Hakozki." stated the blond boy.

"I see. One could not ask for more better reinforcements. said cave with a smile.

"Um... you mind filling us in on who the guy with the glasses is?" asked the brunette.

"There will be time for a more formal introduction later, for now we have a fight to win." said blond said with in question.

"Huh? Your that dumb idol broad from the concert but who's the pretty boy?" ask the power hyped girl.

"Like I said before. Now is not the time, but for you I shall make an exception. Please feel free to call me Lelouch me lady." winked the blond pretty boy.

"O-okay y-you got it buddy he he he..." blushed the green haired teenager.

"Is he flirting with her?" confusedly asked the purple haired one.

"Hay Romeo! A fights no place to pick up wifies, especially some ASIC underling." critised a small red haired girl.

"Well at least he's doing better then the rat, nyu..." stated the cat eared girl. (Some taunting and one explanation about the effects of the idols songs later.)

"Time to the show is it not?" asked Lelouch as he drew the european long sword from the sheath on his back with his right hand and 10mm pistol form it's holster with his left hand.

"I couldn't agree more." agreed cave drawing her weapon as well as the others doing the same.

"If only I didn't hav to raise my had against such a fine young woman... *sigh*"

"W-well who says you have t-to big guy. So if you could just not do that that would be great." pleaded Underling hopefully.

"But unfortunately for you me, my lady I am an equal opertunity fighter." finished Lelouch as he pointed his blade at the ASIC minion girl.

"Ah shoot!" she said dejectedly.

"Let's get them, nyu." said the small cat eared girl.

"Alright here I go..." said the purple haired girl as she was then consumed by a pilar of light. "Prosseser unit set. CPU candidate Nepgear has arived!"

'So... this is the Planetune CPU candidate that Chika mentioned befor... how interesting. She doesn't appear to be anything like her sister, Neptune... let's hope she's not as annoying as her older sister is, one is bad enough.' thought Lelouch as he stepped forward.

"Well when in Rome..." was the only thing he said befor he too was concealed by a pilar of light. "It is most wise to go with the flow of things as they say." said a ninja with short mint green spiky hair (minus the pony tail) with a pair of deep blood red eyes with white power buttons in the place of his pupils who appeared in Leoluchs place spinning his katana thats blade was easily half the length of his arm with a wide gaurd on it like a baton in his right hand and a high power large calaber pistol that looked like it could stop a car in one shoot in his left, tied around his neck was a white scarf with the longest end freely flowing behind his back with a colth face mask extended from the neck of his body tight ninja outfit covering his mouth ending just below the bridge of his nose and the only armour he wore was a pair of dark metallic green vambraces and metallic green shin guards with two pairs of giant translucent magenta kuni on his back in an "X" formation on his back acting like wings that a CPU would have as he then took a fighting stance.

"What the goodness!" yelled the surprised Planetune CPU candidate.

"He's a CPU, nyu!" said the cat eared girl.

"Since when can a guy be a CPU?" ask a few different people.

"Like I said befor I'll explain later, for now let us focuse on the task at hand me lady's. Said green Brother [ps if your wondering what he sounds like he sounds like xin kai from code geass season 2]. "We're screwed, chu." wined the fat rodent.

[fight scene! go!]

"Shadows waltz" shouted green brother activating the attack skill of the same name as the shadows around his feet jumped up and clung onto his blade which he the then dashed past underling and the oversized rat several times faster than they could blink, all the while slashing them as he went. Then he upper cut them up into the air and shoot them with his gun a few dozen times sending them higher into the air and disappeared only to reappear above the to diliver a power full downwards two handed slash embedding them both into the ground below doing in total a massive 7777 hit points of damage.(before start compailning nepgear one of skills does 9999 damage in total, just saying).

"Whoa... such power..." Trailed off several people present.

"Miss Nepgear! I do bilive now is the time for you and your friends to attack is it not?" asked Cave.

"Hm…? Oh yeah! M.P.B.L activate!" shouted nepgear as she used her skill as well doing a massive amount of damage, soon followed up by a demon slash from from the brunette in the trench coat an a few jabs of an oversized syringe Curtisy of the pink haired girl and a barrage of otherattacks from the other girls.

[fight scene! End!]

"Not agaaaaain!" "Chuuuuuu!" cried the ASIC duo as the went out like a light.

"Well now it would seam my work here is done..." started green brother befor changing back into Lelouch. "I'll see you guys back at the bacilacom, don't keep me waiting now girls." he said as he waved back at them while heading to the excit of the dungeon.

"So how long do you think it will be befor they notice I'm not in there possession any more, hum?" asked the voice of a familiar green mascot disc after he had gotten far enough away from Nepgear and her friends.

"I susspect they already know and are either looking for me or headed to the bacilacom as we speak, oh beloved mascot of leanbox." answord the CPU candidate as he took the mascot disc out of one of his trench coats inner pockets.

"Who would have thought that you of all people would scoop me up when no one was watching? I must say I'm quit impressed young one." complimented the sentient disc.

"Well if I had let them return with you in there company then we'd owe them twice as much as we already do for saving our oricale now wouldn't we?"

"I suppose that is true, but still under handed." complained the mascot disc.

[Meanwhile in our universe... I mean with Nepgear and friends]

"Um, hey you guys. Has any one seen the mascot disc?" asked Nepgear.

"…"

* * *

[a few minutes befor Nepgear and friends return to the basilicom]

"Chika I'm back! And I got our mascot back!" called Lelouch as he walked through the main doors.

"Yay! Wait where's 5pb.?" Chika asked concerned with the pop idols safety.

"if you're talking about the blue haired girl the she is fine. Last I saw of her she was with Miss Nepgear and friends." recalled the sentient green disc.

"Oh thank goodness! For a moment there I have thought you'd left her all alone in the forest somewhere." said a relived Chika.

"And you'd think that because...?" asked the young CPU slightly afended by her answer.

"D-did I say that? Silly me what I ment was..." said Chika regretting her chose of words in her last statement.

"save me the BS Chika! Nepgear and her friends will be here any minute now I'll be in the conference room." said the teen as he made his way to the conference room."

"Of course, sir. I'll bring them there once they arive."Respectfuly bowed Chika Hakozki.

[a few minutes later]

"Right this way lady's." said Chika escorting Nepgear and friends to the conference room.

"Dose any one else find it fishy that Leanbox has a CPU candidate all of a sudden, nyu?" asked the cat eared girl.

"not really Leanbox has had a CPU candidate for years now they've just been inactive for a while. At least that's what my sources tell me." said the brunette wearing a heavy blue trench coat.

"Wait if they have a CPU candidate then why dose most of Leanbox look like um... Like a ghetto." whispered the pink haired one.

"Actualy our CPU candidate was in a coma until just recently. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to Leanbox as a ghetto thank you very much." piped up Chika.

"Sorry Miss oricale." apologiesd the pinkette.

"Any way where here. Now please be on you're best behaviour and try not to do any thing that will excite him, he's still not at one hundered present yet." asked Chika as she opened the doors.

"wait... He!" yelled everyone present but Cave, 5pb. and Chika.

"what did I just say?" crossly said Chika as the doors swung fully open.

"Ah there you all are? I've been expecting you. Please come, have a seat." said Lelouch in a frienbdly tone of voice.

"There go my hard earned credentials… again!" whined the trench coat wearing drunete.

"He's the guy who stole the mascot disc off of us!" yelled a short red headed girl.

"my apologies for that lady's but I couldn't let our country be indetted to you twice in one day. So that action was the most time efferent way of doing so." explained the Leanbox CPU. "now if we could get down to business then we can perhaps sort something out. Agreed?" he added.

"All right... I guess we can hear you out." said the Bruntte wearing the trench coat.

"Splended! Let's get started shall we?" and with that everyone took a seat, introduced themselves and then the got down to business.

[one explanation from Nepgear later]

"So you want to borrow our nations mascot to free our sisters who are being held captive in the game industry grave yard by the ASIC, correct? asked Lelouch making sure he got what Nepgear said right.

"yes! That's right. So can we please borrow you nations mascot until that? asked the Planetune CPU Candidate to the Leanbox CPU candidate.

"Normaly there would be a lot and I mean a lot of red tape to go through to even see the mascot disc but to borrow it now that's a new one all together." he mused.

"So is that a yes, no, maybe?" asked IF.

"Well the thing is... No one has ever asked to borrow a mascot disc before so there's no official way to do so..." said Lelouch.

"What!" Interupted Nepgear.

"But we worked so hard, too..." Sighed Compa.

"Boooooooo! you big meanie!" Booed red.

"You did not let me finish, didn't anyone teach you not to interrupt someone while there talking?, seriously. *Ahem* back to what I was saying..." snapped Lelouch before clearing his throught. "There may not be an official way to do so... But there maybe another way. Let's say we make a deal, I loan you our mascot disc in exchange for the safe return of my older sister, but scence were talking about our last remaining mascot disc ideally I'd like to send some one I trust with you to make sure you don't damage it in any way, shape or form. Dose this sound okay to you?"

"Not a bad offer, but who are you sending with us exactly? asked IF.

"I hope it's someone nice." thought aloud Compa.

"Then how about miss 5pb. then? Is that all right with you Miss 5pb.?" suggested Lelouch before asking if the pop idol was okay with his decision.

"M-me? Are you sure sir I-I'm not all that good at fighting." asked the singer.

"You don't need to fight my dear 5pb. All you have to do is make sure the mascot is properly cared for and maybe lend a hand every now and then if you'd like." explained the male CPU.

"Oh! Okay then that's fine with me." agreed the singer.

"Then I guess we have a deal then. Yay!" was Nepgear's response.

"Plesure doing business with you Miss Nepgear." Said Lelouch as the two shook hands concluding the deal.

The rest off the night went just as Chika planed with the only exception being the special guests she had booked for the night. Fourtunetly the other CPUs took there place on the stage the special guests were booed off of and took back a large chunk of shears from ASIC for each of there nations in the prosses. Mean while Lelouch went to bed after the business with Neptune's sister was concluded.

"Here's hopeing you succeed Nepgear...*YAWN!*" he yawned befor drifting off to sleep.

[END!]


	4. The plot thickens

In a underground lair hidden deep below the surface of the Gamindustri Graveyeard. Two sets of cold and calculating purple slit like eyes that burned through the shadows watched dozens of incredible old TVs and computer screens on the adjacent wal showing the sequrity camera footage of Warechu and Underling, less commonly known as Lynda getting thier ass handed to them over and over again in a mix of black n' white and pale faded colours from the 1970's to the 1980's. Each second was spent analysing the strengths and weaknesses of all those involved in complete silence until the sound of a rusty old bulkhead opens to right of the eyes owner.

"And how is my Godess' pet project doing to day. Find any more useful data yet?" Asked none other then CFW Magic sauntering into view.

The monitors and screens turned to static as Magic came to a stop facing the four eyed shadowy figure.

"What do you want Magic? I am studying the enemies tactics, movement patterns and overall battle strength. Your arrival is most unwelcome…" The four eyed figure asked indifferently. It's voice identical to that of Sovereign, the Reaper from the first Mass Effect game.

"As charming as ever I see…" Magic peered at the still images on display behind her. "…well isn't this interesting." A thin curle smile appeared on her features. "How come no one told me my own little pet project was up and about, hm?"

"Four hours, forty five minutes and fifty seconds ago…" The four eyed giant un-paused the video recordings with a blink of it's eyes. "…the only ones who knew where the Rat and the girl you sent to replace the Oricale from the nation of green, the CPU candidates and company…"

"You mean Leanbox's Oricale?" Magic raised an eyebrow at choice of words.

The lumbering gaint leaned down on both hands and stared the smaller of the two right in the eyes with it's lower two. It's most striking features where its angular apperence, predominantly black and gold paint scheme, the silver mouth less face plate and the child sized amethyst Jewel in the centre of the crown like ornament built into the head.

"I know what I said, Magic. I am NOT an illiterate, inbreed , backwater, country bumpkin from the sticks you up lifted for it's sake! Nore do I care for the current state of the world, its petty politics revolving around mindless and illogical video games or what its feeble minded and easily influenced inhabitants call the four land masses they defile and squat on. Neither is of interest to me…"

"…so you keep saying. more importantly. You wouldn't happen to…" A CD was ejected from the old office computer setup in the centre of the arrangement of screens.

"Already done…" The double decker bus sized mech plucks the disc from the hardware and hands it to purple skinned women in front of him.

"My my my, what a gentleman. Your almost as well mannered as Brave."

"You're hollow sentiment means nothing and is wasted on me. If this footage of your 'pet' is all you wanted, then I suggest you leave. Now. I have footage to study…"

"You see. If you wouldn't reply to complements as aggressively then you'd have at least one or two friends be now…"

"I would find that humorous coming from the likes of you if I found it funny at all…" The gaint leaned back into his original position as Magic exists the way she came in. Magic closed the bulk head with a loud rusty screech. "…it's too soon to establish a connection yet. Further observation of the boy's mental and physical growth is required before an attempt can be made…"

As Magic walked down the corridor of cobbled together pieces of verious metals with a subtle sway in her hips she licked her lips in anticipation as she scanned the surface of the disc in hand.

"I can't wait to see the fruits of my labor in action."


	5. The not so pelesent trip to Lowee

[chapter 4 the not so pelesent trip to Lowee.]

It had been a day since the incident with ASIC and everyone was hard at work, well everyone but Lelouch who was at his favourite cafe enjoying a nice cup of tea while reading todays newspaper. The headline read: "Lack of faith in Lewee! shares dropped by 90% is this ASIC or CPU twins doing?"

"hm... Looks like ASIC is at it again." thought Lelouch as he finished his cup of tea and payed the bill. "I still can't let ASIC run ramped even if it's in another nation, that said Chika wouldn't let me go alone out side out side of the nation let alone the bacilacom with out an escort." he thought to himself as none other then the person assigned to be his escort appeared.

"Sir, there you are I've been looking for you. Chika assigned me to be body garud for a reason, do try not to run off with out me." explained none other than cave herself.

"Sorry about that cave but I need some time alone to myself." apologiesd Lelouch who then had a brillent idea.

"I understand sir but that dose not excuse your behaviour as of late." pointed out cave as stern as ever.

"Say cave how would you like to go with me to Lewee and kick some ASIC butt." offered Lelouch.

"we'd have to run it by Chika first but sounds like a wonderful plan sir!" ah cave as by the book as ever.

"Excellent, let's go then." and with that they went to convince Chika to let them leave because unfortunately Vet had made Chika his temporary guardian while she was gone so they had to get her permission first witch was a huge pain if Lelouch was to be honest about it. after seeing Chika and her not so serpriseingly saying yes to there request as long as they bring back a souvenir or two for her they then began there trip to Lowee

[some time later]

"Here we are sir, Lewee at last." said cave as she addressed her charge.

"F-finally, lets get inside before I f-f-freeze to death!" suggested a freezing CPU candidate.

"You should really try to get use to this weather, sir. It's not that bad at all it's actually quite pelesent." comented cave as if he was over reacting.

"Well excuse me for being used to the tropical heat of Leanbox." sarcastically replied Lelouch as he walked past cave bitterly.

"Hm,hm,hm as you say sir!" happily tested cave as they continued there walk into the city which oddly enough was surprisingly warm for a snow coved town. What was even more surprising was that none of the snow under foot was melting.

"Hay did you guys hear? One of the CPUs was kidnapped and brainwashed by ASIC goons to do there biding." said a random citizen of Lewee who sounded like a surfer dude.

"Yeah, I heard that the reiterated to the Atari marsh after some girls showed up and did something to the CPU they brain washed." said another who sounded a lot like Danny from the game grumps impression of Mr. Wilson. (Denise. I'm gona learn ya how ta play butt ball!)

"Well looks like we got our lead, shall we get going me' lady?" Asked Lelouch like a proper gentlemen would.

"heh he he. Yes, let's shall good sir." and with that the two left for the Atari marsh.

[later at the dongeon entrance]

"Where here. Time to get going, besides there's a good chance that Nepgear and friends are already here and we don't want them to have all the fun now do we?" stated Lelouch.

"Indeed not sir. I just hope 5pb is all right." was caves only reply as the two then preceded to traverse through the dungeon floors.

[later up a head]

"Yes, well, it's unfair to fight at a clear advantage. But even at full strength, they are no match for me!" boasted a gold, yellow, red and black tooth/horned slobbering robot creature with two floresent durp eyes.

"If you didn't introduce yourself as such a wiredo, then that line would have made you seem chivalrous..." commented 5pb.

"yeah acting like a massive perv cancels out any coolness, nyu!" from a disturbed broccoli.

"I couldn't agree with that statement any more Miss." echoed a familiar voice from somewhere behind the group of friends.

"Huh...Lelouch! What are you doing here?" asked Nepgear surprised to see him here of all places.

"Well well well if it isn't the mascot pilfering CPU from Leanbox, what are the odds?" sarcastically asked a sour IF still mad about that it seems.

"Well I heard that ASIC were stealing shares from Lewee so I thought I'd come help, isn't that right Cave?" Said Lelouch to his body guard.

"He speaks the truth miss IF." testified the RRoD agent who stepped out from behind him.

"Even Cave is here too?" asked a surprised Compa before adding.

"Of Course Cave's here. She's Lelouch's body gaurd after all." answered 5pb happy to see her friends.

"Hay boss that's the guy from Leanbox I was telling you about!" shouted the green haired and grey skinned teen from last time getting the big guys attention.

"Seriously, this is him? Ha! I've seen seen bigger fish at the gold fish scooping events at festivals then him, hahahahahahahaha." mocked the vile slobbering inhuman creature as Lelouch would put it.

"What? We're you exsepcting someone else perhaps?" Asked an extremely Offended Lelouch.

"Just that I was under the impression that you were some big muscle bound guy like them body builders from what I heard." Answord the abomantion.

"Well I can honestly say that I certainly wasn't expecting a mouth breathing, slobbering, child mulesting abomination to be heading ASIC's operations here in Lewee, so I guess we're both disappointed then aren't we?" brutally retorted Lelouch catching everyone of gaurd.

"...what the goodness? You can't go around saying stuff like that Lelouch, You'll get in trouble for it!" Yelled a shocked Nepgear.

"It's too late for that you little punk! Where do you get off speaking like that to your elders you loud mouthed disrespectful little brat!" yelled an Enraged CFW trick.

"...He he he he, ha ha ha ha ha ha! Is that the best you can do? For a come back that was pathetically weak even by a newborns standards! I guess it's true what they say, only a sentient being is capable of something such as speech. It's a shame such a gift is wasted on this vile child molesting, slobbering, depravied abomination. Oh well, it's not like any one would miss it if it where to die, now would they? Heh he he he he he!" spoke Lelouch in a tone similar of that of the Devils with a sinister smile and aura to match as he started of his speech with an insane laugh and ended it with an ominously dark chuckle while giving off a vast amount of power catching everyone even more off gaurd then befor.

"IFFY, I'm scared!" cowered Compa hiding behind IF.

"I'm scared too ram!"cried rom shacking in fear!"

"I-It's o-okay rom I'm here." said ram trying to be brave for her sisters sake.

"What's with this guy? One minute he's clam and collected the next he's the spitting image of satan himself!" asked IF to no one in particular.

"If you never want to face him at his strongest then I suggest that you never get him angry like he is now." Said Cave as she took a step back.

"Why's that?" asked Nepgear.

"Because the vast majority of his powers are directly linked to his anger, it's the only time he can use his full power. So as long as he's not enraged you won't receive any major ingeries or broken bones… if you're lucky." the red head replied.

"Oh okay... Got it don't make him mad, on it." paled Nepgear.

"Fret not ladys my anger directed at the abomanable, diluded peophile, child molester! none of you are the ones who will bare my wrath." stated the male CPU.

"Oh! In that case kick his ass!" "Make him pay..." cheered the twins.

*Stomp Stomp* "play time is over... Now I shall show my prowess to both my cutie pies and you old hags! ...and what's his name, the creepy guy as well!" bellowed CFW trick who then quickly added the last part.

[Fight scene! Go!]

"Do your worst..." *Fwushing* " I dare you!" dared Lelouch as he transformed mid sentence while still keeping the same expression as befor and drawing his weapons.

'So he really is a CPU... Looks like the others owe me 150,000 big ones.' thought CFW Trick failing to notice that a certain green CPU had moved into striking range.

"Depths of pergatory!" Yelled green brother activating his afore mentioned skill. He then proceeded to enlarge tricks sahdow, jump up high into the air, throw his katana at brack Neck speeds only for it to plung its self into his shadow, landed on the end of the hilt of his blade before instantly sinking into his opponents shadow turning it into a black hole, sucking Trick in and causing major damage before spitting him out into the air while Lelouch walked away with his back turned to the creep and turned his shadow into a pit of spikes 7777 damage a hit in total.

"Whoa... Awsome!" awed the twins as Nepgear transformed and followed up with a panzer blade doing 9999 damage a hit.

"my turn!" said trick as he used his tounge to lick both Nepgear and Lelouch stunning them and cause ping them to change back into the human forms.

"Discussing! Note to self burn these cloths later." a discussed Lelouch said to himself as he made a mental note for later.

"Hay you dumb perv take this!" "Yeah... take this!" yelled rom and ram as the ach used ice coffin one after the other doing massive damage. Next up was cave who used her skill maraculus heaven only for the sick bastered to counter with more licking this time stunning no one

"it's time to take your medicine." was what Compa said befor jabbing him several times with her over sized syringe. Followed by a la delfanus from IF.

"One more attack should finish him off." said Lelouch vocalizeing his obsevation.

"Right, let's do this!" Announced Nepgear as they both activated a formation skill. "Cross combo duet!" they said as they preformed a cross combination each in tandem with each other dealing out a massive amount of damage.

"Praise be the cuties!" Whiled CFW trick in defeat as the battle ended.

[Fight scene! End!]

"No way! Boss, what gives?" Asked underling as if she had just witnessed the impossible.

"I'm gonna rip that tongue right outta your face, you pervert!" "No mercy..." Yelled ram followed by rom.

"Ahh as I feared, I cannot do do my worst against such cutie pies. But... this was fun. He he he till next time,"

"Hay wait for me boss," yelled underling as they ran off (into the sunset, lol not).

"Hay no running!" Ram yelled after them.

"They're gone... That was one difficult opponent..." Said a relived 5pb.

"Yeah, difficult in more ways then one." added IF.

"difficult is the last word I'd use to discribe that filth!" grumbled Lelouch disappointed Cave having to hold him back from killing the paedophile thus traumatising the twins.

"Thank you so much for your help Lelouch. You were amazing out there." complimented Nepgear.

"Yeah! like super awsome like when you used his shadow against him! So cool!" "Uh-huh... except for the scary parts." added rom and ram.

"Heh... My bad, sorry I scared you two... Hay how's about we get you ice-cream as my way of apologising, my treat." offered Lelouch.

"Yaaaay! Ice-cream!" cheered the twins.

"Huh well what do ya know, he's good with kids too." said IF in teasing way.

"Why yes actually, sir Lelouch tends to act like a big brother of sorts when it comes to children younger then him self. It started when Lady Vert had to canncle a book reading to children at one of the local schools senesce then he's been quite popular with the people of Leanbox." Explained Cave.

[later that same day after one stop to get the twins ice-cream]

"mina! We're back!" "And we brought ice-cream!..." announced ram followed by rom.

"You're safe! Oh thank heavens! Hold on a second. who said you could have ice-cream at this hour?" said a platinum blond wearing a red scolars outfit with red glasses after breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry..." apologiesd Rom.

"That's my fault I kind of owed them one each after today." said Lelouch taking the blame off the twins.

"Rom, Ram who's this? asked a coutious Oricale of Lewee.

"Hu oh this is Lelouch one of Neapgears friends. He came to help us beat the ASIC pervs ass." explained Ram.

"Lelouch... Oh yes now I remember! You're the boy the oricale of Leanbox called me about eariler. It's nice to Finlay meet you Lelouch." kindly greated Miss Mina.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Mina." said Lelouch as he took Mina's left hand in his and kissed it gently.

"W-what are y-you doing?" asked a flustered Mina.

"Whoa he made her face go all red... Gross but cool." "Yeah." said Ram once again followed by rom.

"Isn't it customary for a gentleman to kiss the hand of a beautiful lady when he first meets her?" Half aske and half teased the green CPU candidate as h so loves to do whenever he gets the chance to(Lelouch dose this because Vert drilled it into him as an alternative to not being forced to play BL games for a live stream three years ago for gambling for money over a game of chess she caught him playing at one time, so it's kind of instinctive. I almost feel sorry for the poor guy, almost).

"B-b-b-beautiful! You think I'm beautiful?" asked Mina in disbelief.

"*Ahem!* any way back on topic. All done that ends well. We're done here." said IF changling the subject not befor red comented how smooth Lelouch's moves where.

"Hu? Oh right!... Words can not express my gratitude." said Mina after regaining some of her composers.

"There's no need. But about the deal we made.." asked Nepgear. "Will you let Rom and Ram come with us." she then added.

"About that... I'm still hesitant. They are still quite young..." worriedly said Mina befor adding "And they've been proven to be nothing but a handful for you girls... And you to Lelouch." she said correcting her self at the end.

"Quite the conterary Miss Mina, they've been really well behaved and polite on the way back." corrected Lelouch.

"W-what? are we sure we're talking about the right set fo twins here! You know... Rom and Ram? The CPU candidates of Lowee? Right...?" asked a confused and shocked Mina.

"But of course. Are there any other twins named Rom and Ram around here?" rhetorically asked Lelouch.

"Meh! Not our fault the bad guys were taking all our shares! Besides this is me and Roms choice." "Uh-huh" said the twins.

"Your own choice huh?" mused red.

"We wanna make sure to beat up that gross perv with our own to hands! He brainwashed Rom and licked us like a doggy! We aren't going to forgive that, ever! ranted Ram in anger.

"L-licked you...?" asked the shocked oricale of Lewee.

"Please don't ask." Begged both 5pb. and Lelouch.

"Miss Nepgear helped us again... I wanna help her this time..."

"Aww, Rom..."

"Uh, maybe I could help a little. But just a teeny tiny bit, though." said Ram.

'Now that these two have joined her only two questions remain, will laststions CPU candidate join them and should I help them as well?' thought Lelouch losing track of the world around him as he became lost in his own thoughts. 'I'll have to dicede sooner or later so I might as well get it out of the way now. Pluse I could make some potential new allies in the process.'

"...Lelouch? can you hear me?" asked a concered Nep gear.

"Hum? Do need something from me?" asked Lelouch own back in reality.

"I asked if.. You know if um... You'd like to come with us and help save our sisters? asked a some what distracted Nepgear.

'Why is she acting like that? No matter this saves me the trouble of bringing it up in conversation later.' thought the blond CPU.

"Actually I was just thinking about that myself..."

"Dose that mean you'll join us?" Hopefully asked the purple CPU.

'He he he! Just as impatient as her sister.' He thought to himself. "Only if it's okay with Cave?" he said turning to the woman in question.

"I see no problem with joining either. I'm in." said cave as she accepted her offer.

"There you have it! count me in as well Miss Nepgear." accept Lelouch.

"Yay! thank you so much! Oh and call me Nepgear "miss Nepgear" makes me sound old."

"Of course Mi... I mean Nepgear." he said correcting himself.

[End!]


	6. Dungeons and Tsunderes

[chapter 5 Dungeons and Tsunderes!]

Not long after Rom, Ram and Lelouch had Chosen to join Nepgear and friends in there quest to save there sisters, Nepgear received a call from who she thought was Histoire but turned out to be some on else they meet in there travels. That person was none other the Kei the oricale of Laststion. Aperrently she called to ask a favour of the young CPU. As it turned out the CPU candidate of Laststion Uni had gone missing and she was hopeing Nepgear could look into it. Fortunetly for her said CPU agreed befor anyone could get a word in edge wise.

'Oh great she's as reckless as her sister.' thought Lelouch face palming and inwardly sighing. 'This should be interesting.' he concluded as they then set off for Laststion.

* * *

After a quick run in with a gaurd Nepgear and friends had meet once befor(who Lelouch concluded was seeing the oricale Kei romantically based on how in formal he spoke about her and his reaction when asked about it), they learned that Uni whilst trying to confiscate all afoire chips in Laststion had been arguing with an inhuman shadowy figure and had agreed to settle there dispute at a place called 'mid company' just out side the city a while ago but she had yet to return.

This prompted two likely sinarios to enter Lelouch's head. The first was that she was captured by ASIC like there sisters where, while the second was that she worst likely perished. Either way the fact she did not return yet lead to others to think she had lost as well with a much less fatal outcome.

(some time later)

"Ugh, how hard is it to find a single Tsundere anyway?" complained Lelouch. "It would be easier to, and I'd rather, find a needle in a hay stack." he added in irritation.

"Someones collapsed on the ground." stated the girl with the dream of having her own harem who was named after her hair colour. pointing to said person.

"Is that Uni?" asked Nepgear worriedly.

"Let's see black sleveless dress, raven black hair, massive gun... Yeah I'd say it safe to assume so." sarcastically said Lelouch.

"Hay are yo okay?" "Did she really lose?" asked the twins one after the other.

"She uncounsious, but her vital signs are stable. It's time for nurse Compa's healing magic!" advised Compa after she gave the girl the once over.

(one over useage of bandages later)

"Urrghh..." growned Uni coming to, only to be bombarded with questions by a very concerned Nepgear.

"Nepgear...? What are you doing here...? Ow, ow, ow..." said Uni trying to get up only for the pain to force her to sit back down.

"sit down and keep still or your going to reopen your wounds! That and it will ruin the work miss Compa put into fixing you up... Baka!" said Lelouch taking a swing at the girls tsundere nature. He might as well get a laugh out of this situation since the girl caused them to crawl around an entire monster infested dungeon looking for her.

"Who are you calling a Baka you... Wait who are you and why are you insulting me?" she asked the strange blond qusetion.

"Oh that's right. Lelouch wasn't at the concert with us in Leanbox so you two have never meet befor until now, have you?" answered Nepgear with a question of her own. "This is Lelouch Vert's little brother and the CPU candidate of Leanbox." she then introduced.

"Yeah, right... And I'm the Queen of Sheba. If that's supposed to be a joke it's not a good one." said an unconvinced and sceptical Uni.

'That odd I said the exact thing to Neptune three years ago...' thought Lelouch as a spence of nestalga washed over him.

"But Uni, he really is…"

"It's fine Nepgear." Lelouch Interupted. "I don't really care if she beleaves it or not. Besides its not like she's the only person in that boat."

"But Lelouch…"

"It's just some thing I've learned to except over the years." he said solemnly.

"Believing what Nepgear said is true or not, who were you fighting? It's hard to imagine some one taking you down." said IF changing the subject yet again.

"T-take me down? This is part of my faint strategy! Seriously, I was only acting weak that's all!" lied Uni trying to salvage what's left of her broken pride.

'I call bull shit!' thought Lelouch as his BS meter went off, which has been fine tuned over the last three years dealing with Chikas BS which was akin to bad acting.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Who did you say you were fighting?" IF asked again.

"I didn't. Someone called CFW Brave. For member of ASIC, he was actually pretty chivalrous."

'Oh goody another CFW creep. For fuck sake! How many bastereds with CFW at the start of there names are there?' 'Lelouch thought to himself bitterly as he remembered the last CFW creep they ran into.

"That CFW bit is the same as the dumb perv from Lowee." said rom who recognised the CFW part of the aforementioned name.

"Right, I think it was CFW Trick. I wonder why they use the same acronyms?" wondered 5pb.

"Did you beat that CFW Trick person?" asked Uni.

"Yeas, but only just. Everyone helped me, too." answered Nepgear proudly.

"I see..." said a dejected Uni.

(later at Laststion)

"I still can't believe you made me carry her all the way back to Laststion." Complained Lelouch as he flopped himself down onto an arm chair with a tired sigh.

"Quit your whining! Because of you of you we got back a lot sooner then we would have with out you to carry her back of us." said red matter of factly.

"*sigh* Just because I'm the only guy here, it doesn't mean you can use me as a personal pack mule or a human stretcher!" sighed the worn out boy adding to his earlier statement as he picked up the book he was reading earlier and continued on from where he left off last.

(some time later)

"Uni seems really depressed." Worriedly said Nepgear.

"She has a lot of pride. The idea of losing must not sit well with her at all." explained IF.

"I can relate... I felt the same way when I lost back then..." continued Nepgear.

"what a stupid baby, crieing because she lost at something." critised Ram.

"but... I'd be sad to..." sympathised Rom.

"it's okay for you, Rom. Besides, as long as were together, your never going to lose." said Ram to her sister.

"Pride. It's a double edged sword. It can be just as damning to ones self image and self confidence as it can be a tremendous boost as well." offhandedly said Lelouch not taking his eyes off the line of text he was currently on.

"It'd would be great if that childish optimism would rub off on some other people here." said IF referring to Nepgear and a certain male just before things took a turn for the worst.

"Amber alert you guys!"

"Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh...!" yelled a panicking red and Compa respectively as the burst in to the room.

"what's going on, nyu? asked Broccoli. "Uni... She took all of my cute bandages off and vanished!" yelled the pink haired nurse.

"I was afraid this would happen, and you probably put them on to tight to begin with." said Lelouch as he put a book mark between the pages he was on and closed it.

"But I have to put them on tightly or else they'll fall off!" answered Compa useing Compa Logic.

"Man what a handful. Let's go find her. She couldn't have gone far with her wounds." sighed IF as they then split off into teams of two to look for Laststion's get again missing CPU candidate.

[END!]


	7. Ninja VS Knight! Round 1!

[chapter 6 Ninja VS Knight! Round 1!]

[some time later in endless zone]

"what'm I doding...? What have I been doing all this time? I couldn't beat that last opponent..." The young Laststion girl asked herself pittifully as she stood there all lone. Not a second later.

"There's Uni!" "Why are you shouting I'm the only other person who came with you here." yelled the voice of Nepgear followed by the complaining voice of Lelouch who was right behind her.

"Nepgear... Lelouch..." " we're all worried about you. Please come back with us." Nep Jr. asked uni. "Oh hay uni. Just stopped by to say, Leave a god damn note next time!" Dryly and sarcastically said Lelouch who was clearly annoyed.

"I didn't ask you to worry about me. Just go leave me alone."

"Rude much?" sarcastically asked Lelouch. He then added. "You don't ask people care or worry about you, they just do."

"Lelouch! Don't be mean to her. But he's right, we all care about you Uni." scolded Nepgear.

"It doesn't matter if I'm here or not. Nobody would bat an eye if I vanished for good." well at least the green and purple CPU candidates can honestly say that they weren't expecting that replay.

"What the goodness! That's not true! I... I want you to help us, so…"

"why? You don't need me." Interupted Uni cutting Nepgear off.

"Hay, I now you like to dress in all black clothing but that doesn't mean you automatically a stereotypical emo." Said Lelouch throwing in his two cents on the matter.

"Uni what's gotten into you." asked a concerned Nepgear.

"I lost. I wanted to beat the enemy that took brown my sister... But I lost befor I could even make it that far. All my effort has been nothing..." She ranted in a self loathing tone.

"That's because you're trying to fight all by yourself. If we all work together, then maybe..." hopefully said Nepgear.

"Yeah, your right. I am all by myself aren't I? Unlike you surrounded by so many friends... Without my sister, I've been all alone out here..."

'Oh great, a drama queen!' thought Lelouch as he rolled his eyes only for something in the distance to catch his attention.

"Uni..." said a sad Nepgear.

"I was an idiot to think I could fill my sisters shoes. Isn't it funny, and sad? I was trying my best at something out of my league..." she continued to berate herself in a self loathing tone.

"Th-that's not true! Snapped Nepgear.

"Huh..." muttered a surprised Uni.

"I was the same way. I know that I can't fill my sisters shoes. But I'm trying to do all I can. No, I have to do all I can, and accomplish what my sister couldn't. I have to save my sister!" Declared Nepgear.

"Save your sister huh...?" mused Uni to herself.

"But I can't do it alone. That's why I'm asking for everyone to help me out. IF, Compa, Rom, Ram, Lelouch, you and all of my other friends... If we work together we can! We have to believe in ourselfs"

"Not even the greatest traction in world history can win a war with out an army at there side." said Lelouch adding his own thoughts to the end of Nepgears speech.

"You called me... your friend..." said a baffled Uni.

"Of course I did. We're both CPU Candidates, so it's only natural that we be come friends."

'That's the biggest assumion I have heard from her yet.' thought Lelouch.

"Nepgear..."

"and yet, that wish shall never come to fruition." said the voice of there ease dropper.

"Huh? Who's there?" asked Nepgear only for the source of the voice, a shit power rangers megazord and gundam hybrid to appear seemingly out of nowhere.

"It's you... CFW Brave!" snarled Uni bitterly.

"The one that defeated you..." asked Nepgear in disbelief.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself CFW Brave. You do realise that ease dropping is considered rude and cowardly right?" Lelouch asked the towering giant in front of them as he drew his weapons.

"You knew he was there the hole time!?" yield the two girls in astonishment.

"I'm well aware of what my action look like, but more importantly why did you choose now of all times to revile this information boy?" asked the robotic giant couriousily.

"Around the time Uni started calling herself an idiot, witch she is not by the way. She just let one to many accomplishments go to her head. That's was when I first noticed you're presence. I was about to say something about it to the others here but Nepgear's little speech was more important at the time, besides Uni needed to hear it, and it would have been rude of me to steal Nepgears thunder from her." said Lelouch whilst defending uni from here own earlier statement.

"Be that as it may, it seems fortune smiles upon me, to two CPU candidates and there little friend in one fell swoop and here of all places, he, ha, ha, ha! It must be my lucky day." boasted CFW Brave raising one of his own death flags and jinxing himself at the same time. "I take no joy in senseless killing. "Cease your actions against ASIC and all three of you may go leave here alive." he then said brandishing his great sword.

"I thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I have personal matters that compel me to seek retribution against ASIC for not only what they have done to me but to what they have done the the hard working people who spend there days working on and makeing new games for the masses only for there work which they have been working on too the and nail to be besmirched be the arfore chips you have been distributing and the imprisonment of my dearest sister vert. That is the reason why I chose to fight ASIC with every ounce of strength I currently possess, so my answer is no to your offer CFW Brave." said Lelouch finishing his speech.

"Personal reasons huh? You sure do like to make things more dramatic then nessesry, don't you?" sarcastically said Uni.

"Yeah, I Agee with Lelouch we wont stop fighting until we save our sisters!" Yelled Nepgear in agreement.

"I can respect your ambition and driver good sir but I bo believe that the out come of our duel had already been decided. You know well my strength. respectfully said CFW brave befor reminding the three present of his power.

"W-well..." stutered Uni. "don't let him get to you, Uni! We're here for you. If we fight together, we can defeat him!" encouraged Nepgear.

"She's right you know. If you let him in side your head and you'll give him more openings to cause more damage to you then last time you fought him Lady Uni!" said Lelouch who was now in HDD and standing right beside Uni.

"Who are you and what have you done with that Leouch guy?" demanded uni pointing her gun in green brothers unflinching face.

"Uni stop! That is Lelouch." yelled Nepgear trying to convince her that the tall 6.8ft ninja was in fact Lelouch in HDD.

"What.. Then that means..." trailed off uni.

"That doesn't matter right now. Focuse on the opponent at hand." sagely said green brother rediercting his eyes back at CFW Brave.

'So the fabled CPU candidate of Leanbox appears... So he dose sound like me after all, looks like I really do owe trick that money then!' thought the metal giant as he studied his opponents carefully.

"But... You're right. I... No, we can't lose. We'll never lose to someone like you again!" declared Uni with new found confidence.

"Yeah, you tell him!" Cheered Nepgear.

"Focuse! Don't lose you're heads before a battle." softly spoke the Ninja CPU as he looked for an opening in CFW Braves stance. Unfortunately for him his warning was ignored by the two girls who were to fought up in the moment to hear any thing else.

"I applaud your dravado! However... I will teach you that actions, not words carry the strength to shape ones desires!" cried CFW Brave as he got into a battle stance.

[fight scene! Go!]

"Don't think I'll go easy on you!" "I-I'll do my best!" "Let's get this over with! I have paper work that needs to be finished!" said Uni and Nepgear as they transformed into there HDD forms followed by Lelouch.

"Let's see if you can keep up with my speed? Shall we?" he said before useing his speed to make the first move of the fight by dashing up to CFW Brave and delivering a flurry of equally as fast slashes to his target [CFW Brave] before summer salting back two spaces and unloading the entire contents of his high power lager calaber pistol into him and dealing moderate damage to the ASIC memb before reloading his weapon.

"I'll provide the support." said Nepgear as she charged forward and hit CFW Brave with her skill Panzer blade doing 9999 damage pre hit.

"Show me you're will!" damnded CFW brave as he engulfed Nepgear in a tornado of red flames.

"Take this you gundam reject!" shouted Uni as she shoot him with paralysis shot before shooting him again with EX multi buster causing a lot of damage.

"Shadows waltz!" yelled Lelouch as he used said skill on his opponent doing a massive total of 7777 damage in the one attack.

"Girls! now!" eurgently yelled green brother.

"Right!" answered both girls as Uni blasted him with gunfire from long range as Nepgear closed in for one last Panzer blade which connecting with the target instently.

"not bad!" commented CFW Brave as he feel to one knee signifying the end of the battle.

"Fascinating. such a Boon in power with only two allies. Perhaps something caused there heats to resonate?" Wondered CFW Brave to himself in aww of the combined power of the CPU's.

"I knew we could do it! Yay!" cheered Nepgear as she, Uni and Lelouch transformed back to there human forms. "We did it... We really did it..." said Uni in disbelief while Lelouch just breathed a tired sigh.

"Hahaha! What a delightful match! Very well. To honorary your efforts, I will leave here in peace. But when we next meet, do not expect such leniency. Prepare both your strength and will!" declared brave as he then made good on his word.

"were so awsome Uni!" cheered Nepgear yet again. "Y-yeah, thanks... It's... Because of you, so..." said uni timidly.

"Aw, stop being a downer already. You were super though and cool! We won because of you." "*Ahem* what am I chopped liver?" asked a left out Lelouch.

"Oh-uh sorry... And Lelouch was there to help too." added the purple CPU candidate.

"Thats it? All I get a side note! Man you're cruel." said Lelouch who was rather peeved.

"Nepgear... Lelouch... Would you mind if I came with you...?" shyly asked Uni.

"Huh? Wow, really? You mean it? Yay! cheered Nepgear like there was no tomorrow.

'Well it's about time!' thought the Leanbox CPU.

"S-stop acting so happy about it... Seeing you makes me realise how stupid I was acting befor..." complained the tsundere. "Oh, before I forget... Don't you dare tell anyone about what happened here!" she then added.

"My lips are sealed lady Uni." promised Lelouch.

"What, what did happen here?" dumbly asked Nepgear who forgot what Uni was talking about.

"Y-you know... Seeing me all depressed and pouty and stuff..." explained Uni.

"Oh! The self-deprecation and whining, right? No worries your secrets safe with me." said Nepgear innocently.

"C-come on! I wasn't that pathetic!" yelled Uni in trying to save some of her pride that she had left.

"We should hurry back, okay? Everyone's looking still looking for you." said Nepgear as she left the conversation and headed for the dongeon's enterence.

"Are you sure you understand what I'm saying!? Hay, get back here!" yelled Uni as she chased after Nepgear.

"well then, Planetune here we come." said Lelouch to no one in particular as he then followed after the two retreating figure fo the two CPU girls.

[later back a Lastation]

"She is coming along right?" asked IF makeing sure she heard the Planetune CPU candidate correctly.

"it looks like you desperately need my help, so yeah. I mean who knows when save my sister any otherwise." bragged Uni being her useal tsundere self.

"I'm surpriesd you two were able to convince such a hard-shelled tsundere." said IF as if it was most likely impossible to do so.

"We'll beating the opponent she had lost to previously made it easier." comented Lelouch off handily.

"Ge-Ge is like a friend magnet." complimented Compa.

"Hehe, aw, stop flattering me..." blushed Nepgear.

"Yeah, but still... I mean..." tried to explain IF.

"Any way! It's fine if you want to help us, but don't be a jerk okay." said Ram voiceing her approval.

"Hi... Can we be friends Uni...?" Rom asked the Lastation girl.

"Look at all these wifey Candidates! Man, it's sensory overload!" said an excited Red to her self.

"Not touching it!" said Lelouch to himself as quietly as possible.

"it's been a while since they were all, well except for Lelouch gathered at the concert. It's a great sight." happily chirped 5pb.

"A winning team, nyu." stated Broccoli just as happy as everyone else.

'Now that we're all together it's only a matter of time before we save our sisters... Vert, I wonder how she's doing stuck there, issue okay...? I wonder..." though the Lenbox teen as he lost himself in though once again.

[hours later in one of the many guest rooms in the Planeptune Basilicom after meeting with all four nations Oricales]

"It's nice to see Chikas as lively as ever." said Lelouch as he lay sprolled out on the bed of the guest room he was staying in for the night. "still only twelve hours away until I get my sister back huh?" he thought to himself as he began to look back at the events of the past few days. Waking up from his coma, taking back his nations mascot disc, Beating up that abomination CFW Trick, Joining Nepgear and friends on there journey, fighting CFW Brave along side Nepgear and Uni, and makeing friends with the others. Which were some things he wouldn't been able to do if he was stuck behind his desk all day every day signing and filling paper work and reports back in Leanbox. "Hem, make friends in exchange for saving your slacker of an MMO junky of a sister... Not a bad deal if I say so my self."

"Um Lelouch... Are you um... Still up? It's me Uni. I um need to talk to you." said the unmistakable voice of uni after a few knocks on his door.

"it's open!" was his only replie as less then a second later uni entered the room closeting the door behind her and stood there as he got up into siting position facing her.

"There some thing on your mind?" he ask the girl kindly.

"Um... Well it's about what I said when we first meet. I um... what to apologise for what I for not believing that you where, no are the CPU candidate of Leanbox." explained the tsundere apologising all the same.

"*sigh* come here." sighed Lelouch as he patted the spot on the bed next to him indicating for here to sit down next to, which she did hesitantly a few seconds later.

"like I said at mid company I don't really care if you believe if I am a CPU or not, it's not like there's thousands of peopl who already don't." he explained to the upset girl next to him.

"Why... Why can you just sit here and say that like it's not even important?" asked/shouted Uni.

"Because, I never really made an appearance after first woke up after I was bor or made or however you what to look at it. I was always to busy with paper work my own and my sisters and running the nation to ever really get out there. he explained further.

"Was Vert that bad of an older sister to make you do all here work?" asked Uni.

"pfft! Vert, a bad sister? Hahaha! No she wasn't. She was too addicted to her online games that her work had to be pushed back until she was finished for the day. So instead fo waiting for you hat MMO junky to finish her hour long games I started doing her work for her for some reason." he said still not sure why he dose that to this day.

"Why'd you do that? I mean isn't it hard on you enough as it is doing your own work? Not to mention someone else's work as well. ask the confused Lastation CPU candidate.

"Well... If I have to guess... I'd say it's because I want her to have more time to do what makes her happy. If playing her games, Drinking her different teas and buying video game collect abeles is what makes her happy then why not? It's her life. Let her enjoy it while she can. answered Vert's brother thoughtfully.

"hehehe! Your incedably generous you know that? Giving up you own time so you sister can be happy doing what she loves. I wish I could do something like that for noire." said the slightly envious tsundere known as Uni.

"Huh! Don't push yourself. Do something only you can do for her. Don't try to be someone else. It's better that way, feels more.. Fulfilling. Like charity work! Well in my case it might as well be... Pffffft Hahahahahahahaha!" advised Lelouch as he then bust out into fit of laughter followed closely be Uni.

"Whoa!" *Thump!* just then the door flew open and a heap of bodies belonging to Nepgear, IF, Compa, oddly enough Red, Cave of all people and 5pb. came crashing to the ground with aloud thump.

"W-where you guys spieing on us?" instently asked Uni while Lelouch went back to laughing this time at the intruders spectacular enterence.

"Well we uh... saw you head down the hall looking depressed so we were going to talk to you, but uh..." stutered Nepgear embaresed as hell.

"We thought you two were gonna do naughty things. But you where gust talking instead." admitted Compa with a huge blush on her face.

"Pfffft! Hahahahahahahaha! laught Lelouch as he went in to a even harder laughing fit.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" screamed uni. unfortunately said scream was enough to get everyone else's attention.

"What's going on is everything all... Why is Lelouch laughing, why is Uni red and why are you six on the ground?" asked a confused Mina.

Lelouch was in no state to say anything at the moment and uni just covered her face and said "I'm not saying it! It's to embaressing!"

"We uh... That is to say we um..." was all Nepgear could say.

"He was trying to steal my wifey candidate with his body!" yelled red pointing an accusing finger at he hestericaly laughing CPU candidate.

"W-WHAT!" yelled everyone else except Chika as she did a spit take with coffee she had in her mouth.

"Don't listen to that idiot!" shouted Uni as red as a radioactive tomatoe. "I just came here to apologise about not believing he was a CPU when we first met, then he started to explain why he didn't care if anyone believed him or not and then those six peeping toms burst through the door!" countered Uni in one long breath while Lelouch was beginning to calm down.

"Nepgear is what she is saying true?" asked a surprisingly calm Histy.

"Y-yes it is." stated the purple haired and blushing girl.

"I don't believe you!" stated an angry Red. "We are talking about the guy who put the moves on and kissed Miss Mina back in Lowee!" she added spitefully while the other Oricales just looked at a now blushing Mina.

"I-it was only on the hand I swear!" she said defensively."

"and don't try to weasel your way out of this one were all there for that one!" she pointed out further.

"says the woman who prised me for it and asked if I could teach her who to do the same." retorted Lelouch.

"Lelouch why don't you tell us what's really going on here?" sighed Chika.

"with pleaser ma'lady." said Lelouch as he began his side of the story while Red was restrained by Cave.

About half way through his explanation Red somehow got losse and started attacking him yelling "vengeance shall be mine!" once she was properly restrained, again, he continued his story from were it left off. After he was finished everyone (but Red) satisfied with his recount of the events of up until after Uni's scream left for there own rooms to get some sleep. As for what happened to red she had to be tied down to her bed to prevent her from bursting into Lelouch's room in the middle of the night and attacking him again.

"Well I can see why every one loves it here in Planetune. It's never a dull moment!" said a tired male CPU as he then drifted off to sleep.

[END!]


	8. OVER RULED!

[Hey guys sorry for the late update but it took me a while to write this one dispite how much fun I was having writing this chapter,but it was well worth the wait. I hope you enjoy. See you next chapter!]

[chapter 7 the "unexcepable" defeat of Judge and the Goddesses return.]

Today was the day! Lelouch woke up early that day... to early in fact. He was awoke from his comfortable sleep by the vows of vengeance of a delusional Red.

"It's to early for this..." moaned Lelouch as he drank his third cup of tea trying to keep himself wake. "At leastI won't have to deal with her any more after this mess is all over." sighed Lelouch in relief as he downed the last of his tea before pouring himself another cup.

"Good morning Planetune!" yelled 5pb. as if she was at a concert.

"Do you have to be so loud 5pb.? Some of us couldn't get much sleep last night." asked the sleep deprived and grumpy Lelouch.

"Oh my! Sorry sir I didn't... wait what do you mean you didn't get much sleep last night?" asked a concerned pop idol.

"Red woke me up..." he began as he looked at the clock. "Four hours ago... I haven't been able to get back to sleep since. he continued as he took an other sip of his tea.

"That's horrible! I know she's mad at you over a misunderstanding but..."

"There's no point arguing with her about it! She's dead set on what she thinks happened has happened Besides, we can't make her change her mind all that easily any way so it's best to just leave it be!" interupted Lelouch take ping yet another sip of hi tea.

"I guess so... But sir? Wouldn't coffee be more affective at keeping you awake?" asked his oldest friend.

"it would... But I hate the smell of coffee!" he put it bluntly.

"Oh! Well that makes sense I suppose." Acknowledged 5pb.

[some time after breakfast]

"Respond if you have all managed to teleport there safely." said Histoire (over some sort of communications divice or telepathy).

"Yes,. All accounted for." responded Nepgear.

"I feel so much sadness emanating from this land... This is the gamindustri grave yard, truly..." a saddened 5pb. said.

"So this is where once beloved games are tossed aside to die in favour of the newer ones... How unsettling, I was expecting an actual grave yard, not this place." said the tired CPU Candidate of Leanbox.

"you think, look at all this old game junk." said Red who was the only optimistic one in the group.

"It's scary..." cowered Rom.

"Be brave, Rom. Gimme your hand." said Ram taking a hold of her sisters hand to comfort her.

"My sisters in here somewhere..." bluntly stated Uni.

"C'mon, enough chit-chat. Let's get back to where we found the CPUs, alright, gear?" IF said getting everyone's attention back on why they were there.

"Do you remember where it was, nyu?" asked broccoli.

"Yep. This is exactly where teleported in last time, too." cheerfully reminded Compa.

"We ran for our live back then, so it stings my pride to talk about how we know where we're going." admitted IF.

"Even if it's a blow to your pride now, you did the right thing instead of fight a lossing battle." said Lelouch like it was from experience.

[some time after retracing there steps from the last time they where here later]

"Graaaah! Boring! So boring! I want to destroy something!" Shouted a giant black and green glowing robot announcing its boredom to the entirety fo the gamindustri grave yard as it swung it's synth like weapon around.

"Jeez! Er, p-please calm down, sir CFW Judge sir." Begged the girl known as underling, trying to calm down one of her bosses.

"watch where you swing that thing [that's what she said! :D I'm not sorry I made that joke] I was almost cherished flat, chu!" Mouthed off the oversized rodent to his boss.

"I'm going to die of boredom! Hay, you let's fight!" growned CFW Judge befor ordering his lackeys to fight him for his amusement.

"N-No way, boss! I wouldn't last a second!" paled underling trilingual to change her bosses mind.

"Underlings like you are supposed to accept the boss's desire to vent his stress with your body, chu!" said the rat trying to get out of fighting Judge. [Serious question, how many people whanted to kill, maim or beat the crap out of this over grown fugly excuse for a rat? leave your answer as a review]

"Shut it, rat! Your just pushing your work onto me. Besides, being a punching bag ain't work at all!" she snapped at the rodent.

"Hrrrrrrr... Enough talking... I'll just destroy you Both!" declared Judge as he readied his weapon.

"H-Hang on there, boss! You just went from fighting us to outright murder!" panicked underling.

"Ugghhh... Placating CFW Judge is the worst. I'd rather be pushing papers or papers or buying someone coffee..." growned the rat in defeat.

"Look, over there! It's... Wait are they arguing?" asked a confused Nepgear.

"Miss underling and Mister mouse are getting slapped silly." said Comp as innocently as all ways.

"Gah! Y-You broads! Thank goodness you got here so fast... H-Hury up and fight my boss!" begged or demanded underling.

"My guardian angel Compa is back! I know you'd save me, chu..." said the rat as delouional as ever.

'Ugh... That thing again, and that that guy must be one of there bosses. No doubt a CFW!' thought Lelouch in discust at the rotten vermens presents.

"What a warm welcome, nyu." sarcastically said Broccoli with a face smile.

"Dosent make me happy. Though. Not like were obligated to help them or anything." said IF makeing her point known.

"But we'll have to beat up the big guy eventually, right?" asked Red.

"Can we do it..." asked Nepgear as she started to doubt herself.

'Aside from the murderous intent, he dose seem to be every strong. That said how did Nepgear, IF and Compa get away from him last time?' wondered Lelouch as he studied the unaware boss of underling and the rat and then turned his gaze to the three in question.

"Hay. Why are you doubting us now? This ain't the time to get cold feet." snapped Uni.

"W-Well, it's not intetional, but he's the one I lost to before so I..." began Nepgear.

"*Sigh* was I here with you back then? No, I wasn't . So there." yet another Tsundere response from Uni.

"Yeah. We're all going to fight this time, so we can't lose!" Encouraged Ram.

"Miss Nepgear... We'll win..." said Rom trying to cheer her up in her own way.

"There's a huge difference in power from when you where last her and now, and that is being multiplied by the shares you've collected and the friends you've made since then. You don't need to run from this anymore "gears" just look around you the proof is all around you!" said Lelouch dramatically [like his past life as Zero would when talking to his subordinates, prefuably to a certain Q1].

"I could sing you a nice power ballad to give you more strength..." offered 5pb.

[several more words of encouragement from the rest of the party later [I'm to lazy to type them all out okay... Don't "CFW Judge" me! :D again I am not sorry!]

"They are ready." started white disc

"Then the time has come for us to give our true powers." said black disc even though it was glowing blue.

"we pray for your success." said the familiar voice fo Leanbox's mascot green disc.

"take it... Our power..." finished purple disc as it and the other three mascots began to glow as the gave Neapgear there true power thus enveloping her in a bright light that vanished as fast as it appeared.

'what the fuck was that?' thought Lelouch.

"Wow... I can feel it warming me from the inside out... Thank you very much , mascots. I can do it. I can win." said Nepgear thanking the liveing discs.

"Yo, mind speeding up you dumb narrative a bit, please!?" asked underling in hopes she won't be killed by her boss.

"Sir CFW Judge, we brought you some new opponents! All the CPU Candidates are here, chu!" the rodent announced to his boss.

"Whaaaaaaat!? CPU Candidates!? Oooh, it's the weak little girl who ran from me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I haven't forgotten what you did to my eyes back then... You're already dead!" yelled the synth wielding taitan as the battle started.

[Fight scene! Go!]

The first thing the five CPU candidates did was transform into there HDD forms which for some reason Nepgears outfit in her HDD form had changed from a white one piece to a black two piece that showed off her stomach.

'What is it with Godesses and showing all lot of skin?' thought Lelouch/Green brother as he then used all of his mental focuse to block out every thing but the enime in front of him Known as CFW Judge. "Time for something more defensive, "Shadow armour!" he announced as he was then covered in a vail of shadows (shadow armour is a defensive skill as that covers the user in shadows that form a 2cm thick protective shell that absorbs 25% of all damage received for five turns).

"Take this!" yelled Nepgear as she flew forward and landed a flurry of sword slashes to CFW Judge.

"Eat this you jerk!" shouted Ram followed by "Meanie..." from Rom. As they cast ice coffin one after another damaging Judge with huge amounts of ice.

"Hay, save some for me would ya!" yelled uni as she fired several rounds into CFW Judge's face!

"Everone must die!" yelled Judge as he throw toxic green gas (don't ask! I don't know what that stuff is) at the CPUs and friends doing substachal damage to our heros.

"Try this on for size! "Shadow waltz!" yelled Green brother as he attacked Judge with said skill doing 7777 damage per hit (total of 6 hits).

"I'll shoot you with my options!" announced Cave as she did just that followed by rapid slashes from IF's blades and a few pokes of a giant syringe Curtisy of Compa.

"I'll shred you to pieces!" Shouted CFW Judge as he swung his gigantic syth from left to right hitting all five CPUs for huge damage which was then healed soon after by the twins Rom and Ram (lucky for Lelouch most of that hamate had been negated by his shadow armour).

"Cave then countered with maraculus heaven from behind the ASIC robot followed by a demon flame from IF, a Compa love heart form the pinkette the skill was named after followed up by more slashing and shooting from Uni, Nepgear and Lelouch.

"How dare you!" roared Judge as he swung his syth yet again, this time harder and faster (that's what she said!:D) from right to left doing even more damage then last time.

"Allow me to show you the gates of hell!" offered Lelouch as he preformed depths of pergatory causing a massive 7777 in damage to Judge per hit (dose 9 hits total in total).

"time to finish this! "celestial severants!" yelled Nepgear as she literaly finished him off with said move causing Judge to fall to the ground yelling, "No! Unexcepabllllllle!" as the battle came to a close.

[fight scene! end!]

"I-Impossible... I lost? No! Not possible... Not possib- Graaaaaaaaaaah!" shouted Judge in disbelief before he surprisingly kicked the bucket via what looked like self destruction (a bit much don't you think pal?).

"N-No way... They blew up Judge!?" gasped Miss underling in total shock at what she just whitnessed.

"That's crazy chu... It's got to be a dream..." asked the over grown rat known as Warechu to no one in particular hopeing what he saw was a dream.

"Uh, this ain't the time to hang around and talk about it. W-We gotta run, quick!" stated a panicked underling as they then ran off (in to the sunset! LOL :p I'm not sorry).

"We did it... We won! Goodness, hooray!" Exstaticly cheered Nepgear as underling and the rat made there get away.

'I know people don't like to lose, but taking your own life over one loss? What kind of life would force a person to think like that?' thought Lelouch to himself not dropping his HDD form.

"Of course we won what kind of idiot losses to the same enamy twice?" rhetorically asked IF.

"A dead one..." replayed Lelouch.

"You were so cool out there! We could only run away before, but this time we where like pow!" said Compa comparing the last time she, IF and Nepgear were here last.

"Um, pardon me ladys..." began Lelouch/Green brother butting in to the conversation. "Im afraid we did not come here to renminice about old times, we came her to free our sisters did we not?" continued the ninja CPU.

"R-Right! Sorry, I'll be serious now!" said Nepgear.

A few minutes later the group of friends finally manage to find the Missing Godesses suspended in very uncomfortable positions by what looked like thick black cables.

"Noire... You look like your in so much pain..." whispered Uni as she saw the condition her sister was in.

"Vert... Just hold on a bit more, okay?" asked Lelouch/Green brother with a sad smile under his face mask.

"Blanc..." said Rom on the verge of tears.

"C'mon, hurry up and get them down!" ordered a impatient Ram not wanting either her or her sister to see there sister in this state any longer.

"I'm trying, wait for me Neptune..." was all Nepgear said befor using the crystel.

Seconds later the Godesses where lowered to the ground as they began to regain contusnes.

"Hmm...?" growned the purple haired Godess.

"I see... A light..." said the white haired Godesss.

"I feel... A warmth..." said a Godess and big sister Leanbox's CPU candidate recognised instently.

"I can... I can move..." stated the small blue haired Godess (don't tell her I said that!) as she tried to move and managed to do so.

"Blanc..." yelled the twins as they ran up to there older sister and hugged her.

"Ram? And Rom? Did you come to save me...? White heart weakly asked.

"Wahhhh! Blanc!" wailed Ram while her sister just started crying.

"we just reunited after a long time, so how about you stop crying, huh?" a tired White heart asked her crying twin sisters.

"Um..." was all Uni could say as she was lost for words to say to her older sister who she hadn't spoken to in three years.

"Wow, that took a while. I figured you'd have tried to come here a little faster, Uni." sarcastically said black heart.

"I'm sorry! I tried so hard to be strong like you, but I..." apologiesd Uni.

"Oh, don't apologise or anything. I can tell how much stronger you are now. Thank you for coming." Black heart smiled warmly at her sister.

"*Sniff, Sniff* Noire..." sniffed Uni as she began to cry tears of joy.

[one long awaited reunion of the nep sisters later]

"*Sigh* Looks like he didn't come to save me like Everone else's siblings after all, Dose he not love me?" sighed Vert/green heart disappointedly as she stopped looking around for him.

"I wouldn't say thats true at all Lady green heart. In fact it just so happens he is here, but you don't recognise him." calmly stated a tall 6.8ft tall ninja with mint green hair, red eyes and a white scarf rapped around his neck [we all know who this is! If you don't then go back about four or so chapters] standing a few feet away from her.

"Should I know you? You seem familiar some how." asked a puzzled vert talking to who she assumed was a stranger.

"heh he he! around you, notice any one in particular who stands out around here?" asked the ninja amused with Verts cluelessness.

"Hum, but the only one here who...! L-Lelouch is that y-you?" asked vert realising what the ninja ment.

"Hah ha ha ha ha! Took you long enough... Slacker!" answered the ninja as he was enveloped in a pilor of light. "Long time no see, ay Vert?" said a familiar blond boy of 18-19 standing where the ninja once stood.

"It is you! Thank goodness your alright! I thought you weren't here for a moment." cried Vert as she pulled him into a hug.

"What made you think that you MMO junky! Welcome back vert." rhetorically ask the younger brother before closeting his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you! Not only can you finally transform, but you managed to make a lot of friends too. Who are you and what have you done with my reclusive brother Lelouch?... Hum? Lelouch?"

"...zzzz..."

"you sleep all you want, you've earned it." whispered Vert/green heart as she cuddled her sleeping brother closely.

"Um Vert? Who is that you're hugging?" asked Noire/Black heart pointing to and drawing everyone's attention to Lelouch.

"Oh hay its Lelouch I haven't seen him in ages, wait why is he asleep though?" asked Purple Heart after identifying the boy in question.

"wait? Neptune you know Lelouch?" asked a surprised Nep Jr.

"Of course I do. He was the reason me and histy had to go to Leanbox three months before we left for the gamindustri grave yard." explained Neptune.

""WHAAAAAAT!" Yelled every one.

"B-But that would mean he's..." said a shell shocked Uni.

"Younger then us!" finished a surprised Nepgear.

"But wait, how you mean he's younger then us? But he acts older then he should."asked/stated Ram.

"Uh hu..." agreed Rom

"his existence is new but his soul and heart are quite old. Shortly after Neptune and Histoir had left that day Chika said there was a floating ball of talking light where they had found Lelouch, when we went to investigate it the mass of light reacted to Lelouch. It was then we found out it turned was a collection of a persons memories, more specifically a collection of memories of Lelouch's past life. After watching it we found out that his past self had demonised himself by killing a vast majority of people and become in demon equivalent of a tyrannical emperor just to bring the darwinistic would of his together in hatered of him and stop there fighting amongst themselves, all to give his crippled sister the peaceful world she desired and leave her everything after his death. After it was over he destroyed the orb saying that those memories should be put to rest with his past life and then chose to rename himself to honour his past life's sacrifice." explained Vert as she ran her fingers through her brothers hair.

"And here I thought my human form was the only fourth wall brackin gone around here." said a surprise Neptune/Purple heart.

"Wait why dose that sound familiar?" asked Blanc/White heart as she tried to remember something similar.

"That would be because Lelouch wrote it down and published it as the number one best book that year." further explained Vert/Green heart further shocking everyone.

"What! You mean that bastered that beat me in that amateur writing contest was your brother!" yelled White Heart in yandere mode.

"His intention was to publish it after his death, but I may have had a tiny sneak peek at it when he wasn't looking and thought it was good anough to be an entire for that contest so I filled out the paper work and sent it in. Lucky for me he finished both series of books in less the a week." said Vert in an attempt to calm down the flat chested CPU [seriously don't tell her I called her that! She will literally kill me] and bragg about her brothers skills at the same time.

"All those mounts of planing ruined... Wait? Did you say series as in plural?" moaned White Heart before asking the odvious.

"Wait? All forty eight books [the number of episodes] were written by your brother Lelouch!" stated Nepgear in shock.

"FOURTY FUCKING EIGHT BOOKS!" yelled White Heart sinking further into dispare.

"I think we should get off topic for now don't you agree?" asked Purple Heart trying to change the subject.

And with that the group of friends and the newly released CPUs and the one sleeping one teleported back to planet tune none the wiser that they were secretly being watched by the remaining CFWs during there visit to the gamindustri grave yard.


	9. Mister Mouse-zila!

[chapter 8 Mister mouse-zila! In 3D!]

A few hours have passed after our heros returned victoriously from the gamindustri grave yard with their sister in tow. Now the rescued CPUs and a sleep deprived Lelouch were sleeping peaceful until a massive tremor woke them form there well deserved slumber.

"Note to self: kill who ever woke me..." angrily mumbled Lelouch as he forced himself out of bed, got changed and made his way down to were he know the others would be. Except... They weren't there, only Histior was present.

"What's going on? And who woke me up?" sourly growned Lelouch as he entered the room.

"Oh, Lelouch your awake! How do you feel?" ask Histy politely.

"Fucking annoyed! Now that I've answered you question can you please tell me who woke me up so I can... "repay" them for there kindness in kind." growned Lelouch who was dead set on "repaying" the offender quite brutality.

"I'd like to do the same but more modestly." rang Verts voice as she and the other CPUs entered the room who all but Neptune looked about ready to keel over any minute now.

"You all shouldn't be up right now! Your still to weak to fight!" said Histy voicing her concerns.

"That's errelavent right now. Where are our sisters any way shouldn't they be here by now?" commented then asked Noire looking for her sister.

"Yeah, shouldn't old Nep Jr and pals be here too?" asked Neptune in her own way.

"Rom and Ram as well..." said Blanc as quiet as ever.

"Dose it perhaps have something to do with the tremor that woke us up a few minuets ago?" asked Vert couriousily.

"Indeed it dose, I'm afraid Nepgear and the others volunteered to go back to the gamindustri grave yard and find the source of the tremors. But alas that was a few minuets ago." explained Histoir.

"Ugghhh... That place again! Its probably one of the remaining CFW characters that's behind this." growned Lelouch tiredly.

"We should go! Just in case they run into her!" suggested Blanc with a serious tone.

"Agreed, you coming Lelouch?" asked Vert as the other Godesses agreed with her.

"I don't care or know who this "Her" is... I just what to beat up someone right now!" said Lelouch coldly as he joined his sister and her friends.

"Very well, Please stand by. I shall send you there momentarily." sighed histy in defeat as she realised there was nothing she could do to stop them all.

[meanwhile in our univers... No wait I mean later with Nepgear and friends. I'm always getting that wrong]

"Hmm, you swing your weapons with some semblance of skill, but it is not enough faze me." said a women with magent twin tails, an eye patch and one golden eye [no reference to the James Bond film of the same name].

"No... Not again..." Said Nepgear in disbelief.

"As promised, allow me to end your miserable attempts to swim against the tides of fate..." the Unknown woman said readying for her next attack with her moderately sized syth with massive amounts killing intent be hide it.

"Ge-Ge run!" yelled an injured Compa.

"No good... I'm paralysed..." grunted the aficted IF.

"No..." shouted Nepgear paralysed with fear as her opponent was about to strick her down with one blow.

"It's not over yet!" rang a familiar voice.

*swoosh, clash*

"Neptune!" yelled Nepgear in surprise.

"You'll be fine, Nep Jr." said Nep Jr's older sister.

"Ahh, the CPUs themselves. You should have stayed have remained in you prison of slumber." said the woman as she jumped back to get some distance from Purple Heart.

"Sucks to be you, but it's not my thing to accept defeat." said the next party crasher known as Black Heart.

"Plus, one must exercise to retain one's youthful figure. Come, let us dance on the field of battle." added Green Heart.

"I find your treatment of my comrades deplorable madam! I must insist that you refrain from any further action against them." said an in raged HDD form Lelouch.

"Screw these intros! I'm gona pay you back for the crap you put me through!" roared an angry White Heart.

"Dammit... Nep and them always take the spot light in the end..." swore IF.

"Interesting. If you wish to cling onto life that desperately, I shall allow it... For now." "mercifully" allowed the strange woman.

"Wow, gee, thanks. You're trying to sound cool, but you're just running away, you know?" Pointed out Black Heart.

"No. Destroying the CPUs is not my mission. That Plesure belongs to our goddess. Besides you stopping a fragment of her power is the greatest farce of our time." gloated the witch.

"Wow, thanks for the abundance of overwhelming faith... Not!" sarcastically thanked green brother before asking "Is it time for the witch hunt yet while readying his weapons."

"Oops, she's right we don't have time to fight Hera!" remembered Red.

"The big rat is on its way, nyu!" panicked Broccoli.

"Big rat? What you mean to say that a portion of the deity of sin is with in it?" asked Purple Heart.

"Ugh... I can all ready guess who it is ..." growned Green brother.

"The choice is yours. Face me if you wish. It would be my Plesure to see you all keeled over in pain again." smugly said the witch[Bitch].

"Tch. You're still the best at pissing me off, y'know that? Get you rotten face out of my sight!" White Heart yelled at the Witch.

"As you wish. I do hope we can cross blades again, someday." smugly replayed the witch as she then disappeared in a flash of light.

"She's gone." stated Purple Heart.

"That's the understatement of the year..." sighed Lelouch quietly to himself.

"Well maybe now isn't the best time to settle the score with her. Well anyway..." said Black Heart.

"That imminent threat is gone, so shall we return to our human forms?" asked Green heart.

"If she did fight us, it would've spelled trouble. I don't have much juice left, So to speak." admitted White heart as they all transformed back to their human forms one by one starting with Vert, Blanc, Neptune and last but not least [but still friendless] Noire.

"Phewwwwww. Uh-huh this form feels the best, no doubts 'bout dat." happily stated Neptune In her usual manor.

"Oh joyith, the queen of slackers hasith returned, oh parise be apron thie for thien art blessed with her raident presence of joy and laughter for yet another day." sarcastically sighed Lelouch Shakespeareian like as he then too transformed back into his human form.

"Aw shucks, Lou-Lou didn't anyone tell you not to go around flattering girls like that... Hay, wait just one Nepping second there Mister! You just back handedly insulted me shacksphereian style didn't you?" Yelled Neptune accusing Lelouch of the odvious.

"So tired..." quietly said Blance.

"Try to retain a regal air, would you? Human form or not we're still CPUs." scolded the up tight Noire of Laststion.

"Hevens, I say your always a bit to tensed up. Try to relax that puffed-chest, Noire." Vert asked [one of the only other goddesses in the group with an existent chest! Shoots fired again!].

"Hay buddy, I'm talkin to ya over here! Heloooooo, is anyone home?" yelled Netune trying to get Lelouch's attention.

"Wait a minute, how come Nep-Nep gets to call you Lou-Lou but I can't?" complained one unhappy nurse.

"She Dosent, she won't stop calling me that!" growled the irritated CPU candidate of Leanbox as he tried to shack Planetune's leader off of his leg.

"Lelouch don't be mean to my sister!" pleaded Nepgear.

"Don't worry, that's just how they act around each other, Lelouch Dosent really get along with Neptune because of the conflicting personalities you see." vert reassured Nepgear.

"Some how that just makes it seem worse." said Uni.

[one trip to the gapain fields later]

*Boom!* "CHU CHU CHUUUUU!" roared the possessed rodent [doing a poor imitation of Thomas the tank engines whistle] as it destroyed the surrounding countryside.

"Golly, look at that ting! If only he came out of the ocean with a reptilian roar...!" [see why I decided to call this chapter Mister mouse-zila?] Sid Red oblivious to the destruction said creature was causing while Neptune stared at it with stars in her eyes.

"Ahaha! Dude are you seeing this? He's barfing laser beams and stuff! Seeing this makes my day." said Nep senior in aww.

"Thi isn't a theme park! We need to do something!" IF yelled at her bubble brained friend.

"Mister Mouse please Stop!" begged Compa to no avail.

"CHU... CHU CHUUU!" roared the rodent as it ignored Compas please as it continued on its path of destruction.

"Time is short we'll have to use force." sternly said Blanc.

"Yay, my favourite! Blam, Boom, Kapow!" cheered Ram.

"Will we be able to defeat it?" and thus Nep Jr. began to doubt there chances because fo her self doubt yet again.

"Whoa, pretty sure I tolled you to lay off the emo juice, Nep Jr." scolded Nep seiner.

"But..." tried to reply Gears.

"C'mon! Are you saying your awsome big sister would lose to some not awsome big rat?" rhetorically asked Neptune.

"N-No, not at all, you're a CPU, unlike me..." said Nepgear putting herself down again.

If I can do it, a baby can do it! That's you Nep Jr.! Do it baby. You're smarter, work harder, tell less fibberonies, guys try to pick up constently, and..." ranted Neptune.

"Are you not just pointing out the areas in which you are lacking?" asked Vert.

"Don't forget that she's not a slacker like you and is actually responsible." Leouch added to Neptunes list of short comings.

[owned!]

"Whoa, am I!? But I've got some great qualities too, like um... When I... Do the stuff and things." panicked the older Nep sibling as she dug herself a bigger verbal hole as she tried to find anything to counter the Leanbox siblings clams.

"As usual, you've derailed the conversation. You were supposed to be cheering up Nepgear, remember?" said Noire reminding The [in Lelouch's opinion] air headed purple haired older Nep sister.

[one massive pep talk later, because I'm to lazy to type it all out]

"I'll lead the charge please back me up everyone!" yelled Nepgear filled with newly acquired confidence.

"CHUUUUUUUU!" roared the possessed rodent known as Warechu.

"Hold it right there! Cease this senseless destruction!" ordered the invigorated Nepgear.

"CHU? CHU CHU CHU! Huh? What's this light...? Uh, what'm I doing here...? I was in the graveyard, chu... CHU!? I'm huge! Or, no... I'm shrinking! What the heck, chu?" panicked Warechu as he regained consciousness.

"The rat seems confused, how's our chance!" yelled Uni.

"Yes, here we go!" agreed Nepgear.

[Fight scene! Go!]

"Let's show this vile creature its place..." Foowshing. "shall we!" said Lelouch as he transformed into his HDD form.

"I've got to be serious... Sometimes." said Neptune for no apparent reason.

"I'll be serious now..." Foowshing. "prosecer unit set!" announced Nepgear transforming into her HDD form as she then flew towards the possessed rat and started slashing him.

"Please allow me to express my "gratitude" for you service in "cleaning up" My Nations beautiful countryside you over grown abomination!" coldly yet sarcastically said Lelouch giving off the same aura he did against CFW Trick befor flying up to a high enough point in the sky as he the summoned eight translucent magenta kunie which formed a circle with the blades pointed inwards and started spinning clockwise, then they shot beams of red unstable yet highly volatile energy onto a single point creating ball of the same energy in front of him. "This is a little something I like to call "hadron satellite!" He announced as he he drew his gun in his left hand and fired a back laser into the ball of energy as it came out the other side a split second later as a ray of black and red destruction barring down on the unfortunate yet possessed Warechu doing monumental damage to the giant purple rat Compa keeps calling a rat.

"Chuuuuuuuuu!" screamed the rodent in pain as the attack connected with his person.

"Woah...!" stated the peanut gallery as they witnessed the attack first hand.

"Hay! No showing off!" yelled Uni as she transformed and then pelted Warechu in the face with high powered laser blasts, only for him to use seal wave on Neptune who suffered no damage but had gained a serious debuff to her strength and poisoning her as well."

"no attacking while I'm transforming..." said Neptune as if she was reminding everyone of a general rule in as she transformed into her HDD form then slashing the buffed up mid boss.

"Shadow waltz!" announced Green Brother activating said skill to attack his opponent, followed up with an EX multi burst from Uni.

"watch out!" Nepgear warned her friends befor dashing past and hitting Warechu with panzer blade then Neptune used cross combination to follow her sisters lead.

"Let's end this!" yelled Uni.

"Agreed." nodded Leouch as the two then used a formation skill.

"Last resort!" they both announced as Uni lined up a shot while Lelouch summoned eight more kunie which made a ball of energy like as the Lastation Girl fired off a super charged shot though the energy ball and coming out the other side as a giant black, red, green and white ray of death finishing off the rat and ending the fight [convenient huh?].

[Fight scene! End!]

"I got beaten up without knowing what was going on, chu..." said the rat as he fell face first into the dirt and turned back to normal.

"How do you feel now Nep Jr.?"

"Asked the older Nep sibling now in her human form.

"Good. I'm sorry for being such a handful sometimes..." apologiesd the youngest Nep sibling.

"Don't be. We can't have you get down in the dumps on yourself every time things start to look grim." stated IF truthfully.

"You should learn not to take anything seriously, like Nep-Nep!" said Compa.

"No thank you! One of her is enough, we don't need any more." Paled Lelouch at the thought of any more Neptunes.

"Yeah, don't take anything seriously, just like... Oh... That wasn't a compliment, actually." replied Neptune a little to late.

"Took you long enough, Heh he he he he!" laughed Lelouch at Neptunes slow realisation as Vert and Cave glared at him.

"Never mind that, keep in mind, this means that deity of sin's revival is ongoing." said the Noire oldest Tsundere in the group getting the conversation back on track.

"Such a tiny fragment of power was so strong..." mused a scared Uni trying to imagine what the total strength of the revived evil goddess was.

"We may not have much time to stand idly by." said Vert seriously.

"Everything's going to be fine, Uni. We're here for you. Me and you're friends okay." said Lelouch as he put his hand on Uni's shoulders and smiled comfortingly into her eyes.

"Uh... Y-Yeah... Uh thanks Lelouch." stutered a blushing Uni trying not to make eye contact but stealing a glance or two every now and then. This how ever did not go unnoticed by either Nepgear or Vet, the former pouting enviously at her friend while the latter saw exactly what was going on and desperately tried to hold back a big grin to go with the triumphant glint in her eyes.

'Yessss! Operation little sister in law is working! at this rate I'll have a little sister in no time!" mentally squealed Vert as she gave herself a mataforical pat on the back.

Those two weren't the only two to see that as well as Blanc, Noire and Neptune queen of the slackers exchanged a knowing look between themselves as they quietly watched the sisters of Nep-Nep and friendless Noire further.

"We should crush it now befor it revives completely." said Blanc keeping the conversation going.

"I agree entirely Lady Blanc, but there's one problem! We don't know where exactly in the gamindustri grave yard they're being revived in! For all we know it could be deep underground under piles of rubble." Pointed out the CPU candidate of Leanbox while readjusting his red framed glasses.

"We can't lose... We can't let the deity of sin have its way!" stated Nepgear determined to stop it befor that happens.

[later at the Basilicom in Planetune]

"Ahh, my darlings Lelouch and Vert! When you two leave and don't tell me where your going it brings me great pain...!" Poorly overdramatised an overreacting Chika setting off Lelouch's Bs meter.

"Please do not be upset, Chika. It was an emergency, you see." explained Vert trying to calm her down.

"What ever! I'm going back to bed, wake me if something happens... Okay?" yawned Lelouch as he trudged back to bed.

an hour or two later after Lelouch rested a bit he, Vet, Chika, Cave and 5pb. made there way back to Leanbox as the Oricale filled him in on what he missed out on earlier.

[back at Leanbox]

"ahh, home sweet home! I'll be in my office signing and filing paper work if anyone needs me!" was the first thing Lelouch said after walking through the doors of his and his sisters shared home.

"*sigh* I should have known that would be the first thing you say once we got back. Oh well, I'll be in my room if I'm need you know where to find me as well." sighed Vert before heading to her room as well to catch up on her three year backlog of games.

"Are they always like this?" asked a confused 5pb. not a costume to the siblings behaviour.

"Yep, pretty much! Isn't it great? The two of them are finally back together. Things couldn't be more perfect!" cheered Chika as she finally had both her beloved CPU and CPU candidate back.

"Sir Lelouch tends to spend almost all of his time filling out paper work while Lady Vert tends to spend her time playing her online games for the most part." explained Cave as best she could.

"Oh... Okay. Anyway I'll be going then, I've got a radio show to host. Bye!" cheered 5pb. as she left for her radio studio.

"Huh... A radio show? ...That might just work!" Chika said to herself some time after 5pb. had left.

[meanwhile in Verts room]

"Monthly subscription fee... I owe 800,000 credits... Chika will have my head." paled Vert as she read aloud the total outstanding amount of credits she now owes wishing she still was held captive in the gamindustri grave yard.

[END!]


	10. Who's that Tsundere? It's Noire!

(Hay guys I'm back! So if you are reading this it has been two days or more so since I announced the poll. And I'm surprised to say Noire and Blanc won by a total 25% of of the votes each. So here's what I'll do, I'll write a chapter for each girl in the top three. That means Noire, Blanc and Neptune. Any way here is the first of many that I have promised. I hope you enjoy. (P.s. This has been rewritten because the first one was a rush peice of crap.)

* * *

Character skit one! Who's that Tsundere? It's Noire! Noire: T-This isn't C-Cosplay I sware! (The title is a reference to Pokemon season one… it' an old reference)

It had only been a day since the CPUs of each nation had returned thanks to the collective efforts of their younger siblings, the CPU candidates. Lelouch had spent the entirety of the day before filling out and signing important documents and was doing so again today when...

*knock, knock, knock* "Good morning my darling brother. How are you doing today?" Asked the carefree oricale, Chika Hakozki as she barged her way past the large double doors and into Lelouch's Office not waiting for his reply. Hey, at least she knocked!

"Chika… how many times must I insist that you stop calling me your brother, and stop barging into my office all the damn time, it's annoying and highly distracting on my part! I have work to do and so do you, right Miss Chkia Hakozki?" the cold and emotionless voice of the office's first occupant greeted his uninvited guest, as pre there usual custom.

Said office was a 36 long by 48 wide room with one large window to his right, dark red carpet, cream white double doors, gold skirting boards made of gold, dark green walls lined with book shelves filled to the brim with countless books of all sourest of titles by several famous, well known and up and coming writers, a rug in the shape of Leanbox's crest a sword crossed with a line in an "X" shape on a light green square, a white door to a fully stocked, sparkling clean,nwhite walled, black and white floor tiled bath room to his left and large dark oak business desk at the far centre back of the room with a mini fridge hidden out of sight behind it.

"Awww. Do you have to always be like that? I brought you tea and everything~!" Pouted Chika holding a tray with a tea pot, 2 cups, not a mug like he prefers becaus it can hold more tea in it, saucers, a pot of surge, a small jug filled to the brim with milk, one full of cream, 2 silver tea spoons and a packet of his favourite biscuits to eat with his tea with.

Lelouch recognised the particular blend of tea for its aroma. It was blend of tea that was made and sold exclusively in Leanbox from a small village not to far from the capital. This blend was quite expensive to by locally and even more so to export internationally, so only the rich people of Leanbox, the finest of five star restaurants and the bacilacom could afford it.

'She only brings me this blend like this if someone what's to have a business or a personal meeting with me.' "Alright who is it this time Chika?" Bluntly asked the blond CPU candidate as he clearred away his paperwork.

"As stubborn as ever I see? Any way a certain someone from Laststion is here to see you. Care to hazard a guess as to why?" Chika asked seting the contents her tray onto the clear desktop now free of all obstructions.

"Laststion...? It's not Kei is it? If it is tell her I'm to busy right now with work to touter Uni on how to do paper work properly." asked the blond pouring himself a cup of tea.

"I'm afraid not sir. It's um... Someone more in portent then Miss Kei." eluded the Oricale.

"Don't tell me it's one of the CPU sisters is it?" he asked hopeing that wasn't the case while adding two tea spoons of surge to his tea cup.

"I'm afraid so sir. Why? Is that a problem?" asked Chika raising an eye brow at him.

"Of course it is! They should be collecting shares, not wasting thier valuable by coming here to talk to me of all people! Since when is a meeting with me more important to them then collecting shares to stop the deity of sin!?" asked Lelouch not spilling a drop of the milk onto his desk.

"Well, you are very attractive, sir. It is possible they could have developed a crush on you in the short time they've known you for." teased the oricale almost as if it was directed at someone else. Lelouch found this odd.

Just then the doors that Chika left partly ajar violently swung open reviling a red faced Tsundere in a black dress.

"Lies, slander! That's not why I'm here and you know it! Take that back right now!" angrily yell non other then Noire aka lady black heart of Laststion, her face as red as a radioactive tomatoe.

"... Chika, did you leave the doors open just so she could hear you say that?" bluntly asked Lelouch after taking a quick look at Noire's red face and then back to Chika with out moving his head. He then took a sip of his tea.

"Maybe~?" Chika Purred, franing ignorance and bringing an index finger to her chin.

"Quit joking around! I'm here to talk to Lelouch, not listen to you're comedy routine!" Stated Noire sending Chika a stern glare.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Chika poking Noire's bright red cheek.

"T-That's... It's just warm in here that's all!" Noire turned her head away and countered with tsundere logic. Nice save! 10/10.

"Right... Sure it is." Teasingly said Chika, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"That's enough Chika! My apologies for Miss Hakozki's behaviour. That's just who she is." apologiesd Lelouch on behalf of his nation's Oricale.

"What ever! Can we just get this over with? Prefuably In private…" asked Noire not wanting Chika to stay in the room any longer then she already has..

"All right, all right! I get the picture." said Chika walking to the door. "I'll just leave you two love birds to sort things out between yourselves, bye!" She added closing the door behind her.

"I'm going to kill that woman!" growled Noire.

"So what brings you to see me miss Noire?" asked Lelouch trying to change the subject from intent to commit murder to something more manageable.

"Hm...? Oh yeah! That was embarrassing... Any way Im here today to talk to you about what happened right after we beat that rat." said Noire stating her business for being here.

"Oh? And that would be...?" asked Lelouch.

"I want to know what your relationship is with my sister, Uni." bluntly said Noire skipping straight to the point.

"I beg you're pardon?" asked a confused teenage boy.

"Don't play dumb with me, buster! I saw Uni's and Nepgear's reactions to you holding Uni's shoulders yesterday, as did Blanc and Neptune! So don't try to dine it Mister!" yelled Noire as she pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Okay now I under stand. First off throes kinds of reactions are unfortunately a common occurrence these days. Tea?" sighed the boy before offering his guest a cup of tea.

"…Alright. One cup couldn't hurt, right?" A hesitant Noire agreed, she then made herself a cup of tea before asking: "You said you where used to such a reaction. Care to elaborate?"

"It's a long and complicated story. That and I'm pretty sure that I'll sound like an egomaniac if I try to explain it." He admitted the last part reluctantly. It felt rather embarrassing to do so.

"Uh huh…" Noire was not buying it one bit.

"So? What do you like about Uni in particular, Mr Lelouch?" Noire asked him seriously, locking eyes with him. A look of seriousness evident on her face as she sipped her tea.

'Oh, no…' Thought the teen worriedly. 'Vert's forced me to play enough dating sims where the girls have parent or older siblings to know where this is going. And it's nowhere good!' He started to panick though his body didn't physical show it.

"Um, well if I where to be completely honest…" He began. 'Quickly! What are my options here?'

A) I'm not into Fatties!

B) Uni's not the one I'm interested In…

C) Little Sisters are definitely my preferred type of girls. The younger the better!

D) I see Uni as valued friend and team mate… and nothing more. Honest!

'Really? That's it's!? You not giving me much to work with here brain. Let alone anything good!'

'What do you want me to do? I'm just your brain that your sister mentally scarred for life when she forced us to play all of those Visual novels and Dating sims for that entire week straight.'

'… we need serious professional help.'

'Agreed…'

"Well? I'm waiting." Noire was growing impatient. In the wise words of the Heavy weapons guy from TF2 "Not good!"

'Damn it! A is sexist as hell, C will make me sound like that perv CFW Trick and D sound like I'm just friends with her out of pity.' There was only one safe choice left. 'Damn it all! I'll just go with B.'

"…Uni is a good friend and all, but I'm afraid she's not the one I'm interested in."

"Oh? And who pray tell are you Interested in thenthey?" Sceptically asked Laststion's ruler with an eye brow raised.

A) Big sister Vert/Vert Oni-sama!

B) Rom!

C) Ram!

D) Neptune…?

E) Someone near by.

'SERIOUSLY BRAIN! WHAT'S WITH THE FIRST FOUR OPTIONS!?'

'Again. Not my fault! Blame. Vert!'

'God damn it Vert!' "…Well who says it's not someone close by?" 'Why was that the only good option?'

'Blame. Vert!'

"What are you saying exactly?" Noire's interest was peaked.

'Don't screw me over this time brain.'

'I give up. You're on you own from here buddy…'

'Damn it Brain!'

A) Noire.

B) Chika.

'Ffffffffuck!'

"Spit it out already!"

"Um… well I, that is to say uh…"

"For heavens sake… Out with it already!"

"It's you…!" 'Wait. Did I just say that out? Oh fuck. Now she'll get the wrong Idea!'

Noire's reaction could,no it can be compared to a boiling tea kettle. It starts off with a slow quite boil and ends with a high pitched squeal as the exterior becomes scolding hot.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh! M-m-me? Are seriously?!"

"No! T-that's not what I ment…" The situation just got worse.

"Then what did you mean then, huh!?"

"Well, it's just that you're so pretty and mature that I couldn't think of anything else to say…" He blurted out with out thinking. 'Oh, great. Now I've made things even worse. I'm so screwed…'

"P-p-p-p-p-p-pretty? You think I'm…" Norie started to drink more and more cups of tea, as if to try and wash away what she had just heard. It was at this moment Noire knew, she had too many cups of tea.

"A-are you okay? You seem a bit nervous." Lelouch asked his guest who in fact was acting nervously.

"Um... You wouldn't know were the nearest bathroom is would you? Hehehehehe..." asked the Tsundere nervously leaning forward a tiny bit.

"There's one to you're right." said Lelouch pointing to the bath room with his left hand.

"There's one in here!?" asked Noire.

After Noire had left to use the bathroom Lelouch poured himself another cup of tea.

'That's the problem with this tea if you drink to much of it after trying it for the first time then you'll need to go to the rest room instently.' though the male CPU as he added milk and surge to his tea and mixed it well before taking a drink of it thanking his luck that this wasn't the first time he was having some either. He remembered the first time he tryed some, vert and Chika had dragged him there while they were showing him around Leanbox the day after he came into existence.

He had just finished his first cup of the stuff he had ordered not long ago when the man two tables away from them who was apparently also trying some went over board and "soiled" himself. Since then Lelouch has been careful about how much he drinks this brand of tea in privet or in public.

"Ugh… how am I going to get myself out of this one…" The boy slumped back into his chair.

[30 minutes later]

"So in summery, you're afraid your sister is smiten... with me?" asked the male CPU candidate of Leanbox, his foot in mouth experience well behind him.

"Y-Yeah, so... I mean it's not that big of a deal if you don't like her or anything, but if you hurt her in any way I'll make you wish you were never born!" Threatened Noire.

"I understand compleatly. Well if that's all I have paper work to finish." said Lelouch as he was ready to end the meeting.

"Oh... Uh, O-Of course! I-I'll just show myself out. Thanks for listening to me... And for the tea." thanked noire sincerely.

"No problem. I'm just glad I could help you out with something." rlpyed Lelouch kindly with a kind smile.

"... Um, well I uh got to get going so bye then!" said Noire befor heading for the door as her heart stared beating fast for some reason. "Oh, um before I go could I ask one more teeny tiny thing before I go?" She asked nervously stoping just shy of the doors.

"Well why not, as long as it's not to much trouble." agreed Lelouch.

"Could um... Could we be friends? If it's not to much trouble that is!" she asked hopefully.

"Of course! I don't see a problem with that." said Lelouch excepting her offer of friendship.

"Really... I mean um, yeah that's uh, cool! I'll just be friend... I mean going now, bye!" said Noire as she left the room.

"Whoo! That was close! For a moment there I thought he'd say no... So that's the kind of guy uni likes uh? I guess he's alright, for a guy I mean!" said the eldest Tsundere to herself.

"You soooooo totally like him!" said Chika in a sing song voice from down the hall.

"Shut up, you damnded green haired witch!... And you're wrong, dead wrong!" yelled the embarrassed Tsundere CPU.

"Oh please Noire it's so odvious a blind person could see it." stated vert walking past her friend embaressing her further.

[END!]


	11. Blanc's books

It had been a few days since his meeting with Noire and he was relaxing in his office reading a book after finishing his work for the day earlier then usual. unfortunately for him Vert was going to go out and do a few errands and decided to take him with her, unfortunately for her Lelouch had already accounted for that possibility and had used his CPU form to sneak out of the Basilicom by sinking into the shadows and moving from one to the other, either object and or person until he was a good distance away from the building.

"Vert, my game obsessed sister. Smart though you are, you are no match for my vast intellect and expertise when it comes to stealth and evasion tactics, hehehe." chuckled the cocky young CPU candidate as he excited the shadow of a wall in an alleyway a good distance away from the bacilacom and transformed back to his human form. "Now to go and find something to kill some time." he said to himself as he then walked down the alley towards the city centre.

L[a few minutes of walking around the city later]

"I haven't been here since my coma. Wait did I pick up that book I ordered? Well only one way to find out." wondered Lelouch as he stopped in front of a book store he hasn't been to in three months before deciding to go in side. A few minutes later he excited the book store now holding a paper bag under his arm.

"I wonder, is my usual place still open? I might as well see." pondered the blond teenaged boy as he headed in the direction of his favourite cafe in the centre of town with his package under his arm.

[later at the basilicom]

Blanc, We're board! Can't you go get that book some other time?" whined a familiar voice.

"I'm tired..." tiredly said her twin sister.

"Will you two please be quiet. I'm sorry for the inconvenience Vert, but I need to ask you a favour..." Blanc hushed her sisters before turning here attention back to Vert.

"Why it's no problem at all Blanc. I just had to cancel my plans for today any way." sighed vert dejectedly.

"Why is some thing wrong?" asked her mostly silent yet calm [unless you bring up her chest size] friend.

"I hab planed on bringing my darling brother Lou-Lou with me on some earneds, but he disappeared before I could even ask him." complained Vert accidentally useing the nickname she calls him in private.

"Lou-Lou? You mean Lelouch, right?" asked Blanc curiously.

"O-Oh My! Did I say that out loud? Please ignore that silly nickname, he Dosent like anyone calling him that." said Vert realising her error.

"Pffffft Hahahahahahaha! That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!" laughed Ram.

"I like it..." said Rom positively.

"I'm not even going to ask." stated Blanc.

"Vert! I'm back!" called Lelouch as he walked through the front doors.

"And just where have you been young man?" rhetorically asked Vert getting up from her seat and crossing her arms as she glared at him.

"I went to pick to pick up a book I ordered three months ago that I haven't had a chance to pick up until now." said the young man as he held up the brown paper bag he was holding under his arm.

"Lelouch!" Yelled Rom and Ram as the ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"And what exactly was so special about this book that you had to sneak out to get it?" Vert demanded to know.

"Maybe it's a..." said Chika entering the room befor being cut off by Lelouch.

"Don't even go there Chika." warned Lelouch as he glared at her. "If you must know what it is then you can have a read of it first." he said as he handed Vert the bag as he left the room.

"Let's see what all the fuss is about shall we?" said vert taking said book out of the dag her brother handed her. "What the..."

"What is it?" asked Ram couriousily.

"Blanc it's you book!" said Vert showing the cover to her friend.

"Wait a minute this is the book I wrote three years ago!" said Blanc after getting a closer look at the book in question.

"That's what this is about? Man I was hopeing it was something good." said Chika semi disappointed.

"And what is that supposed to mean, huh?" yelled the Lowee CPU angrily at the Leanbox oricale.

"Wha... Uh n-nothing!" panicked Chika.

"So my life's work is nothing to you huh?" rhetorically asked an enraged Blanc now holding her giant hammer.

It was at this moment that Chika Hakozki knew she fucked up big time.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Chika as she took off running from the yandere CPU.

"Get back here you coward!" yelled Blanc in hot pursuit of the offending oricale.

"Ugh... I wish Blanc wasn't so stuck up about everything." sighed Ram.

"I wonder what ha being a brothers like..." pondered rom.

"What are you talking about Rom? We already know that!" stated Ram.

"We do...?" asked a confused Rom.

"Yeah, Lelouch has been like big brother to since we meet him remember? Like when he helped us beat up the old, gross perv and got us ice-cream after words remember?" said Ram reminding her sister Rom of those events.

"Ho yeah... He's really nice..." said a smiling Rom.

'Big brother, huh?' thought Vert before she had a brilliant plan.

"Hay girls? I have an idea, care to listen?" said Vert gaining the twins attention.

The next few hours were filled with the screams of a fleeing Chika, an angry Blanc on the war path and Vert trying to and succeeding in convicting the twins Rom and Ram to try and hook there sister up with Lelouch so they can have a big brother in law.


	12. The useless pudding Goddess returns!

A few days have passed since Chika was nearly hospitalised by a ticked off Godess of Lowee and Lelouch, Cave and 5pb were just after finishing off there quest involving beating an elemental dragon for the third time that day and he was honestly bone tired and Cave wasn't helping either.

"So can we call it quits now?" asked an out of breath Leanbox CPU candidate as he fell to his knees.

"Not until we turn this quest in and repeat a dozen more times, besides we don't have nearly enough shares to help lady vert to fully recover yet." answered Cave as brutal honest as ever.

"Ugghhh... You're killing me Cave, you know that right?" exaggerated the tired Teen as he fell flat on his face.

"Do we seriously have to do this quset a dozen more times?" asked 5pb concerned for her friend.

"Unfortunately yes, but not to day. Come, let us head for home." said Cave as she pulled one of Lelouch's arms over her shoulder with 5pb. doing the same with his other arm.

[an hour or two later]

"We're back!" announced 5pb. as they entered through the front doors.

"Welcome back you three. Um... What happened to my darling Lelouch?" asked Chika after welcoming them back.

"He fine. He just needs to exercise more." stated while holding up the tired CPU candidate in question.

"You know I only exercise enough to keep in shape. Any more then that is time I could be useing to do more paperwork." argued the male CPU candidate in protest.

"Well you could stand to gain some more meat on those bone of yours. Hehehehehehe! You should definitely get some "toned and rigged" muscles they'd look stuning on you my darling Lou-Lou." said Chika practically drooling and having a nose bleed while imagining a muscular Lelouch doing "things" to her in his or her bed room basically R rated stuff.

"That is why I hate that nickname..." said a uncomfortable Lelouch as he literally felt Chika eye humping him all over.

"I-I can see why..." said 5pb. feeling as awkward as the situation they got themselves in.

"Lelouch, there you are! Chika stop drooling. We just hab the carpets cleaned." said Vert as she entered the room apparently for her brother.

"Oh! Sorry Vert!" said Chika after wiping the drool and blood from her face.

"You need me for something Vert?" asked the younger sibling who was now standing up straight by himself.

"Yes I dead I do. A few guests of mine hasn't shown up yet and I need you to look for them. They should have been here about an hour ago but they still haven't shown up yet." explained Vert with a tired sigh.

"And you're not going yourself because?" asked a tired Lelouch who could now stand on his own two feet.

"W-well um... I have business to attend to that's why." poorly lied Vert with a straight face.

"Let me guess, you've gust started a new game or you're in the middle of a guild war but only have the time to ask me to go look for them am I right?" said Lelouch taking a shot in the dark.

"W-What would make you say that? My my you have quite the active imagination my dear brother." said Vert playing it off as if it was just a random guess.

"You are aren't you?" Lelouch asked sure that he was right about his guess.

"... Yes." sighed Vert In defeat.

"Knew it!" stated Lelouch not surprised at all by his sisters behaviour unlike 5pb.

[Some time later at Leanbox's port town]

"Not five minutes here and I find the queen of the slackers stuffing her face with her favourite confection and her sister and friends helping in the constitution of said confection as well." sighed Lelouch as he, Cave and 5pb found Verts guests plus IF and Compa in the middle of the park eating a life time supply of pudding bettewn themselves.

"Hi ya Lou-Lou. What brings you here?" greeted pink haired nurse as she instently went back to eating her pudding lnocetly.

"Good evening Miss Compa and Miss IF, as for why I am here it's because Vert was worried something had happened to you two on your way to the bacilacom so she sent me to come find you two. but as it would seem it was a waste of time to begin with!" scolded the CPU candidate of Leanbox as he then explained why he was looking for them.

"Aw aren't you sweet comeing all this way to escort little old me, the main character of this game franchise and friends. You're like my knight in shining plot armour." said Neptune breaking the fourth wall as she normally dose when ever they run into each other.

"And you're as air headed as always you empty headed dimwitt!" said Lelouch bluntly stating his announce at her presence.

"Where did you two get all this pudding?" asked a shocked 5pb.

"I've been wondering that myself." agreed Cave looking at the literal pile of unopened pudding cups behind the two Nep sisters.

"Oh, you mean these?" asked Nepgear pointing to the mountain of pudding cups behind them. "Neptune got them for helping stop a thief run off with the recipe for them." said Nepgear placing another spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

"By the way Lelouch I've been meaning to ask, why are you always so mean to Neptune all the time?" asked IF curiously as she shoved another spoon of pudding into her mouth.

"Yeah! Why are you so mean to Nep-Nep!" said Compa wanting to know as well as the others present.

"I don't what to talk about it." was all the blond haired boy said on the subject before walking off in the direction of the bacilacom tallied by his bodyguard Cave.

"Hay, wait! We just found them and now we're just going to leave them here?" asked 5pb shock at Lelouch's action.

"Yeah you could at least help carry our pudding back with us, ya know!" Neptune yelled at the repeating figure her friend Vert's little brother.

[back at the bacilacom]

"Ah, Neptune so good to see you made it here safely. I hope my darling brother didn't cause you any trouble on your way here."said Vert greeting her old friend.

"It was more of the other way around." Lelouch mumbled to himself.

"Well then allow me to officially welcome you to Leanbox's bacilacom lady's." said Vert happily.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my office." said Lelouch as he walked off.

"Geez, what's with that guy? It's like he can't stand being within six centimetres of Neptune or somethings." asked IF feed up with his attitude towards Neptune.

"*sigh* I'm afraid that's the result of a harmless prank gone wrong. It's been three years and the poor dear still hasn't gotten over it." sighed Vert as she watched her brother leave the room.

"What! This is all because of a stupid little prank?" asked IF.

"Wow. It must have been one awful prank to get that reaction from some as kind as Lou-Lou." said Compa.

"Well ya see, I kind got carried away with it and I may have also cost him a few hundered credits in damages..." said Neptune who then laughed nervously while shocking everyone but Vert.

"What did you do Neptune?" asked IF who was the first to yet over the shock of what Neptune said.

"It was two months before we and the other godesses left for the gamindustri grave yard. Lelouch owed me a favour and me and Chika managed to convince him to cosplay as a video game character of his choice, but once he finally chose and put on very expensive and rented costume might I add, that's when Neptunes little prank happened." said Vert glaring at Neptune. "She set up a classic bucket of water falls on your head prank but replaced the water bucket with a paint bucket. Im sure you can imagine what happened next." continued Vert.

"That's a new low even for you Neptune." said IF scolding her friend.

"Wait what was the costume he picked anyway?" asked Nepgear curiously.

"Well I gave him a choice of a list of several characters and he picked Zero from the Megaman X series of games. It's such a shame to he looked absolutely stuning in that costume too" sighed Vert.

"look I said I was sorry. Oven payed for three thirds of the bill to replace the costume." said Neptune apologetically.

"His hair was stained bright blue for months! I'm still surprised he's still talking to you at all." stated Vret angrily.

"Well at least they don't know what happened after words. Wait did I say that out loud?" asked Neptune after saying something she should have said in her head(not that there was much room to think in there any ways).

"Um you kind of did..." said Nepgear feeling embarrassed for her sister.

"Neptune, did something happen between you and my brother after your travesty of a prank?" asked Vert sternly.

"Uh, well you see I may have acidently um... kissed him." admitted an embarrassed Godesss of Plantune.

"What!" yelled pretty much everyone the most shocked was Nepgear.

'Oh my, putting the moves on the boy your sister has a crush on three years before she even meets him who bold.' thought Vert with stars in her eyes at the thought of one more candidate for the position of her posable sister in law sometime in the near future.

Nep-Nep k-kissed him?" said a shocked Compa.

"What when did this happen?" asked IF.

"S-She kissed h-him... My sister kissed L-Lelouch..." repeated Nepgear in a shocked state.

"Uh hay Nep Jr. are you okay? You're kind spacing out over there." asked Nep Jr's concerned older sister.

"When did it happen? Details, give me details!" frantically demanded Vert wanting to know every last detail.

"Was he any good?" asked IF quitely.

"Well it was right after Vert made me go apologise to him. I managed to catch up to him and get him to listen to me and right as I was about to finish my super awsome apology one of the staff who was cleaning up the mess I made rushed past us pushing him into me and we fell and he landed on top of me and we um... Locked lips as they say." explained Neptune who was now all flustered from telling her friends and sister about the incident in Question while Vert sent a detailed text to Chika asking her to find out who that member of staff was and give him or her a raise for what they did.

[meanwhile in Lelouch's office]

"AHCOOO! Is someone talking about me? Its probably just my imagination." said Lelouch as he finished off the last of the pile of paper work in front of him and stared a new one.

[END!]


	13. Vert joins the battle (About time!)

(I'm back... to work on this story. LOL! Sorry I've neglected this story for so long but I started writing Other stories until I got back my drive to work on this story back. any way here's the next chapter(and no Suzaku will not be in this story just for the sake of pairings).

Two days have past since the Nep sisters visit and Lelouch accompanied by his body guard Cave where after finishing a quest to slay the elemental dragon that was plaguing the country side (for the thirteenth time this week).

"Sigh... Another day of hard work done, time to kick back and relax." sighed a tired male CPU candidate as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Sir please try not to be so presumptuous. We still have to turn the quest in." said Cave reminding him that the job was not officially done yet.

"Oh! My apologies Cave. I didn't mean to come off as such." apologiesd Lelouch.

"It alright sir. Are you feeling okay? You've been rather distracted as of late." asked Cave concerned for her nations CPU candidate's sake.

"Hm? I'm fine why do you ask?" asked the courious young blonde.

"Well you seem to be spaceing out lately. Is something the matter?" asked a worried Cave.

"Oh it's nothing important. I just thought someone was talking about me behind my back two bays ago." said Lelouch honestly.

"O-Oh? Is that all? At least it's not something serious." said Cave remembering the story Neptune and Vet regaled her, 5pb, IF, Compa and Nepgear in about why Lelouch dislikes Neptune as strongly as he dose.

"Are you alright Cave? Your face has gone red." asked the concerned blonde male CPU candidate of Leanbox.

"Huh! It's nothing I assure you, sir. Let's get this quest turned in and call it a day shall we?" said Cave changing the subject.

[sometime later]

"Chicka, Vert were back!" stated Lelouch as he and Cave entered the Basilicom."

"Ah, Lelouch There you are. I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" asked Chika greeting them at the door.

"For the last time Chika, stop trying to trick me to go out with you." dryly said Lelouch shooting down Chika's hopes.

"Waaaaah, you're so mean Lou-Lou *sniff* I just wanted to..." cried Chika makeing a show of herself.

"Chika, please stop the B.S. your makeing a scene." asked Cave embraced.

"Oh fine! Any way Vert was looking for you eariler. She said she wanted to talk to you about something important she should still be in her room waiting for you. Oh, and before I forget the CPU candidate of Planetune is here to see her as well." said Chika after dropping the embarrassing act.

"Hm? What is she doing here? wasnt she just here two days ago?" asked a curious male CPU.

"Might as well ask her ourselfs. Shall we get going then sir?" asked Cave as she and Lelouch left to go see what Vert wanted.

(in Verts room)

"Mmm... I feel as though I have regained most of my strength." said Vert feeling much better.

"I mustn't force the others to carry on with out me. I shall show them what I can...hmm?" said Vert until something caught her eye.

"Heavens, it seems tomorrow is the release date for the new RPG I've been looking forward to. Hmmmm... Perhaps the world can wait one more week while I speed through that game."

"Um, Vert..." said Nepgear announcing her presence in the room.

"Oops! Did you, by chance, hear me?" asked an embaresed Goddess of Leanbox.

"Every word..." sighed Nepgear.

"O-Oh. I knew that, so I was playing a joke on you. I would never put a joke on you. I would never put my gaming habits before the world." lied Vert hopeing Nepgear would fall for it.

"But I don't think people make jokes when they're talking to themselves..." said Nepgear pointing out the flaw in Verts flimsy cover story.

"M-My. Such attention to detail, this one has. A-Anyway." said Vert changing the subject.

"I will now show you how strong grace and beauty can be. Look forward to my skills." stated Vert proudly.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Vert, its me Lelouch. You wanted to see me?" asked Lelouch from the other side of Vert's bed room door.

"Yes, he's back, now I can give him what I bought for him earlier today! It's open! excitedly said Vert before telling her brother the door was open as she ran to get a bag from the closet.

"Good evening Nepgear, it's nice to see you again." said Lelouch greeting his fellow CPU candidate.

"Hu? O-Oh yes it's good to see you too Lelouch." said Nepgear still thinking about what happened two days ago.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." asked Lelouch concered about his friends well being.

"I'm fine seriously. Its just a bit stuffy in here that's all." said Nepgear franing herself with her hand.

"Hmmmm... Alright if you say so." said Lelouch deciding to believe her for now.

"Aww! And I had the camera ready and everything too." pouted Vert with a large bag in one hand and camera in the other.

"Vert, this is not one of you racy video games. Can you just tell me what you want to talk to me about already?" asked an annoyed Leanbox CPU candidate.

I'll give you two some privacy, it was nice talking to you again Lelouch." said Nepgear as she went for the door only for Vert to call her back.

"Actually, since you're here Nepgear I'd love to get you're opinion as well. Why don't you stay a bit longer?" asked Vert dragging her back into the room.

"G-Goodness! If it's alright with you two then I'll stay." said Nepgear agreeing to stay.

"Why do I feel as though this is only going to end badly for me?" rhetorically asked the blonde CPU candidate.

"Now, now. It's nothing bad my dear Lou-Lou. In fact it's something terrific." said Vert excitedly only worrying her brother even more.

"Some how I doubt that Vert." sweat dropped Leouch.

"Oh come now brother, it's not going to be like last time I assure you." assured his big sister.

"Last time?... Oh no, this isn't another costume is it?" asked Lelouch frightened of a repeat of last time.

"A costume? What is it?" asked Nepgear curiously.

"You'll see." was all vert said on the subject before dragging her brother to the side room threatening to force him to play another (bleggh) B.L game (about her throws up in a bucket near by) if he didn't do as he was tolled.

[a few minutes and one costume change later]

"Presenting Lelouch as megaman Zero said Vert dragging Lelouch out of the side room in a perfectly designed and tailored replica costume of Zero's armor from MMZ 1-4 with accurate and expertly crafted weapons and grey contacts.

"I hate you so much right now!" growned an embaresed Lelouch as he stood there in costume.

"Stand up straight my darling brother. It's considered bad man ours to slouch in front of guests." said Vert correcting his postoir.

"O-Oh my!" blushed Nepgear starring at the extremely dark blue under not covered by the armor as Vert took a picture of her brother.

"Lucky his unamused expression is Close to Zero's general expression in the Zero series." said Vert sending it to everyone of her friends, there sisters and each nations Oricales who replayed less then a few seconds of receiving the photo [not long after, Norie sent a text asking if Lelouch was willing to cosplay with her some time hopeing to cosplay as either Ciel or Fariy leviathan from the same series of games Lelouch's costume was from, ending it with the classic Tesundere line of "it's not because I really want to or anything... Baka!"].

"Can I get changed now? I feel totally exposed in this." asked the embaresed CPU candidate as a light green haired Oricale durst through the door demanding to now we're he was.

"Oh no... Please anyone but her." whined Lelouch realiseing he was cornered as Chika started squealing like a fan girl at a concert.

"Lelouch in cosplay. Yes! I never thought I'd see this glorious sight again. He looks even handsomer then he did last time!" Squealed Chika literally hanging out of him with an iron tight grip while feeling him up and down with her eyes.

"Can't... Breath... Help!" said Lelouch strugleing to breathe.

[one crowbar to pry Chika off of Lelouch, one resuscitation of said CPU candidate and a costume change later]

"Alright. Now that we've established Vert will be joining us on our journey, I'll finish my paper work and meet you at the front entrance once I've gathered my things. I'll see you then." Said Lelouch as he walked down the hall to his office.

"So Nepgear, did you like what you saw?" Vert suggestively asked the teenaged CPU candidate as soon as her brother was out of ear shot.

"W-What!? No, I mean yes, I mean I'd never..." stuttered the purple haired teenage girl who's face was as red as a the blood rushing to it.

"Something tells me she more then liked it my dear sister Vert." said Chika taking her turn to tease the Planetune CPU candidate.

"I-I-I'll see you at the enterace, bye." said a flustered Neptune's younger sister as she ran off to the place Lelouch said he'd meet them once he was finished his work, mostly to getaway from his older sister and Chika's teasing.

"Aww, well she's no fun. She couldn't take the tiniest bit of teasing." pouted Chika.

"My little brother is quite the heart braker isn't he?" Rhetorically asked an amused Vert.

"You can say that again." said Chika from experience.

"Any way I'll go get a head start on packing me things for the journey, I trust you'll keep things in order until we return Chika?" asked Vert.

"Of course! You can count on me my darling Vert." answered Chika happily.

"Thank you Chika, I'll see you when we return." thanked Vert as she then went to her room to pack her things.

[END!]


	14. Ninja Vs Kinght! Round 2!

(I'm back again! Sorry for the lon wait. I resonantly got my hands on a copy of Overwatch and the copy of Gears of war 4 I preordered months ago. (I've been addicted to playing Overwatch since I finish Gears of war 4 and I can stop... Send help!) Any way here is the latest chapter, hope you enjoy.)

It had already been two hours since Lelouch had entered his office and had just finished signing the last pice of paperwork that was waiting on his desk for him that day.

"Sigh... Time to get started packing for the journey ahead." sighed Lelouch as he dropped the pen he held in his hand, rose from his seat and pushed it in behind his desk then left the room locking the door behind him.

as he walked his mind began to reflect on the events of two days ago. 'That's the first time that I've seen Vert smile in three years. I'm glad she's smiling again, even if it's at my expense and humanitarian.' thought the blonde teen as he entered his room and began packing his things for the trip.

[later that same day in Planetune]

"And so, evil has bitten the dust!" randomly said red for no reason.

"It's sweet to see an evil empire brought to its knees, but this cycle is getting to be a real bore-chore." piped up Neptune stating how boring things where getting.

'Evil empire... Why dose that sound familiar?' thought Lelouch mulling over those two words in his mind.

"Lame, lame, lame! How much longer do we have to do the same thing!?" yelled a frustrated and bored Ram snapping Lelouch back to reality.

"I agree with Ram, actually. This is growing tedious. Treating the different symptoms won't necessarily cure the disease, you know?" said uni agreeing with Ram.

"I've never been one to employ ineffective tactics, after all. Lelouch's older sister Vert announced agreeing with the two girls to speak before her.

"But what else can we do?" asked the innocent as ever Compa.

*ring, ring* rang the phone of none other then IF.

"One sec. Great, here comes a call from "Hey listen, Nevi"." Said IF as she answered her phone.

'Who in there right mind gives there children such absurd names? Better still, how many people with strang names dose IF know?' wondered Lelouch as IF had finished her phone call.

"Perfect timing, everyone. We found a key ASIC facility that manufacturers the mod chips." said If after hanging up and putting her phone back into her coat pocket.

"Oh, a hardware factory? If we can stop them there..." started Nepgear.

"We could potentially halt the distribution of those stupid things entirely." finished Noire.

"Oooh! Fun! Are we gonna rappel in through the windows? Where is it?" asked an excited yet idiotic Neptune(Lelouch's words not mine).

"Don't be stupid you dimwitted excuse of a CPU. Besides, why on earth would we do that in the first place? Think before let anything out of that mouth of yours." the youngest of the two blond siblings in the room.

"Ouch, why do you have to be so cold to me Lou-Lou? You never where when we first meet." flirtatiously asked Neptune clinging to Leoluch's right arm and invading his personal space.

"Get off me, you pint-sized nitwit." ordered Lelouch as he tryed to steal back his arm from the CPU of Planetune by shaking it up and down quite violently much to the amusement of said Goddess as she was literally thrown about like she was on a amusement ride.

"Wheeee! Where are we going any way?" asked the older Nep sibling after letting go of Lelouch's arm.

"Lastation. Let's go settle this, shall we?" asked IF even though she already know everyone's answer.

[later that day at the factory]

"This is the factory? Goodness... So many kink-knacks and hardware gadgets I've never seen before!" gasped Nepgear nerding out over all of the machines in front of her.

"Don't be happy about what you see here!" snapped Uni.

"It's pretty impressive that ASIC could handle a large operation without getting detected sooner." admitted IF impressed at how ASIC had hide the presents of the factory for so long.

"I'm just surprised that now one reported this place for noise pollution yet." stated Lelouch complaining about the level of noise being produced by said factory they had just easily entered which was lightly guarded for some reason.

"Hey, so, can we break stuff yet?" asked Red impatiently.

"Already am! This place makes those crappy chip things, so let's crush everything!" stated the simple minded Neptune smashing away at any random pice of machinery that was unfortunate enough to be in her way soon joined by red.

'Those two are cut from the same cloth, aren't they...' Lelouch thought to himself rhetorically as his face meet the palm of his right hand.

"You sound like a barbarian. If you make a big scene, they'll run away with there goods." said Norie pointing out what the brutish Neptune was clearly over looking.

"Aim for the highest rung on this factory's ladder, and the operation will grind to a halt." said the ever quite Blance throwing her thoughts into the conversation.

"You mean like a manager?" asked a confused 5pb.

"With out a leader, most groups roll over and surrender without a fight, nyu." explained Broccoli.

"She has a point. So, with out further ado shall we proceed?" asked Lelouch gentlemanly like as the group then ventured further into the factory.

[a little later]

"Yo, pick up the pace! I wanna see some results today! Just a bait more and ASIC will have word under it's control! Every one will worship us! ranted none other the, you guest it Underling after ordering the factory workers to work harder.

"Yeahhhhhhh!" cheered the factory workers who almost sounded like children (well, that just adds to the list of reasons why the shady manufacturing facility should be shut down. Remember kids, child labour is no good).

"Oh. You again. Great." IF said disappointed that they ran into underling again.

"Huh? No back talk! Get working! Really, crap! Wh-what are you dumb broads and blonde guy doing here!?" asked a surprised Underling after realising who was behind her.

"Heya, hiya, how'ya! We're here to smash and crash this factory to bits." stated Neptune useing what almost sounded like a rhyme.

"Way to state our intetions "captain odvious"!" mocked a sarcastic Lelouch.

"Smashy smashy, nyu." said Broccoli with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"well? Aren't hurry up and run away like you always do." taunted Uni pissing off underling.

"Shaddap! You make it sound like all I do is run away!" complained underling.

"But you always do. Right rom?" countered Ram asking her sister to clarify a second later.

"Uh-huh..." answered Rom quietly.

"Grrr... Makin' a fool outta me... I can't let this mission fail!" said Underling determined not to fail the mission her boss's gave her.

"Miss underling is certainly motivated today, isn't she?" said Compa as happy as ever.

"We can't fail, either. You are not allowed to make any more of these illegal devices!" stated Nepgear with more determination then usual.

"Nothing personal miss...um, what was your name again?" said Lelouch before asking her name.

"It's not underling just so you know, it's Linda. answered Linda.

"My apologies. As I was saying, nothing personal miss Linda.

[a short two minute battle later]

"dammit!" grunted underling/Linda beaten once again.

"Yay, we win again!" cheered Ram.

"I don't know why you thought you you could take us all on." said the quite Blanc.

"Sh-Shut up, OK!? There are way too many of you! You're all a bunch of Cheaters! accused Linda the sore loser.

"Cheaters? Heavens, with the items you develop, that title is better suited to you is it not?" effectively counter the beautiful and voluptuous Vert.

"All your factory buddies ran off(A/N probably back to there mothers). Maybe you should...you know...follow suit or...something?" curiously asked Neptune.

"I can't. CFW Magic herself told me to hold this position. No way I'm gonna run away just because you broads strong-arm me!" answered underling/Linda as determined as ever.

"Well...at least you can't say she isn't dedicated to her work..." sweat dropped Lelouch.

"Wow, she really is motivated today." said red kind of impressed...maybe.

"You'll never win against us. Give up." stated Noire confidently.

"Grrrrrrrr...!" growled Linda in frustration.

"Such admirable resolve." said a familiar vioce.

"That's...!" said Uni as the owner of the Voice stepped forward.

"CFW Brave, sir!?" asked Linda surprised that one of her bosses had shown up.

"Should have known a CFW wasn't far." said Lelouch narrowing his gaze at the new comer.

"Stand aside. I will take it from here." declared CFW Brave as he drew his massive sword.

"B-But the factory... I can't fail my mission..." Linda tryed to argue back.

"Nothing will come from throwing your life away in vain. Go." ordered the giant knightly ASIC mech.

"Even though it pains me to say it, I agree with the gundam and power rangers reject. Throwing your life a way when it will change nothing is as pointless as a dull weapon. Besides its beater to live and fight another day then die, right.?" said Lelouch agreeing with the towering ASIC mech.

"Tch... Yes, sir..." growned Linda as she did as what was asked of her.

"We meet again.." said CFW Brave addressing the three CPU candidates he fought last time.

"So it seems." said Lelouch drawing his weapons.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this." said Uni glaring at the giant knight.

"I cannot allow you to destroy this precious factory of ours. Leave at once, or else." warned CFW Brave readying his great sword.

"We will not. We can't let this place to continue to make those chips." declared Nepgear definitely.

"Hang on, Nepgear. Let me talk to him." said taking control of the conversation.

"Uni?" asked a confused Nepgear.

"You're our enemy, but honestly, I couldn't scence any evil intentions from you before. But I was wrong. I can't believe anyone good would defend what's going on in this factory." said the disgusted uni.

"Destroying this place would bring sadness to the worlds children who seek happiness! I cannot allow it!" said Brave confusing matters.

'Oh, no. It's one of those moral debates...oh joy, this should be interesting.' mentally sighed Lelouch as he then began checking his weapons while he patiently waited for the two to finish there argument(yeah...I'm skipping the hole back and forth bettewn Uni and Brave because I can't be bothered to type it all out, plus I'm lazy. Get over it).

"Our ideals shall never coincide. I cannot accept you argument." said Brave coming to the conclusion that he and Uni's ideals where miles apart.

"I was hopeing you'd have enough wisdom to see the truth..." said a disappointed Uni.

"Enough prattling. I will defeat you for the sake of this world's children!" announced CFW Brave shifting into a fighting stance.

"And I will defeat you for the same reason. I'll protect this world's children from temptation!" declared Uniready to fight for what she believes in.

'Finally! I thought they'd never stop talking...' mentally sighed Lelouch as he transformed and prepared for Uni, Nepgearand his second and possibly last battle with CFW Brave.

[fight scene! Go!]

"I'm sorry, I'll be serious now!" yelled Nepgear as she transformed into her CPU form then useing celestial severance on Brave doing massive amounts of damage to the over sized robot ASIC member.

"Heh he he. Allow me to beat some sence into you, my metallic friend. "Depths of Purgatory!" lightly chuckled Lelouch as he then preformed his second strongest move on the knightly Arfore worshiping mech doing a large amount (but now where near as much damage as Nepgears last attack) to Brave.

"My turn, allow me to show you what the more mature of the Leanbox CPU siblings can do! "Rainy Ratnapura!" announced Vert as transformed into green heart and dealt a dozen fast yet powerful blows to her the enemy robot knight with her spear doing a modest amount of damage.

"Take this!" yelled CFW Brave as he swung his huge sword (that's what she said! ;) couldn't resist! I'm not sorry!) with all his might at the last person to attack him, that person unfortunately being Vert.

"Look out!" yelled Lelouch as he pushed his sister out of the way only to take the full force of the attack and be sent flying into a a far off wall with a bone crunching crack and coughing up some blood the fell forward onto the ground with a loud thud a second later. (While Lelouch may be a CPU in this world, his body isn't built to take the full force of powerful enimes attacks in either human or CPU form.)

"Lelouch!" yelled Vert as she flew over to her brothers aid while Blanc and her sisters tryed to keep Brave off of her long enough for Vert to reach her injured brother.

"Lelouch! Speak to me, are you alright. Say some thing?" asked a panicked Vert frantically shaking her brothers unmoving form.

*Loud coughing noise* "I'm fine, it's just a scratch..." weakly said the male CPU candidate after coughing up some more blood before trying to get up.

"Just a scratch!? *thwack* You call almost being cleaved in half a "scratch"? You could have died!" scolded Vet after smacking her brother upside the head for his stupid remark of "just a scratch".

"That's not important right now, Let's get back in to the fight. We can't let the others have all the fun, now can we?" said Lelouch as picked up his weapons.

"We'll talk about this later young man." sternly said Vert getting ready to give him a verbal lashing later before they flew off to rejoin the others, of which Neptune and Noire (in there CPU forms) preformed a victory slash and a lace ribbon dance after dougeing the ASIC mech's latest attacks.

"I believe in my own justice, and justice will prevail!" Yelled Brave as he sent a huge fire tornado at Noire only to be shot in the face by none other then Uni herself a second later.

"why you little... Huh? Why can't I move? What the...ice!?" said CFW Brave as he saw two giant chunks of ice had formed around his feet and up to his shines keeping him in place curtsy of the two CPU candidates of Lowee, Rom and Ram.

"Take that you jerk!" yelled Ram.

"Big meanie..." said Rom quitely.

"Freezing an opponents feet to the ground! That's just the kind of under handed and cowardly tactic I'd expect from CPUs such as youselfs." stated Brave as he then started hacking the ice that was holding him in place with his weapon.

"Hey, gundam reject!" yelled Lelouch as he and Vert rejoined there friends.

"Quite calling me that!" yelled CFW Brave in protest.

"Try this on for size! "Hadron satellite!" yelled Leanbox's CPU candidate now miles above the metal knight as he shot a beam of pure devastation in the form of a red and black energy beam down from the sky and blasted CFW Brave head on doing massive damage to the robotic knight and shattering the ice incasing his feet and the ground beneath him.

"Perhaps I should have used a giant drill..." grunted CFW Brave as he fell to one knee signifying the end of his last battle.

[Fight scene! End!]

"Have I...truly lost...?" asked the dieing robot knight struggling to prop himself up.

"Yeah. It's over." said a saddened Uni.

"Why? Was my strength of will not enough? Did I not desire to protect the children enough?" brave asked the victorious CPU candidate known as Uni.

"Our desires are the same. But our means of accomplishing those desires are different." explained Uni.

"Tell me will the children be happy? Will they find joy through your means?" asked brave.

"Yes. I sware as a CPU candidate that I'll build a future for the next generation to enjoy." swore a determined Uni.

"And now, after all this time, please give me your name." said brave asking for her name.

"Uni." simple stated Laststion's CPU candidate Uni.

"Uni. I entrust you with my will. Protect, and nurture, the joy of this...world's...children..." that was the last thing brave said before he too like CFW Judge blew up from the inside out leaveing noting left but scrap metal ending his existence.

"I will. Be at peace, Brave." quietly said uni reassured get the now deceased CFW Brave.

"He was an honourable warrior to the every end. Even though he died a warriors death, he died with honour and I for one am honoured to have fought him." said Lelouch as he transformed back to his human form and placed his hand on Uni's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right...he was honourable to the end. Wasn't he?" said uni slightly cheered up.

"Hey there. Sorry to ruined the mood, but can we smash this place to pieces now? I'm getting kind of bored." asked the none other then Neptune.

"God damn it Neptune! Yes. Yes we can, slacker." swore Lelouch under his breath before answering the air headed CPU of planetune.

And so, the CPU's and there siblings trashed the factory and the equipment (much to Nepgear's disappointment) while Compa attended to there wounds (mostly Lelouch's) long into the sunset. Once they were satisfied with there work they called it a day and left for Laststion, all the while Vert scolded Lelouch for his reckless actions in there last battle along the way much to his embarrassment.


	15. The Riot in Leanbox

(sometime after the demise of CFW Brave.)

"It's been a while since we shut down that factory's operations. But..." said Noire starting the conversation.

"Life has become such a snooze... Isn't there anything fun to do?" asked the air headed Godess of Planetune.

"I'm so bored, I'd rather play the waiting game. I wanna go out and see some place cool..." whined a bored Ram.

"I agree. This is a waste of time." stated Blanc agreeing with her sister.

"Unproductive, indeed. If we've no immediate plans, perhaps we should return to our homes?" suggested Vert.

"Perhaps that would be for the best. I don't know about you all, but I most likely have a mountain of paper work waiting for me back in my office...and possibly Verts as well." agreed Lelouch adding the last part under his breath.

"M-My, my! What an active imagination you have my dear brother." laughed Vert nervously.

*Ring, Ring!* rang someone's N-Gear literaly saving Vert by the bell.

"Huh? The N-Gear...oh...it's not mine..." said Nepgear after checking her's.

"That would be mine." said vert checking who was calling he on her's. "Ah Chika is calling me. Hello, Chika. How are you?" Vert then asked Choka over the phone.

"Darlings!? We have a problem! Could you and our darling Lou-Lou please return to Leanbox immediately?" begged Chika over the phone worriedly.

"Why must she keep calling me that?" asked Lelouch to no one in particular.

"Immediately? My, what ever could be so urgent?" asked a worried Vert.

"Rioters are trashing the City! We're trying to put a stop to there antics, but were vastly out numbered." explained a panicking Chika.

"Oh, no! Not the City...!" gasped 5pb.

"Damn it! There goes my after noon tea, I'll be up to my ears in official paper work for the next month." complained Lelouch.

"Understood. Lelouch and I will head your way. Chika, make sure not to do anything rash until we've returned." said Vert reassuring Chika that help was on the way.

"Of course." said Chika as she then hung up.

"You all heard the situation. Lelouch and I must return to Leanbox." said vert explaining the situation to the others.

"We'll go with you." offered Nepgear.

"Darn tootin'! And I'm not the type to take no as an answer, you dig!" said Neptune like she had any street cred at all.

"Who says "you dig" any more?" Asked Lelouch mostly to himself.

"We would be very grateful. Then please, lend us a hand." accepted Vert on behalf of herself and her brother.

"We sure will!" agreed Nepgear as they then set off for Leanbox.

(some time later in Leanbox)

"This is terrible... Everything's in shambles..." Said a horrified 5pb.

"How dare they treat our precious nation in such a manner...!" Vert said outraged by the level of destruction that had befallen the streets of Leanbox.

"Mark my words, who ever is behind this carnage will end up with there head on a bloody pike when I'm done with them!" Growled the CPU candidate of Leanbox now out for the blood of who ever was responsible for the current state of he and his sisters home while giving off a dangerous aura.

"Check it out. Someone's flipping tables over that-a-way! Hey buddy, you better stop that right now!" yelled Neptune ignoring everything else.

"Destroy everything! Our only order was to make this an unforgettable act of carnage, so do your worst!" ordered none other then Linda aka underling not far from where the CPUs were.

"Yeah!" cheered the rioters who sounded a lot like the factory workers. (Okay, is it me, or is gamindustri incredibly lax when it comes to child labour laws?)

"This is getting stale, nyu." said he'd Broccoli now aware of Linda's presence.

"It's like trying to keep track of how many patients sued the hospital because of Comp. can't do it." stated If tiredly while unintentionally giveing her friend a massive burn in the process.

"Umm... I kept track until I ran out of fingers." siad Compa not helping her case in the slightest.

"Cave, remind me to never go near that hospital in question for what ever reason ever." Lelouch asked of his bodyguard.

"Understood, sir!" replied Cave makeing a mental note of it for later.

"Oh, the broad brigade and the green dude are here. Quicker then I expected, actually." said Linda not surprised in the slightest to see them.

"Huh? Not gonna get all surprised and be like "oh snap, not these idiots again?" asked Red mockingly.

"I'm not gonna say the same reaction line each and every time!" stated an annoyed Linda. "I've been waiting for you idiots." sha then said smugly.

"Why would you be doing that?" asked a confused Nepgear.

"Hmm, I wonder. I guess you'll have to beat me up if you want me to talk." said Linda Causeing Lelouch to raise a brow at her.

"Dibs on the first hit!" said Neptune calling dibs.

"Hold your horses, slacker." siad Lelouch grabbing Neptune by the back of her hoodies collar.

"Hey, what gives!? I called dibs, and that ain't no fibs either." asked Neptune rhymes get as she did so.

"Don't you see, she's trying to stall us you idiot!" said Lelouch letting go of neptune's hoodie.

"Huh!?" was the dumb reply of The purple haired entity known as Neptune.

"*Sigh* I'm saying her role is to distract us!" sighed Lelouch simplifying his explanation so someone as dumb as Neptune could understand.

"It looks like one of them's figured it out. Tch... Well, this should be more then enough bought Time. Let's ditch this joint, fellas!" said Underling/Linda to herself before she ordered the rioters to retreat.

"Yes Ma'am!" yelled the rioters as they then ran off to who knows where.

"Wait! You never tolled us what you were planning by doing this..." 5pb called after them to no avail.

"Let them go 5pb, there's no point in chasing them." Said Lelouch as Verts N-Gear went off for second time that day.

"My, Chika is calling me again? How clingy. Hello, what is it? Things have steeled down here." answered Vert.

"My darling Vert, I'm so very sorry to say, but... I have completely fallen for the enemy's faint." apologiesd Chika.

"What do you mean? Wait, are saying this entire riot was merely..." asked Vert only to come to the realisation on her own.

"A rouse, yes. While you were all busy there, Planetune has been felled by ASIC!" finished Chika.


	16. Death to the abomination!

"There you are." said Chika relieved to see her darling CPUs and there friends arived safe and sound.

"Miss Chika! Did Planetune really fall into ASIC's hands?" asked a panicked Nepgear.

"What about histy? Is she still kicking?" asked Neptune.

"Let me explain first. The riot in Leanbox was, as we now know was a decoy. It was meant to pull you all out of Planetune, and at that, it succeeded." explained Chika.

"Then they moved into Planetune while we were away and snagged an easy win. That about it?" concluded IF.

"We've been had, nyu." exclaimed Broccoli.

"I cannot apologise enough. I should not have called you here without analysing the situation..." apologiesd Chika emotionally.

"Worry not. Anyone whose nation looked to be in jeopardy would have reacted the exact same way." Vert said trying to console Chika.

"My darling Vert... No, please, don't console me, this is clearly my fault." whined Chika makeing things more dramatic then they need to be.

"Miss Chika..." said a sympathetic 5pb.

"*Sigh* Chika, we all make mistakes, but the important thing is that we learn from them so we don't make the same mistake twice later in life. No ones mad at you, so stop being a drama Queen." said Lelouch sternly.

"*sniffle* T-Thank you my darling Lou-Lou. You're so kind and understanding, I'm so lucky to have such a good brother like you!" cryed Chika as she pulled him into a hug placing his head bettewn her breasts.

"Chika, I glad you feeling better, but can you please stop pushing my head into your chest? It's embarrassing." pleaded an extremely embarrassed Lelouch trying to free himself from the obsessive woman's grip.

"Ehh, nobody cares who's at fault, and or wants to see this display. I just want to know if Histy's Okay!" said Neptune changing the subject from the bizarre display of affection.

"ASIC called me while you all were en route. They demented the CPU candidates go to gathering Castle alone if we want to see Histoire again." said Chika in response to Neptunes inquiry still not letting go of Lelouch's head as if she was a little girl after getting a new doll or teddy bear.

"What a text book move. They might as well have bolded, underlined and Italicized " ** _hey, it's a trap!_** " said noire pointing out how it odvious of a trap it was.

"It's not cool of them to use a hostage against us again!" stated Red.

"It Dosent matter. I'll go." said Nepgear bravely.

"Do literaly need to bold, underline and Italicize it for you?" asked Noire not believed get what she was hearing.

"It's to dangerous. We still have no idea what there end game could be." said Blanc stating how little they new of the enemy's intentions.

"But Histy's in serious trouble! Someone needs to help her!" argued Nepgear sternly.

" _ **IT IS A TRAP!** _ Who says they'll let Histoire go even if you do show up!?" argued back Noire.

"But if nobody goes, then it's for sure that we wont save her!" Nepgear argued back agents Noire not backing down.

"Like I've been trying to say, we need to draw up a plan, and-"

"Oh, I can't stand it anymore. I'm going with you. You're to stubborn to change your mind..." said Uni cutting off her sister mid sentence.

"Uni!" siad an out raged Norie, horrified that her sister would do something like that.

"Well, you might as well count me in too." said Lelouch after freeing himself from Chikas vice like grip while holding said clingy woman at arms length with his palm of his hand of his out stretched right arm as she tryed to hug him again.

"Heavens, you to Lelouch?" asked Vert surprised by her brothers out sudden out burst.

"Normally I'd be against such a reckless plan, but I refuse to sit idly by while someone know is in potential danger." he then added to his earlier statement as Cave restrained Chika by force.

"Are you both sure?" asked Nepgear.

"Yeah, I guess. They did ask for all of us CPU candidates, right?" siad Uni agreeing to go.

"I don't like it as much as the next person, but what choice do we have?" was Lelouch's answer.

"I wanna go, too..." said the quite Rom.

"Yeah, me too. But you totally owe me and Rom something awsome for helping you out!" agreed Ram for a price.

"Rom... Ram..." said a tuchen Nepgear.

"Heavens, it appears that some one's undying optimism has rubbed off on her little friends, especially my darling Lou-Lou." said Vert proud of her brothers willingness to help Nepgear and friends save Histoire.

"This is your sisters fault. What are you gonna do about this?" said a pisst Noire to an unexpecting Neptune.

"I'll kill you if my sisters get even a scratch." threatened Blanc in her usual way.

"Huh!? Whoa, don't dump the responsibility on little old me!" paled a confused Neptune.

"I'm sorry. Due to my oversight, this blunder is only growning in severity..." apologiesd Chika once again this time tied to a chair.

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine. We're going to come back with Histoire, safe and sound!" assured Nepgear with a smile.

(some time later in the depths of Lan Castle after a few disturbing actions of CFW Trick that I couldn't bring myself to write later)

"There! It's Histoire!" yelled Nepgear spotting Histoire being violated by CFW Trick.

"Nepgear!? W-Why did you come here?" asked a shocked captive Histy.

"Ooooooh! My cutie pie CPUs!" squealed CFW Trick or as Lelouch calls him the "Abomination".

"Ew. It's that gross, fat robot again." recoiled Ram in discust.

"Yucky..." was all Rom said.

"I should've known that the ASICs abomination was behind this." said Lelouch as he readied himself for a fight.

"Heeheehee... Be not afraid for I am here to play games with you. Come, gather 'round." Backend the slobbering creep known as CFW Trick.

"We came like you demanded. Now let her go!" ordered Noire.

"You five get dumber and dumber. Why in the hell would we keep a promise like that?" replyed underling.

"Yeah, you're right. That's why well force you to release her!" stated Uni risking her gun at the two ASIC goons.

"How awful! What an unwise choice. If you cut our skin, we cut her's... And it would bring me such mental anguish to harm such a cutie. Please don't make me do that!" threatened Trick as he drew a knife and moved it close to Histoire.

"Oh, no... Histoire... What should we do..." panicked Nepgear.

"Now do you understand the situation? I want those cute little twins to come here and play a game with me." demanded CFW Trick shouting the last five words quit loudly.

"So yucky... But..." hesitantly complied Rom.

"If you do something stupid to Rom, "I'll poke out your eyes!" threatened Ram following her sisters lead.

"Grrrrr... Only cowardly, low life scum hide behind there hostages." lowly growled Lelouch.

"Aww, don't fret, kitty cat... I am the gentlest of gentlemen in all of ASIC... Heeheehee...!" laughed the growling creep of a robot.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that you sick creep. It won't change the fact that your a drooling abomination spawned from the toxic run off from a turd manufacturing plant." cursed Lelouch sheathing his katana and holstering his gun.

"Ahhh, a harem of cutie... Could life be any better?" wondered aloud the ASIC pedo-bot.

"Hey, gross! You're mouth-breathing all over my face!" complained a grossed out Ram.

"It smells like poo..." said Rom commenting on Trick's vile breath.

"I am sorry... I was careless..." apologiesd Histoire once again.

"So... Looks like that side of the room is satisfied for now, but..." said Linda looking back at Trick and then back to the three remaining CPU candidates. "Hey, sir Trick, can I do what ever I want to these three?" Linda then asked her boss.

"Indeed! The boy and haggard women do not interest me in the least!" said Trick dismissively before returning to what ever e was doing.

"Sweet. All right, you brats. You better not move a muscle or the book girl gets it!" threatened Linda befor drawing her weapon (a club I think? I don't know...). "It's time for some pay back!" she then said before she proceeded to beat up Uni, Lelouch and Nepgear mercilessly.

"Nepgear! Uni! Lelouch!" yelled Histoire concerned for the young CPUs.

"Heh, heh, heh. Ohhhh yeah, this is what I've been waiting for. C'mon, let's see some tears!" jeered Linda while beating up the three older CPU candidate's.

"Aghhh!"

"Guagh!" cried out Nepgear and in pain as they each received a blow from Underling/Linda.

"You won't...getaway with this..." growned Uni after receiving the same treatment as her friends.

"Huh? What's with that rebellious look, huh? Did you forget about our hostage? Suck it up, idiots!" asked Linda reminding them of the captive Histoire.

"Miss Nepgear... Miss Uni... Mr Lelouch..." whined Rom worried for her friends.

"Stop it! We did what you said!" yelled Ram at CFW trick.

"Hahaha... You want me to help your ancient friends and the boy? I could... Under one condition of course..." said Trick to odviously about to tell an other lie.

"What do s it!? It better not be sticky, stinky, ooey, gooey or gross!" demanded Ram.

"Oh, please. It's simple. All you need to do is pledge you undying loyalty to ASIC." explained the slobbering obese robot.

"Join ASIC!?" exclaimed a horrified Ram.

"What idiocy is this!?" yelled Histoire.

"Miss Nepgear... Miss Uni... Mr Lelouch..." Whined Rom again as her friends where beaten.

"Ahhhhhhh!", "Gaaaaaaah!", "Aaaagh!" yelled the three older teens in pain.

"If we do it... Will you stop bullying them...?" asked Rom seriously.

"Rom! Don't even think about it!" Ram yelled at her twin sister.

"But if we don't they'll..."

"Yeah, but...! W-Will you really keep your promise this time?" asked Ram seeing no other option but to do as the slobbering abomination says.

"Of course. In my names honor, I will keep my word. We wouldn't ignore a fellow members wish..." odviously lied Trick through his teeth.

"Then..."

"No!" yelled Nepgear cutting off Ram before she could do anything else.

""Miss Nepgear...?" asked Rom shocked at her friends outburst.

"I'll... I'll be fine. Don't do anything they tell you to do, alright?" stutered the wined Nepgear.

"What Nepgear said. It's not like this even hurts or anything...and if you do join them, I'll be hunting you down first." warned the bruised Uni.

"I sent a week fighting an elemental dragon back to back, this is nothing... I'll be fine... I think?" stated the beaten Lelouch nurseling what looked like a fractured rib or two.

"You dummies..." Ram yelled at her friends.

"Still got the energy to mouth off, do ya? Let's see how much longer your tough girl/guy acts last!" said Linda as she beat up the teens some more.

Nepgear: "Aaaaah!"

Uni: "Urrrggghhh!"

Lelouch: "Gaaaggghhh!"

"My subordinate is getting more and more upset because of you. This may not end well, will it?" stated an impatient CFW Trick.

"No more..." yelled Rom.

"Yeah. I'm over it, to." agreed her sister.

"You don't want them to be hurt anymore, is that it? Simply join us, and then..." said Trick trying to use the twins friends to get the girls to comply with his demands (it wasn't very effective).

"I don't wanna be protected by adults anymore!", "I don't wanna be unable to save my friends anymore!" stated Rom and Ram respectively as they were then covered in a brilliant white light.

"Huh!? Such a brilliant light... My cuties are shinning white...!" marvelled the delouional slobber mouthed robot.

"Their powers appear to be increasing exponentially." stated a shocked Histy as the light subsided

"I'm gonna... Protect them!", "you aren't gonna have your way, you big jerk!" declared the twins angrily at the perverted creep of a robot.

"Wh-What!? Yo, boss! Everything okay over there?" asked Linda turning her attention from the CPU candidates she was beating to her boss.

"Haha...ha. They refused my charms so vehemently that they powered up. I want to crawl in a hole and die..." cried trick from the utter rejection he had just experienced(hopefully it's the same hole he congealed in and crawled out of).

"This isn't the time for that, boss! We still have the hostage, so we gotta use her to force our hand!" stated Linda knocking some sence back into her boss's head.

"O-Oh, you're right. Listen hostage cuties. The hostage cutie...is... Wh-Where did she go...!" asked a shocked Trick looking for the bird cage that had Histoire captive in it.

"Who this girl?" sarcasitlly asked the familiar voice of none other then IF with the CPU candidates older sisters and friends standing beside her. "I walked away with her while you went on your spiel about getting turned down(by under aged girls no less). stated IF as she opened the cage door and let Histoire out before throwing it away.

"Howdy, Histy! You all right? They didn't crumple your bookmark or whatever, did they?!" asked Neptune worriedly in her own way.

"No I am perfectly fine." stated Histoire happy to be out of the cramped cage and away from the disgusting abomination known as CFW Trick.

"Neptune... And eveyone... Why did you all come here?" asked Nepgear shocked to see they're sister here.

"We knew it was a trap, so there's no way we'd let you come here alone. We were just waiting for our chance." explained Uni's Tesundere of an older sister.

"A chance provided by my sisters." said Blance with a hint of pride in her vioce.

"No need to hold it in any more! Pay them back tenfold!" yelled Red getting into a fighting stance.

"For once I agree with the perverted migit, time to send this abomination to a long awaited grave." said Lelouch cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not a migit!" yelled Red defensively.

"Yeah. I'm going to let them feel just how great it was for me..." stated Uni doing the same as Lelouch.

"I'm actually very angry this time." yelled Nepgear. (watch out! We got a bad ass over here!)

"Sh-Shit... What're we gona do? Boss, they look crazy pissed off!" asked a panicking Linda.

"Remain calm, fool! I let myself revel in their company too much. I don't plan to die in battle today!" declared CFW trick.

"You know what? I've wanted to bust your stupid skull open ever since we met! The brainwashing, that stink... That totally gross slobber..." ranted Ram.

"Bullying Miss Nepgear, Miss Uni and Mr Lelouch... You won't get away with this!" declared Rom.

[fight scene! Go!]

"I'll do my best." announced Nepgear as she then transformed into her goddess form "M.P.B.L. overdrive. I'll use all I have with this!" she then yelled as she use here EXE drive Celestial severance to attack CFW Trick head on doing massive damage to the slobbering perv-bot.

"Oww, that heart!" whined Trick childishly.

"Quite your whining you vile abomination... "harshly said Lelouch as he then transformed into his CPU form. "...and fight me like the man you aren't!" his CPU self shouted as he dashed forward and attacked The lolli obsessed "gentlemen" with shadows-waltz.

"Allow me to follow up on my brothers attack with one of my own." said Vert as lady like as possible before transforming. "Rainy Ratnapura!" she yelled as she used the attack of the same name.

"My turn!" said Noire as she then transformed into her goddess form. I'll make sure you fall!" yelled Black heart as she used he mov Infinite slash on the mouth breathing ASIC member.

"My turn..." rasped Trick as he then liked Noire with his tounge Causeing her to flinch and turn back into her human form.

"Ewww, gross!" Whined Noire recoiling from the grossness of being liked by the over sized mouth breathing, turd breathed robot. "This will never wash out. Great, now I have to burn these, and there my favourite clothes too."

""Keep that gross, discussing slimy tounge of yours away from my sister you creep!" Yelled Uni now in goddess form as she used venom shot on the aforementioned creep who liked her sister.

"Licking people? How disgusting!" said a disgusted Purple Heart before slash Trick with victory slash.

"Hey, ugly!" yelled Blanc as she changed into her CPU form. "This is for violating my sisters you god damn mouth breathing bastered!" yelled White Heart as she attacked Trick with her move Zerstong.

"If I can't count your ages with my fingers, then you're an old hag!" yelled Trick as he attacked Neptune with an ominous looking energy pulse.

"Take this you creep!" yelled Ram as she used Absolute Zero on the so called "gentlemen" of ASIC.

"Poop head!" yelled Rom who then used Northern Cross on the same target as her sister.

"I will pirce through all those who stand in my way!" announced Vert who then used pururascens burst on her intended target that being CFW Trick.

"Time to end this!" stated Lelouch who then jumped up high into the air and preformed Hadron satellite blasting the abomination square in the face.

"Prise be the cutiesssssssss!" Whaled Trick with his dying berth signalling the end of the battle.

[Fight scene! End!]

"H-Hahaha... Killed by cuties... Who could ask for a better end? I have no regrets for the life I have lived!" and with that final breath the ASIC head once known as CFW Trick died in a large fiery explosion. *Ka-Booooooooooooooom!*

'the only regret I have is not killing that abomination sooner...' somberly thought Lelouch as he then like everyone else changed back into his human form.

"And, done. That was on to many pervs then this would needed." said Uni dusting her hands of the deceased.

"We owe it all to Rom and Ram!" Nepgear said praising the lowee twins.

"Hehehe... I did my bestest..." giggled Rom.

"That was sooooo easy. We shoulda done that way earlier!" stated Ram happy that she and her sister don't have to deal with that creep ever again.

"Wait, where'd underling go?" asked Red pointing out once again that the underling known as Linda hade made her getaway.

"I don't see her any more... Maybe she ran away during that last fight?" wondered Compa.

"You could set a clock to that trait of hers, nyu." said Broccoli(for the first time this chapter).

"I am so sorry for the trouble that I have caused." apologiesd Histoire once again.

"Don't sweat it, Captivisty. Let's just blame the baddies." said Neptune choosing to blame ASIC for this incident.

"And we took there bait, so there's nothing to apologise for." added the quite Blanc.

"That solves one crisis, but we still have a major one to deal with." said IF getting everyone back on track.

"Yes... Planetune is still under ASIC's control..." said 5pb sadly.

"They won't get away with putting their grimy hands into my nation's cookie jar! Let's get my home back!" declared Neptune saying something about a cookie jar."

"Normally, Lelouch and I would leave this to you, but I suppose this is an exception, since it involved us indirectly." said Vert agreeing to help Neptune and Nepgear get there home back from ASIC.

"With out support from the other nations, I fear this would be an impossible task. Please, help us." Histoire practically begged the other CPU's and there siblings.

"Lets actually think of a plan for one, though. I'll get all the Oricales together." said Noire before they left Lan Castle and headed for Lastation.


	17. Kill the witch! Kill it with fire!

N/A: Merry late Christmas of 2016 and Happy New year/2017 people! Sorry I've neglected this story for so long, life and a few new ideas for stories got in the way of my progress of this one. So with out me prattling on any further, here's the latest chapter.

Some time had passed since the meeting he, his sister vert, the other CPUs and there sisters had With the Oracles of each nation to discuss the plan of attack for taking back Planeptune from ASIC. Lelouch was lying on the bed of his gust room staring up at the ceiling think about what was going to happen tomorrow.

The plan Histoire proposed was rather simple really. The CPUs where to take back Planeptune by useing the simple method of force. To be perfectly honest it sounded like something a barbaria (or in this case Neptune) would come up with which didn't sit very well with the blonde teenager.

'So... we'll be going up against the finale boss of ASIC tomorrow huh? Great... We'll have to fight that stuck up bitch CFW Magic again lucky me...' groaned Lelouch as he turned over on his side faceing the window. "Oh well there is no point in worrying about it now. *Yawn* I should get some sleep while I can..." and with that Lelouch began to fall asleep.

(Later the next day during the battle for Planeptune)

"Wow... The battle's already started without us..." was the first thing Nepgear said as the group of CPUs and there friends arrived on the scene.

"It's like this all over the place. Seems we've got the upper hand for the time being." said Uni analysing the situation at hand.

"Then we just gotta beat up the old lady and call it a day!" stated Ram mater of factly.

"Victory..." cheered Rom.

"Even so, I suggest we proceed with caution for now. There's no telling when the tables could turn on us." warned Lelouch feeling a great deal of unease.

"This will be a wondrous battle that allows us CPUs to settle a grudge that began three years ago." said Vert with great confidence.

"I whole heartedly agree dear sister..." agreed Lelouch as he cracked his knuckles one hand at a time.

"You bet your booty! We're gona spank her good!" declared Neptune not making sence as usual.

"First off that made no sence in the slightest, and second I've come to expect this level of idiocy from you." sighed the CPU candidate of leanbox as the group began there hunt for CFW Maigc.

(Some time later outside of Planeptune)

"CFW Magic!" called Nepgear apon seeing there target.

"It took you long enough." commented CFW Magic as if they where late for a date, or something... I don't know, she's wired.

"Get that silver platter plater ready, 'cuz you're gonna gimme back my Planeptune on it!" declared an overconfident Neptune assured of her victory.

"We're gonna defeat you while we're at it, too." added Norie even though what she said was implied by what Neptune said.

"More words with out action... Three years ago, none of you were able to even scratch me." said CFW Magic bringing up what happened three years ago.

"Perhaps, but much can change in three years' time." stated Vert implying that they where stronger now then they where back then.

"Totally! We're here now, so ha!" jeered Ram standing next to here sisters.

"And we weren't with them three years ago. Don't underestimate the strength of us humans." stated IF proudly.

"We're gonna help the CPUs big time, just you watch!" said a determined pink haired nurse.

"My songs will fill us with strength!" declared 5pb from the middle of the group.

"Strength in numbers, is it? A tactic reserved for the weak and the cowardly." snidely remarked Magic looking down on CPUs and there friends.

"Words with out action, right? Where one person may fail, they can succeed with the help of others." said Uni from her own experience.

"Have you even seen all my awsome wifey's in action? They'll never lose to you! ...Okay maybe the blonde nerd with the glasses will, but not my wifey's!" stated Red implying that only Lelouch might lose to her.

"Hey! Who are you calling a Nerd, you perverted Migit!" yelled an offended CPU candidate named Lelouch.

"Who are you calling a Migit, Foreyes!" Red yelled back at him just as offended as the Leanbox CPU candidate was.

"Um... Can you two finish you're lovers quarrel later? 'Cuz we have a job to do here, or did you forget?" rhetorically asked Noire not wanting to hear those to argue yet again.

" _ **ITS NOT A LOVERS QUARREL! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER EVEN THINK OF LOVING HIM/HER!**_ " yelled both Lelouch and Red in tandem.

"Um... Are you sure you're not together? Because it kind of looks like it to my, nyu..." said a weirded out Broccoli.

"Are you quite finished? If so, I ask that you sacrifice your lives to our goddess." impatiently asked Magic as she readied her syth for the immanent battle.

"No, thanks! I'd rather eat my own shoes!" abruptly declined Neptune.

"We're going to defeat you!" Yelled a fired up Nepgear.

"Excuse me, but before we start I have one thing to ask of you miss CFW Magic." asked Lelouch before his friends could act.

"Oh? And what prey tell is that? If it's about my three sizes you'll have to find out for yourself." said Magic sultry voice with a sly wink at the end.

"Charming..." said a slightly embarrassed Lelouch.

"Please refrain from flirting with my brother. I don't want him involved with someone affiliated with ASIC." asked vert hostile not likening how Magic was speaking to her brother in the slightest.

"*Ahem!* I'm only asking this because I need a suspicion of mine verified, noting more then that." stated Lelouch steering the conversation back on track.

"Then out with it. I haven't got all day." said an impatient CFW Magic twirling her syth in her right hand.

"Are you the one responsible for putting me in that coma for three mouths?" Lelouch asked accusingly.

"Hehehehe, quite the clever one aren't you? As for your question, indeed I am. What took you so long to figure that one out?" answered CFW Magic mockingly.

"I though so. The other CFWs Trick and Judge didn't look like the type to stoop so low as to drug someone's drink especially Brave, he had to much honour even for a CFW to do that kind of thing." replyed Lelouch now with his weapons drawn.

"How dare you put my beloved brother through such an awful experience, have you no shame?" asked a discusted Vert after transforming into her HDD form and pointing her spear at the last remaining CFW.

"What's there to be ashamed of? All I did was make a strategic choice that gave ASIC control of leanbox. Although it was only for a relatively short three months I did manage to get rid of a pesky little CPU candidate, a shame it was only temporary though." admitted Magic with an annoyed sigh.

"Interesting... Well then. I have only one thing to say about that..." said the CPU candidate of Leanbox lowly.

"And that is?" rhetorically asked CFW Magic.

"It's quite simple really..." answered Lelouch sickeningly sweet smile before he was enveloped by the same light like the other CPU candidates were when the fought the other CFW as he then transformed into his CPU form which was noticeably different. The only thing that changed was his armor which kept the same colour scheme but now consisted of a pitch black under/cat suit, a pair of gantlets with pointed fingers, stalabans, waist armor and Midgard that looked like they where ripped from a set of heavy dark metallic green samurai armor with red accents and a new samurai themed katana than had a deadlier blade made of a stronger, more durable and light weight material compared to his old one and heavy calaber gun in his hands. "Prepare yourself for defeat, you vile wench!" he then yelled as the battle began.

(Fight scene! Start!)

"I'll do my best!" declared Nepgear as she then transformed. "Processor Unit set! CPU candidate Nepgear has arrived." she then went on to say before hitting CFW Magic with Celestial severants.

"And with this..." said Lelouch/Green brother as two giant King chess pieces appeared one black (to his right) and one white (to his left) before the shattered and reformed into copies of Zreo (from the code geass anime) one with a black colour scheme and the other a white colour scheme carrying the same weapons as there summoner, who followed by the Zero clones, charged forward and relentlessly attacked there intended target relentlessly for an entire minute and a half before Lelouch landed the finale blow fireing a beam of concentrated hadron cannon beam Causeing catastrophic damage to CFW Magic and creating a huge explosion that sent her flying into the sky. "I call Cheackmate." he then said as the Zero clones then shattered into microscopic particles with a snap of his fingers while Magic fell face first onto the hard ground as he just walked away from it as if nothing happened. (This is Lelouch's most powerful move, it's called Checkmate! He can only use it in his CPU form and uses a large sum of his MP.)

"Eat this!" shouted Uni as she shot Magic with a paralysis shot.

"The gamindustri graveyard awaits!" stated Magic as she incased Nepgear in a pilar of ice, damaging her and then slashing her a few times for good measure.

"Oh, my! I do believe it's my turn is it not?" rhetorically asked Vert just before changing into her HDD form. "Take this!" she then yelled as she struck Magic with "Rainy Ratnapura" as rom and rom healed Nepgear's wounds.

"My turn." Cheered Noire as she changed forms to her HDD form. "I'll show you the power of a CPU!" Declared CPU Blackheart as she attacked magic with lace ribbon dance.

"How pathetic..." dismifivly said CFW Magic before taking a huge swing at Lelouch who easily blocked it with with his katana. "But then again, I've never had a chance to fight you before." she said putting more pressure on her attack and leaning in a bit closer to Lelouch as a direct result as her adversary pushed back with equal or slightly more force then she was. "Here's hoping you don't disappoint me now, hay big boy." she then added as she stared deep into his eyes and licked here lips hungrily.

"Well, let's hope I don't fail to live up to you're expectations then. And I'd appreciate it if you would be so kind as as to refrain from addressing me in such a intimate tome. It's unbecoming of two warriors to do so in the heat of combat." he asked as he pushed her away from him giving him enough space to preform Depths of pergatory.

"I-Is it me, or is she attempting to flirt with my brother while she's attacking him?" asked Vert as her eye started twitching in annoyance of CFW Magic's actions towards her only brother.

" ** _WHO CARES!? JUST KILL THE BITCH ALREADY!_** " shouted Blanc useing Zerstong only for the attack to miss and shatter the ground where her target once stood.

"You know what? I think I shall do just that!" said Vert through gritted teeth as she move to join the others in battle.

The battle lasted for an extra hour and a half before Neptune used her overpowered Neptune brake and ending the battle. (In other words I'm to lazy to write anything else.)

(Fight scene! End!)

"We won...? We really won...?" asked Nepgear in disbelief.

"Yeah! She's gonna have some real black eyes after that walloping! I knew we were strong female leads." said Neptune proudly.

"What am I, nonexistent all of a sudden?" rhetorically asked an excluded Lelouch.

"So this is where my fate has lead me... Then, so be it..." Magic said to herself as she lay on the ground sprawled out on her back.

"The other skirmishes are dying down. I dare say that your ambitions are at there end as well. stated vert optimistically.

"ASIC is kaput! And we stopped the Deity of Sin from reviving! cheered Ram over excitedly.

"Heh... Heh, heh, heh...!" laughed aloud the defeated CFW layed out on the ground in front of them.

"What's so funny?" asked Noire demanding to know why Magic was laughing at them.

"Her revival cannot be stopped. My death bring our end goal to fruition..." said Magic no doubt delirious from blood loss.

"What? What're you saying? Stop trying to bring us down." asked Uni before essential telling CFW Magic to shut up.

"We the Four Felons, were created by our Godess... We were ment to act as her vessels in this world... Our deaths do not mark our end, rather, her beginning..." ranted Magic through ragged breaths as her vision stared to fade.

"Um... Dose anyone else think she's crazy or is it just me?" asked Lelouch slightly unnerved by the tone of CFW Magic's voice.

"How dose your death relate to the Diety of Sin's revival? Tell us, now!" demanded a impatient IF standing over the dieing women.

"The Four Felons... Vessels... I think I understand...!" said Blanc after piecing the puzzle together.

"Shit! Same here." said Lelouch coming to the same conclusion as Blanc.

"Hehehehe... You're quite clever aren't you boy, our lifeless bodies will return to our godess's side and will prove sufficient to revive her..." laughed Magic as she grow more and more tired as each second passed.

"Oh, Nuts! I'm pretty sure that she means beating her up made things worse for us!" said Red stating the odvious.

"No shit Sherlock..." commented Lelouch.

"Even if we didn't the Diety of Sin would have revived eventually, nyu." stated Broccoli.

We lose either way..." added Rom sadly.

"I so wished to stay by our Godess's side in this form, but that is now a fading dream..." said Magic with her dieing breath as she then disappeared in a cloud of black and purple smoke that blew off in the direction of the gamindustri graveyard.

"She's gone..."

"Hopefully for good this time..." hoped Lelouch.

"If what she said is true..." pondered Noire as the the ground to shake violently.

"Yeowzah! Save me Lou-Lou!" yelled Neptune clinging on to teenage boy's back like a koala bear hugging the trunk of a tree.

"How many times must I tell you to quit calling me that!? And get you're hands off of me!" yelled Lelouch as he tryed to pry the purple haired idiot of CPU off of him.

"This rumbling... Is this the Deity of Sin!?" wondered Nepgear as the rumbling persisted for the next hour.


	18. A glimpse of the threat ahead!

(N/A: Greetings peoples of the inter webs, I'm back for the latest chapter of one of my oldest fanfics to date. Sorry for the lack of updates in the last few months my offline life (and general laziness) has been demanding my full attention as of late, that and I have been working on the rough draft of a new fanfic, and to make matters worse my IPad is slowly dieing on me I can't use it for 45 minutes before it goes blank and sends me back to the home screen. :( Alos, I have decided to scrap the harem part of the story (I just lost interest in that idea sorry to those who where looking forward to it), I'll still continue the story as a whole but hold off on the 'who do I pair Lelouch up with' dilemma until a later arch of the story (some time during the Victory generation story or near the end of it or the mega dimention story, which ever is fine with me), Anyway enough excuses, on with the next chapter that I should have uploaded two and a half months ago!)

* * *

(sometime after the events of the last chapter in the conference room of the Planeptune Basilicom.)

"Yet again, I failed to expect that they would have such a well-prepared plan in place…" sighed Histoire defeatedly at he lack of foresight.

"Is the Deity of Sin going to revive soon?" asked a frightened Nepgear worriedly.

"Most likely." answered Kai in a professional tone that betrayed how worried she was. "I gained Intel stating that a powerful aura is eminating from the gamindustri Graveyard."

"That really bites my bullet!" huffed the purple haired slacker known as Neptune. (Lelouch's words not mine!) "Here I thought we beat up the bad guys and stuff!"

"What's going to happen now?" asked a worried pink haired nurse named Compa.

"Our information seems to indicate that Arfoire will not stop until all Gamindustri has been devoured." stated Mina the Oricale of Lowee. "If our research holds true, that will mean the end of this world as we know it."

"How reassuring." said Uni the sarcastic.

"I still don't understand why ASIC would want to revive such a dangerous being in the first place." 5pb asked confused by ASIC's choice in Deity.

"Some people just want to watch the world to burn. Cults like that have existed in the past, after all." explained Chika disgustedly.

"Unfortunately what Chika said is correct." sighed Lelouch tiredly. "Orginastion such as that are for the most part comprised of people who had a rough up bringing, a hard life or had nothing go there way over the course of there life's and think that the world should pay for there misery by being destroyed in a sea of fire, or they unemployed, living on the streets or had nothing better to do and were lulled into joining with the false promises of power, respect and wealth by the Cults Zelots, in this case that would have been the recently deceased CFWs Judge, Brave, Trick and the more recently CFW Magic."

"I feel sorry for the ones who were used as unwitting tools to that end." sighed Blanc pitying the fools who were ised as living tools by ASIC.

"Stop it. You're making me feel bad for the members of ASIC, nyu." said Broccoli wanting a change of subject.

"Hmm… Instead of flapping our mouth wings we should flap arm wings and hunt down Arfoire!" Neptune stupidly blurted out as shot out of her chair.

"Even though that poorly selected assortment of words that left our mouth made no logical scence what so ever I still got what you where trying to say… how is that even possible?" asked a dumbfounded Lelouch.

"I wouldn't question it if I where you dear brother of mine. It will only give you a headache as big as the girl herself." said Vert from experience.

"R-Right…"

"As if it would be that easy. She's probably called a goddess for a reason, you know?" shot back Norie sarcastically.

"But if we don't, this world is done for. That's why we go out, beat her, then come home for snacks." explained Neptune as plan as day it's self.

"Wow… and they say men are the ones who think with there stomachs, talk about gender equality…" criticised Lelouch as most of the company present tryed to hold back there Laughter while Vert gave a lady like chuckle in response.

"Goddess or not, as long as I have my wifey brigade, minus Lelouch who's just an unwanted tagalong, losing is not an option!" cheered Red with gusto.

"Oh gezz, thanks for the vote of confidence, you pint sized period stain."

"What did you just call me you four eyed, wifey stealing chess nerd of a sick man!?" yelled Red in anger as she shot out of her chair.

"You heard me, Pint sized period stain!" replyed the blonde chess enthusiast as he stood from his seat in between Vert and Chika and leaned forward, hands resting on the table in front of him. "What's the matter? You ears to full of you're own self delusions to hear me properly, or is that space be Your ears as empty as an abandoned gold mine?"

"Why you little…"

"ha! Look who's talking, shorty!"

"Lelouch! Behave yourself, please. Such insults are below a CPU as yourself." scolded his big (in more then one use of the word, mostly in the bust and waist areas) sister while she pulled him back into his seat next to her.

"Vert is right Lou-Lou. Save the aggression for the enimy." agreed Chika as she and vert elbowed him in the ribs simultaneously.

"Agh… not so hard would you?"

"I think we should beat her up too." said Ram out of the blue changing the subject. "It'll be a cinch for someone as super sweet as me!" she then added egotistically.

"Listening to you kids really makes the situation sound less severe then it actually is…" said IF worried that the CPU Candidates were take img things to lightly.

"Hmhmhmm… but they may be right. agreed vert giggling at her brothers friends conference. "Our approaches may be different, but our end goals are all the same."

"Our time is short, that much is certain. stated Mina balling her hands into fists out of worry. "We must decide our plan while Arfoire is still reviving."

"Once she exits the Gamindustri Graveyard, that's it for us all. The situation is critical." stated Kai reminding everyone how high the stake where.

"This will be our last battle. I am sorry to constantly ask for you to put your lives on the line…" apologiesd Histiore her voice full of regret and worry for her friends.

"There's no need to apologise Miss Histiore. Risking our own nears tends to come with the territory of this job." said Lelouch reluctantly trying to reassure her and failing at it.

"That dose not help ease my worry at all!" said Histy more worried then before.

"Histy, you talk so much, I hear your voice when I close my ears." said Neptune indicateing that she wasn't listening the entire time but got the general idea of what was going on. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Neptune's right. Isn't it our sworn duty as CPUs to protect Gamindustri with our lives?" rhetorically asked Noire/tsundere heart agreeing with neptune one hundred percent.

"As Lowee's CPU, I have a personal interest in seeing the goddess said to have been born in my nation." declared Blance determined to see things through to the end.

"The final boss battle is the most exciting moment in any video game. I cannot wait to face her." excitedly stated Vert comparing the events to come to a boss fight in a video game.

"Ugh… that's my sister for you, always thinking ever challenge or struggle in real life is one of those quests in her video games…" tiredly sighed Lelouch pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm guessing it's a given that we go where our sisters go as well, right?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Rest assured, Histoire, we'll definitely win." said Nepgear reassuringly with new found conference. That and it was her turn to get a word in edge wise anyway.

"Thank you. I pray for your victory, and for the safety of Gamindustri's future." thanked Histoire with a small bow.

* * *

After leaveing the Planeptune bacilacom and a long and dangerous trek throw the Gamindustri Graveyard the CPUs and company got front row seats to the big reveal of a gaint yellow, orange, red and purple one eyed abomination who that assumed was Arfoire the Diety of Sin emerging from a gaint dark purple cloud of smoke and dust.

"Haaaaaah… Destruction… Everything…" roared the half resurrected evil Goddess unable to make proper sentences.

"That must be the Diety of Sin, Arfoire." assumed Nepgear terrified by her sheer persistence.

"Hm… looks like only her body has been restored so far, her mind isn't all there yet or there at all for that matter." stated Lelouch siencein no real intelligence from the mindless creature in front of them. "Though I still can't believe ASIC were worshiping such a hideous abomination such as this. I find it quite disturbing really." he added as the mindless shell of a goddess thrashed about aimlessly.

"Heavens, what a brute." said Vert unamused by the scene layed before them.

"If the people knew she looked like this, I doubt anyone would have put their faith in her." stated IF repulsed by the so called Goddess's physical form.

"Graaaaaah!" bellowed the mindless beast as it then looked around for something else to destroy.

"It's hard to put into words, but the sound of her voice… it strikes a very sour note…" explained 5pb only getting bad vibes from being half a mhile away from the brainless abomination.

"Arfoire… A gigantic mass of pure, concentrated evil…" Blanc spoke in tone that was a mix of horror and awe.

"Save the commentary. I think she's spotted us and knows that we're enimes." interupted Noire (Tsundere heart) as Arfoire narrowed her gase on the CPUs and friends.

"Grrrrraaaah!"

"Yikes! Wh-what should we do?" shrieked the groups panicked pink haired nurse.

"Aw, Compie-poo, isn't it odvious?" rhetorically asked Neptune putting a hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna give her the ol' what-for and end this madness!"

"But man, dose she look strong. Definitely not my type of wifey." stated Red.

"Well, at least you're depravity knows some bounds. That's a first…" commented Lelouch snidely starting another fight with the red headed Migit.

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh four eyes!?" Red yelled at the boy as loud as her lungs would let her."

"Ahem!" coughed IF refocusing everyone's attention on her and away from Verts brother. "Lelouch's poorly timed remark aside, You two don't seem to be affected by this in the least." said the girl referring to Red and Neptune.

"Okay, okay, whatever! We finish her off and then we're all done, right?" impatiently asked Ram.

"More or less…" replyed Lelouch with a shrug and an indifferent look on his face.

"He's right. It was a pretty crazy ride, but now…" began Uni.

"Time to end it…" finished Rom.

"Yes. Let's banish her from our world once and for good!" yelled Nepgear heroically.

"Huh… lets just make this quick… I have a mountain of paper work waiting for me back home." sighed Lelouch as he transformed half way through his statement.

The battle bettewn the CPUs and the Diety of Sin lasted for approximately five and a half hours with most of the CPU candidates and there sisters taking a massive amount of damage mostly from protecting there fiends (and Red) only for Neptune to end it all with a successful hit on Arfoire with Celestial severance.

"Gwoooooah… body… collapsing…" growned the abomination of Sin in defeat falling to it's knees before slowly turned to dust and black smoke.

"Did we… defeat her?" ask Nepgear in disbelief as her arms lay limp at her sides. (Everyone's back in there human form by the way.)

"Yeah… yeah, we did! We won!" answered Uni who stated cheering followed by everyone else bar Lelouch who was trying to pry himself free from his sister who hugged him with an iron tight grip and buried his face in her cleavage. (Lucky dog… ):| why dose all the good stuff happen to him!?)

"Vert… can't… breathe…" choked out the smothering boy as his sister started praising him for his hard work in defeating Arfoire.

"No fair! How come he gets booby smuthered but not me!?" wined red jealously. (Because I say it so, that's why! You can't always get what you want. Bitch.)

"Thank goodness… Now the world can know peace…" sighed 5pb in relief.

"Don't relax yet!" warned Noire as the earth began to shack under there feet before a cloud of dark erie light and smoke materialised in front of them.

"Will not perish… Seek a new body…!" growled the Diety of Sin's disembodied voice as the ball of light floated there ominously.

"What's that light, nyu?" asked Broccoli.

"That's… probably the true form of the Diety of Sin." guessed Blanc in shock that there enemy was still somewhat alive.

"We merely destroyed her physical body. We cannot say we have succeeded unless we fell that light!" stated Vert as she released Lelouch from here grasp.

"Okay how's this!?"

"My super-duper fist-o-doom! Hiiiiiiyah!" yelled Red and Neptune as they tryed to punch an intangible mass of light to death only to end up flat on there faces in the dirt.

"Oomph! Did I miss? No way! It went right through!" gasped red somehow surprised by this clearly odvious development.

"Whoa, that's some crummy hit detection, you guys! No fair!" pouted Neptune sourly all the while Lelouch started branding them complete idiots beyond help or redemption in his mind.

"Clam down, Nep. There's no point in complaining." sighed IF embaresed by her friends behaviour as Compa repeated her eariler question form a good few lines of dialogue back.

"My body… all around me…" growned Arfoire's sole as it sank into the ground beneath it.

"The light… went into the ground…" stated a confused Rom.

"What? Huh? Can someone explain what's happening right now?" asked Roms equally confused twin sister as the entire Gamindustri Graveyard began violently under there feet drawing a few screams form a few of the girls and a swear word or two from the only guy present in the group which was covered up by said screaming and the sound of junk hitting the floor.

"A sudden earth quake!? It's hard to stay standing…!" yelled IF over the noise and stating the odvious.

"No shit Sherlock, what was your first clue?" sarcasitlly snapped Lelouch who was knocked down by Cave, 5pb and Vert bumping into and landing on him. "Ow… that hurt!" (What can I say? Karma's a bitch!)

"Is she fussing with the Gamindustri Graveyard itself?" asked a horrified Blanc as the tremors died down.

"This dose not bode well. We ought to retreat and draw up a new plan." wisely suggested the ever cautious Vet.

"My thoughts exactly…" agreed her little brother as everyone began to fall back to the spot where they where teleported into Gamindustri Graveyard was.

"Man it's so derpy to run away from the last boss like this!" complained Neptune not moving an inch.

"Feel free to stay behind, then. We'll avenge your noble sacrifice." sarcastically stated Norie emphasising the fact that the purple haired idiot was going to be left behind all alone.

"Ewww. Okay, okay, let's roll but on one condition…" stated Neptune wanting something for her troubles.

"Oh, and what pray tell would that be I wonder?" asked Vert theorising it was something to do with pudding, naps or video games.

Lou-Lou has to carry me back bridle style all the way to the Basilicom kitchen and spoon feed me at lest two or more cups of any pudding of my choice until I'm satisfied and he has to be in his CPU form the entire time, ya dig?" demanded Neptune much to the surprise of everyone and even more to Lelouch's horror as they all froze in there tracks.

"W-w-what!?" yelled Noire (aka lonely heart) blushing like a radioactive tomatoe under a red spotlight. Y-you can't be serious, c-can you?"

"My, my, now this is certainly a surpris! Although I did somewhat assume pudding would be involved… just not to this extent admittedly though." admitted vert interested in how the situation would pan out from here.

"Well, this is Neptune we're talking about here after all." stated Blanc just as curious if not a tad bit jealous of the fact that Neptune came up with that idea first before she did. "She is known for doing the unthinkable…"

"Uh, Neptune… I think that's asking for a little to much, don't you think?"

"What? Of Course not. Besides he is a strong young man after all, so carrying little old me shouldn't be a problem for him…" she stated with a big smile as she clung onto said boy's right arm. "Right Lou-Lou?" she asked almost teasingly as she looked up into his eyes cutely.

"Like hell I am!" exclaimed Lelouch as he tryed to, yet again, shack the annoying Queen of the slackers off of his dominant arm. (In this universe Lelouch is right handed, if you don't like it then though shit! I ain't changing it.) unfortunately she was actually enjoying it for some odd reason.

"Y-you see, h-he doesn't want to do it s-so there." stutered Noire still as red face as she was six lines of dialogue ago.

"Do my own ears deceive me or dose it sound as if little old Lonely heart be jelly?" said Neptune with a sly smile teasing her Tsundere friend.

"W-what are you t-talking about? I-I'm not jealous of you, not one bit!" hurriedly shot back Noire not living herself any time to think about what she said.

"Oh my, correct me if I'm wrong but I do belive Neptune did not give the name of whom you were supposedly jealous of now did she?" teased Vert taking her turn to take a jab at the poor unfortunate ruling CPU of Lastation.

"H-huh!?"

"Yeah, I didn't did I?" agreed Neptune making things worse for the poor girl.

"J-just both of you shut up already!" shoot back the highly embarrassed Tsundere who felt like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"My answer is still no!" firmly stated the boy not changing his mind on the subject by even an inche.

"For the love of… just do it and get it over with already would you!" complained IF wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"What!? You actually want me to carry her!? Who's side are you on any way?" asked a shocked blonde and only male in the party.

"If he doesn't do it then I will!" shouted the ever energetic and wifey obsessed Red."

"I appreciate the offer but… no thanks." declined Neptune as Red felt an arrow with the word resected written on it pirce clean through her heart Causeing her to snap.

"Damn you wifey stealer! I should have killed you when I had the chance." yelled red as she tryed to lunge at and chock the life out of the so called "wifey stealer" here and now only to be pinned to the floor and restrained in a pair of hand cuffs behind her back by Cave in the blink of an eye.

"You know what why not, besides…" started Lelouch as he transformed into green brother on the spot. "It might be rather entertaining for once." he finished clearly only going along to get an even bigger reaction out of the red haired harem enthusiast and drawing another surprised reaction from the crowd.

"Whoa there buck-o, what's with the change of heart all of a sudden?" asked Neptune who was the most shocked out of pretty much everyone as Lelouch gabbed her by the hand and got down on one knee like a knight would when addressing his Princess or his Queen. (Which is rather fitting since Lelouch branded her Queen of the slackers.)

"Please find it in your heart to me of my rash behaviour from earlier lady Neptune. I let my pride get in the way of doing what a beautiful young woman such as yourself has asked of me." he said suddenly begging for her forgiveness in a mock apologetic tone as he removed the cloth face mask extending from the next of his ninja suit and kissed the back of Neptunes hand quick and gently before place img it back in it's original position. Needless to say this caused quite a scene, and vert stated recording said scene so she could show Chika what happened later on after the whole Diety of Sin business was taken care of or at her earliest convenience and send her friends, that being Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Nepgear and Uni, a copy of it some time afterwards.

"W-well when you put it like that…" gushed a blushing Neptune holding her free hand up to her redding cheek. "I guess I can for give you for you rude behaviour eariler…" she continued completely entranced by his act.

"Thank you my dear Purple Heart, now then…" he started as he swept Neptune off of her feet and Into his arms. "Shall we be off my sweet?" he asked in a husk tone as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"O-Okay…" was the overwhelmed Neptunes reply who was a red as Noire was eariler.

"Damn you vile Demon! You'll…" was all said wifey collector could say before cave had to tie a handkerchief around her mouth to silence her before she started swearing again. (Why isn't anyone else doing something like the interactions bettewn Lelouch and Red with there character and a cannon character? is fucking genius!)

"Ugh… Why do you do this to the poor girl, sir? She's only going to hate you even more then ever now." sighed Cave as she slung the fully restrained swearing Red over her right shoulder.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are on about my dearest and most trusted companion Cave. I am simple doing what every gentlemen must do when a lady of such high class and beautie makes a request of him." convincingly lied the teenaged CPU as he headed for where they came into the graveyard from with Neptune in his arms bridle style as she requested of him less then a few minutes ago as Cave followed close behind somewhat as red faced as her and the restrained girls shared hair colour while said tied up girl continued to squirm and yell muffled profanities at the Leanbox CPU candidate.

"I-I-I can't believe it!? H-he's actually…" stutered the red blushing mess once known as Noire she watched them leave.

"Oh my, my! Who know all those dating sims I used to force him to play would pay off so soon?" giggled Vet as she left for the specified spot where histoire would teleport them back home was.

"THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY!?" yelled Blance visibly stunned by what she just heard.

"L-lets just go, okay?" asked Nepgears as everyone nodded in agreement. Soon after everyone was teleported back to Planetune Lelouch went through with what Neptune asked of him back in the Gamindustri Graveyard, just to piss red off some more, and Vert explained why Lelouch was spoon feeding pudding to Nepgear's older sister in his HDD form and showed the video she took to the Oricales. Needles to say Chika had a nose bleed and then fainted with a huge blush on her face, Kei hide her reaction behind a mask of professionalism or at least tryed to, Mina almost fainted herself and Histoire well she made a mental note to avoide Lelouch when he did something like that again.


	19. A meeting with the older generation

N/A: Hey guys it's me yet again for another new chapter, number 18 to be exact. Sorry I took so long the draft for this took at least an entire day to write and IRL stuff kept getting in the way. I'm pretty sure you already know what this chapter is about so let's end this relatively short N/A and get this started already so I can have my freshly made cup of tea and take a well deserved nap in peace.

?: "hey… I love naps. Can I join you?"

Me: "what!? N-No! Wait, what are you doing here? You're supposed to show up in the sequel not this one! You know what, never mind just go back to your own dimention already!"

?: But I don't wanna…"

Me: And why is that?"

?: Noire and Histy are being mean again and won't let me transform…"

Me: "… … … to be 100% honest I don't blame them one bit…"

?: "Awww. You're no fun…"

Me: "Yeah? Well get used to it. Now then, where did I put my cup tea?"

* * *

(Since I'm short on time, I'll skip the part before the group go to Lan Castle in favour of saving time (even though I did rewrite that entire scene and added Lelouch teasing Chika for not have a boyfriend, a shame really) anyway here's the next part that follows the part mentioned above.)

(Deep in the depths of Lan castle)

"If the information we received is correct, the spirit of the ancient CPU should be here…" said Vert hoping that the info was indeed correct as the entered the deepest room of the deepest floor of the dungeon known as Lan castle.

"Uh, I don't see anyone." Compa said stating the odvious.

"Of course you don't. She has no physical form, nyu." corrected the small girl,known as Broccoli.

"But then, how will we find miss ancient CPU lady?" asked the pink haired muse somewhat worriedly.

"Maybe she'll spook us if we ask her too show herself and move a chair or something. Yo, Uranus!" wondered the purple haired idiot before calling out to the ancient CPU of whom Lelouch thought was long since dead.

"Oh yeah sure. Like that'll work." rhetorical said the LV 118 Leanbox boy in an uncaring tone and an expression to match. (His sister is LV 126 be the way, same with the rest of them too.) "Hate to break it to you sister but I doubt some CPU from ancient times, who's been dead for thousands of years is just going to show herself to you out of the blue no matter what or how hard you call for her by name, brainless."

"Oh yeah, and why is that, mister wise-guy?" retorted the queen of the slackers.

"Because she's dead. As in stone cold dead, or six feet under dead." he replied rather bluntly before sighing tiredly. "This is a huge waste of time and to think, I could have been using this and all the time we wasted on this fruitless endeavour to fill out and file the massive amounts of paperwork…"

"What is all this commotion?" rang an unfamiliar voice as an equally unfamiliar presence filled the room.

"What the fuck!?" exclaimed Lelouch in disbelief and shock.

"It actually worked." said a pleasantly surprised Uni.

"I guess Lelouch and Nep's bickering triggered some kind of appearance flag." commented an equally shocked IF.

"Is anyone else hearing this or has being in close proximity to CPU slacker heart caused me to go clinically insane?" asked the teenaged boy extremely worried for his mental wellbeing.

"Excuse me." Nepgear called out to the bodyless contusnes. "Are you Uranus?" she followed up with a question.

"Indeed I am. Though I do wish you hadn't interupted my beauty sleep, but this is no time to rest…" answered the spirit who was only the tinniest bit peeved by the sudden and rather loud awakening.

"Oh great another Planeptune slacker, just my luck…" the only boy present sighed silently to himself cursing his luck of all things.

"It's unprecedented to see nine CPUs approach me at once." admitted the ancient Goddess. "And for one to a male too. I had thought the male half of the species to be as extinct as Dinosaurs by now. Looks like I was wrong." absentmindedly said the older goddess as she unintentionally offended Lelouch.

"That's funny 'cause I could have sworn the same of you too." dryly retorted the only blue eyed blonde boy in the room.

"Charming…" was Uranus' unamused reply. "

"The Deity of sin, Arfoire, has been revived. Do you need anymore explanation then that?" stated Blance rhetorically.

"I see." answered the ancient CPU knowing what they where mostly likely here to ask her.

"We're like so close to beating her up, but then we couldn't do anything to hurt her for some reason." recapped Red like an idiot.

"Of course you couldn't period stain. She turned into a mass of light. Light dose not possess any physical mass in which to "beat up" on. Jackass." corrected Lelouch adding in one last insult for good measure.

"Go back to hell you wifey stealing demon!" roared Red in anger.

"Wait. What did she just call you?" asked a confused bodyless CPU.

"She's delouional so ignore her, that's what always I do." replied Lelouch ignoreing Red's swearing behind him.

"A-Alright then…"

"We heard that you defeated the Deity of Sin in the past." bluntly stated Noire.

"could you… show us how…?" asked Rom nice and politely.

"I'm noticing some misunderstandings. First of all, I did fight the Diety of Sin but not alone. I did so with the other CPUs of the other three nations by my side." she clarified dashing the thought of one CPU being powerful enough to beat said Diety of Sin alone. "How ever dispite how hard we fought as a team agenst her the other three perished in battle, meaning they do not even have a spiritual form as I now have." she continued.

"Three CPUs, gone forever…" gasped Nepgear terrified that Arfoire was capable of such a thing.

"Even then we could not stop her… had we truly defeated her, this situation would not be occurring." lamented the long since forgotten Godess regretfully. "All we could do was weaken her powers enough to seal her away. That was the most we could muster…"

"Should have seen that one coming. one CPU taking on and defeating the Diety of sin on there own was far to absurd to be true." sighed Lelouch tiredly. "Please tell me the CPU of Leanbox in you era put up more of a fight then the other two who perished?"

"If you could weaken her, that means you could damage her, right? So… how did you do that?" asked Neptune curiously.

"That is the piece of information we seek above all else." agreed cave.

"Learning this would mean that you may become like me… or you may lose your lives…" Uranus warned this generations CPUs and friends.

"That's fine. Please tell us." asked Nepgear with out a moment of hesitation.

"An answer with out hesitation. You are certainly young and bright eyed… very well…" agreed Uranus impressed by Nepgear's resolve.

"Thank you very much." thanked Nepgear politely and kindly.

"As you know, the Deity of Sin is without form. She is an amalgamation of of all negative emotions and desires." Uranus began to explain. "Thus, no physical assault will work. One must utilise a form of emotion and desire opposite her own." she concluded.

"What kind of emotions and desires?" asked Uni?

"Maybe like my desire to eat tones of snacks and fall into a food coma? Is that what we need to win?" asked Neptune as she received a smack to the back of the head from the only male in the room.

"Don't joke about something like that! A coma is nothing to laugh at." scolded the boy taking offence to her lighthearted coma joke.

"Ow! That hurt you jerk." whined the slacker queen of Planeptune as she rubbed her head.

"Wow, I'd actually feel bad for our enemy if she lost to those desires." Noire said expecting that kind of desire form Neptune.

"Any desire should work, theoretically. It need only be stronger then her's, else her evil will over take you. As was the case with myself." explained Uranus in more detail.

"Was that how you lost your body?" asked Blanc cautiously on the subject.

"Yes. You will need to unite your strongest emotions and desires to ensure victory over her own." clarified the bodyless goddess.

"Our strongest… so for me, that's finding the world's best collection of Wiley's!" exemplified Red.

"No one cares about that you female harem freak." critised Lelouch with out even so mischievous as to turn around and look at her.

"STFU DEMON!"

"Eating slabs of steak, nyu." said Broccoli.

"Singing for a global audience." stated the timid pop idol of Leanbox.

"If that's all then it's simple." Stated Nepgear confidently.

"Oh?" said Uranus questioningly.

"To protect Gamindustri. Our feelings of wanting to protect the world we love is the strongest desire of all." elaborated the Planeptune CPU candidate with a bright smile.

"Only you could say something so cheesy with a straight face." sighed IF expecting something along those lines to leave Nepgears mouth.

"Her and a mouse." commented the only boy in the group dryly.

"But Ge-Ge is right. Nothing else can beat that feeling!" interjected Compa as happy as her usual self.

"As true as rain! No way could I eat and pass out without a safe Gamindustri to live in." added Neptune gleefully.

"I can not fathom the terror of losing my ability to play games due to a chaotic world." stated vert being 100% honest about her intentions.

"Wow… it's nice to know where your loyalties lie , oh dear sister of mine." passive aggressively commented Lelouch on whant his sister just said not two seconds ago.

"B-But it would be even worse if I where to lose my one and only darling of a brother as well, heh heh…" added the goddess of Leanbox trying to save face in front of her younger sibling.

"You're all very honest about your motivations." Noire said vocalizeing her thoughts.

"Books…" quietly added Blance from the sidelines.

"Even Blance is being honest about her intentions. My, everyone seems optimistic all of a sudden." rhetorically though aloud the blond teen.

"It seems so my dear brother. But you and Noire are the only to who have not shared there driving factors thus far, have you not?" mockingly asked Vert taking a jab at her brother and tsundere of a friend.

"That's because I'm not dumb enough to do that in the first place, Duh!" countered Noire.

"What I want is of little consequence and of no real relevance or importance. What matters is that we get back to the matter at hand." deflected the young green CPU candidate.

"He he, So these are the modern CPUs? Perhaps I would have met a different end had we met back in my age. Wish ful thinking I suppose. I cannot leave this place, but I wish you the best of luck." said Uranus wishing them luck on there journey.

"Thank you for all your help." bowed Nepgear as she and the rest of the part went to take there leave.

"Excuse me, miss Uranus. Befor we go there is something I need to ask you." Vert called out to the ancient goddess. "You mentioned eariler that you had seen another male CPU like my brother before, correct? If so I was wondering if you could tell me when that was exactly." asked the older Leanbox sibling curiously.

"Seen one? I knew one from my time as the goddess of Planeptune." stated Uranus.

"He was the CPU of Leanbox at the time. He was also the only one of us to have a sibling. I'm still a little jealous about that though." omitted the age old goddess in a slightly sour tone regarding the lack of a sibling to call her own.

"What!?" was the unanimous response form all except the Leanbox duo.

"A guy leading a whole nation? Who'd a thunk it?" exclaimed Neptune earning a offended glare from Lelouch.

"What was that slacker?" rhetorically asked the young blonde man saying more like a threat then a question.

"Uh, n-nothing! Nothing at all…" nervously replyed CPU slacker heart with out hesitation.

"That's what I thought…"

"Let me guess." interupted Uranus butting into the conversation. "The two blonde ones are the CPU and CPU candidate of this era, are they not?" she asked curiously all the while studying the forms of the two inquestion standing before her.

"Why yes, yes we are. Is it that odvious?" Vert countered with a question of her own.

"I thought as much. Then that would make you two his descendants. You you have his eyes while your brother has his temperament, his mouth and his snide remarks." the former CPU of Planeptune said comparing the two Leanbox siblings to the male CPU of old."

"Wait. Are you saying that the male CPU of your time was the ruler of Leanbox?" asked Blance caught off guard by her revilation.

"Of course he was. Though he was rather reclusive and anti-social given someone of his position of power." answered the former Purple Heart from a few thousand years ago pointing out one of the deceased Leanbox CPU's major flaws.

"Please tell me he wasn't a complete slacker and actually got his work done instead of playing video games all day. I don't think my pride can handle being descended from a major league slacker like Neptune." pleaded Lelouch hopeing for the best.

"Hay! Quit picking on my wifey candidate already." yelled Red.

"Yeah, That joke is getting old real fast there buddy." agreed Neptune.

"Um was I talking to you two? No. No I wasn't so shut it!" he retorted rather harshly.

"Ugh… even the way he argues with those two reminds me of the the old computer nerd. It's nice to know somethings never change." sarcastically growned Uranus who would probably be face palming if she still had a physical form to do so with.

"My brothers rather rude manors aside, what can you tell us of said CPU you where referring to?" asked vert referring to the old Leanbox CPU of Uranus' age.

"Well since you asked so nicely." begain Uranus as she agreed to tell vert want she wanted to know. "If I remember correctly he was a tall blonde man with blue eyes, black round frame glasses and he was always wearing a lab coat withe a tasteful green business suit and went by the name of Plutonium, or Pluto, as his little sister preferred to call him. We first met in the gapan fields when I was out on a monster hunting quest. He was studying the local wild life and plant life in the area with his sister um… lets see what was her name again? Ah yes, I believe her name was Nannaly as his assistant or she was painting the sunrise."

'Nannaly. Why dose that sound so familiar?' thought Lelouch as he listened to the old goddesses story.

"To be honest I hardly know much about the man. Though I do remember his sister keeping a diary of all the time they spent together on her at all times. Perhaps it's still somewhere inside the Basilicom in Leanbox, her old room perhaps. That might give you more of a Ideia of what he was like. Sorry I couldn't be of that much help to you." apologiesd Uranus.

"You need not apologies lady Uranus. Tha information you have given us is more then enough to work with." thanked Vert with an elegant curtisy.

"You are most welcome current CPU of Leanbox. farewell to you all." was Uranus' reply as the the CPUs, there siblings and friends left Lan castle for Planeptune Basilicom. Once they had informed the Oricales of there discovery the girls enjoyed a nice relaxing soak in the bacilacom hot springs while Lelouch went to a separate room entirely and turned in early for the night.


	20. The Judge, the Jury and the Executed!

The CPUs and friends (featuring red the annoying female harem freak) had arived at Junk BoX five minutes ago and were now close to there first target. CFW Judge, the one who held Vert and the other older CPUs captive for almost three years until recently when he, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Cave, 5pb and the rest of there friends mounted a rescue mission which resulted in the demise of one of the head members of the ASIC known as CFW Judge, or at least the first time they had to kill him.

Honestly Lelouch was worried about this one. Not because there going up against an old enimy back from the dead, but rather he was more then worried about there newest addition to the group.

"You're not going to reconsider turning around and heading back to Planeptune, are you?" he asked the shorter green haired, red eyed woman clinging to his right arm with a iron vie like grip.

"Nope." childishly pouted none other the Chika Hakozki, the Oricale of Leanbox. "It's not fair, you and lady Vert get to go on all these grand adventure while I'm stuck in the boring old bacilacom day in and day out. Well this time you're taking me with you no matter what and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"That's because it's dangerous and we need someone we can trust with our very lives to properly look after the bacilacom while we're gone. Beside we can't just leave it to anyone now can we?" explained Lelouch only to see Chika looking up at him with bright shining Crimson red eyes and a huge scarlet blush on her face as she held in a loud girlish squeal.

"Uh, Chika. Why are you looking at me like that?" the blonde CPU candidate cautiously asked before the .Oricale jumped onto his back, wrapped her legs around his waist, latched her arms around his neck and started giggling like a teenaged school girl after being asked out by her long time crush.

"Chika! Get off of me. This is highly unprofessional of you and extremely embarrassing for the both of us!" complained the Leanbox boy though she didn't seem to care and just continued nuzzling the back of his head affectionately as if there was no ome else present.

"Ugghhh! Would you two lovebirds knock it off already. Your public display of affection is starting to get on my nerves!" yelled the diminutive CPU of Lowee as Uni and Nepgear covered Rom and Rams eyes.

"W-What do you two think you're d-doing? There are c-children here." stammered Noire who was as red as a tomato.

"Oh my, I haven't seen this in quite a while." smiled Vert fondly as she remembered the familiar sight before her. "I sware. It's like she's his girlfriend or something." she giggled as visible love hearts could be seen floating off of her nation's Oricale as she clung onto her brother like a love struck koala bear while Lelouch struggled to keep his balance.

"Yeah… I'm with Blanc on this one. Can you two like, get a room or something?" asked Neptune as the voice of reason of all people.

"I can't take it any longer!" an unmistakable voice boomed through out the dungeon which seemed to originate from somewhere deeper inside catching everyone's attention.

Well, Looks like we know where tall, dark and crazy is." sighed IF in an unamused tone.

* * *

"One more day… we still have to wait one more day!? Gaaaaaah!" Roared the resurrected and insane CFW Judge in anguish and frustration as high as his max volume setting could go. resulting in a loud echo. "I can't take it any longer! Crush, kill, destroy! Reduce all things to ash!"

"This is one's still as insane as ever. I'd even say he's gotten worse." boldly commented IF unbeknownst to the gaint crazed robot.

"You aren't allowed to send anyone in Planeptune to the hospital!" Compa yelled at the gaint sentient mechanism drawing his attention back to reality.

"I doubt he'll be putting people in hospitals Compa. said Lelouch in a serious tone whilst he drew his weapons and readied himself for the enbitablbe fight ahead.

"Huh!? Ohhhhhh, it's you girls… and what's his face…" greeted the black, bull grey and green mech as he turned around to meet there gaze. "My most desired prey… my preeeeeeeey!" he added most dangerously in a raspy voice. (Please tell me someone in the party has a valid restraining order agenst this guy?) "I'll never forgive you! Never! Two times… I almost took your lives twice before, but failed!" He roared violently stomping his foot repeatedly.

"Yeah. You could say the out comes have been 1-1 so far." agreed IF rather flatly.

"Gaaaaaaah! My eternal rivals…! I'll break that tie and kill you, once and for all!" declared Judge brashly slamming the end of his syth onto the dungeon floor beneath him.

"I highly doubt toeing once makes two opposing parties rivals as it where." commented Lelouch objectively.

"My, what strange logic this one has." siad Vert questioning CFWs Judge's logic in his statement.

"I doubt logic even crosses the mind of someone as twisted as that monstrosity." doubted Chika.

"I don't wanna rival!" paled Compa.

"And I don't won't to die, so we'll put an end to this - and to you!" stated IF as the CPUs and there siblings transformed and drew there weapons as the battle began.

* * *

[Fight scence! Go!]

"Here I go!" yelled Nepgear as she struck Judge square in the chest with her Panzer blade which was closely followed up by a Victory slash to the face from her older sister.

"Gaaaah! Take this, you worthless insects!" yelled judge as he unleashed a flurry of slashes and swipes at the offending sisters only for them to come out of it with minor scratches.

"Pathetic, an infant could do worse then that." stated Green brother as he charged at the insane CFW. "Shadows waltz!" The attack landed successfully doing massive damage.

"Whitness the spearmenship my beloved Lady Vert thought me." Proudly announced Chika as she attacked Judge with a move similar to one of Vert that she called Rany ranapura and dealing a fair amount of damage in the prosses.

"Let's do this! Tornado Chain!" yelled Noire preforming said skill on there common enemy.

"Bring it on!" yelled Jubge as he took a huge swing at Noire and Uni. "I'll kill the lot of you!" he adds taking another swing this time at Chika herself.

"Miss Hakozki, Look out!" called Lelouch/Green brother pushing said Oricale out of the way and taking the blow for her, Causeing massive pain and sent him flying only to land on the ground less then ten seconds later in the same manor as Genji did in the Overwatch short dragons.

"Is that All you've got? Even that discusting, vile, abomination of a creature known as CFW Trick packed a better punch then that!" Taunted Lelouch as he resumed a fighting stance and cast shadow armor on himself.

"You're a cocky one ain't you?" rhetorically asked Judge as he gripped his weapon of choice with both hands and riseing it above his head. "Then try this on for size, piss ant!" yelled the deranged psycho-bot swinging his syth straight down at the boy at brack neck speed sending him sliding back by a few dozen feet dispite him useing his katana to block most of the force his incoming attack.

"Now! While he's off balance!" yelled the ninja CPU candidate as the twins cast Ice coffin underneath the unstable killing machines feet causing him to fall flat on his face with a painful thud.

"Damn you insolent worms!" growled the murder machine while he tryed to push himself up off the ground only to let out screams of pain as Uni blasted him with Ex Multi buster in the centre his back. Dispite the pain he was still able to get back up on his feet using his weapon as support.

"Take this!" screamed the robotic psychopath swinging his oversized syth in Uni's direction who barely dodged them by a hair. "Get back here, you little shit! I'll teach you to shoot me in the back, and I'll have you pay for that lesson with your miserable little life!"

"Not on my watch!" declared Black heart fly in to intercept his attack with one of her own. "Lace ribbon dance!"

"Allow me to assist you." stated Vert as she shot forward and stabbed the lumbering Machine in the back of his knee joint.

"Agggggggha!" Judge screamed in pain as the two pronged attack forced him down on one knee only to have Cave blast him in his ugly mug with full burst options followed by a demon fang from IF that where bosted by a power ballad from 5pb just a few feet away. "Damn you ant sized bastereds, I'll grind you into dust for that!" roared the murdderous Pysco-bot, his rage was riseing even then the dungeons ceiling as swung his fist down on the trio which was not that easily avoided by siad girls.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a lady!?" sarcastically asked Neptune/Purple Heart as she and her sister struck the gaint in his face followed by a massively powerful blow to the back of his head from Blance/White Heart.

" **RRRRUUUUGGGGHHHHAAAA** **!** " CFW Judge exploded in unbelievable anger screaming at the good guys higher and louder then ever before while swinging his weapon wildly, blindly, recklessly and aimlessly without abandon. At this point it was safe to assume that his lid had long since been and permanently flipped. " **I AM ONE OF THE DEITY OF SIN'S APOSTLES, HER MOST LOYALIST OF ZELOTS, ONE OF HER MANY HANDS IN THIS WORLD, WORTHY OF BEING RESURRECTED FOR MY DEVOTION AND BELIEVE IN HER! AND AS ONE OF HER HANDS I'LL SEND ALL OF YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL FOR RAISING YOUR HANDS AGENST MY GODDESS AND HER DIVINE RADIENCE!** "

"That's funny…" smirked Green Brother as he disappeared into his shadow and reappeared behind the raving CFW through his own. "Because I was about to send you to the "Depths of Pergatory!" he finished his thought as he used said attack while still in the robots blind spot.

"No! This is unexceptable!" roared Judge as he dropped his weapon and the battle finally ended.

[Fight scene! End!]

* * *

"Noooooooooooooooooooo! Not again…!" screamed CFW Judge in a mix of defeat and deard. "I… don't want… to disappear…! I still have things I want to kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllllllllll…!" and then he blew up… again.

*KA-BOOOOOOOOM!*

"That's that." sighed IF in relief as she wiped the sweat off of her brow.

"Yep. He first caught us when were like scared, headless chickens on the run, but now…" agreed Compa remembering who vastly different it was to fight him the first time.

"Nepgear isn't the only one who got stronger. We did, too." stated IF proudly puffing out her (lack of a) chest.

"Finally where done here." sighed Lelouch tiredly as he now sat on the ground in his human form. Can we take a brake for a few minutes. Please…?" he pleaded.

"Of course you can, my big, strong hero." answered Chika as she suddenly appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged and fawning over him with an inhuman amount of affection then humanly possible while she rubbed her left cheek agenst his right cheek (The ones on there faces, not there behinds.) as more visible love hearts started floating off of her again.

"Oh, my god! Would you two just stop this already. That aura you're giving off is giving me cavities." Yelled Blance in full on rage mode.

"Well I don't hear my darling Lou-Lou complaining, now do you?" retorted Chika pouting at said midget of a goddess.

"That's because he's sleeping…" answered Noire drawing attention to the peaceful sleeping face of the only male CPU in the group.

"Zzzzz… zzzzz… zzzzz…"

"Whao! And here I thought I was lazy one." commented Neptune jokingly as she giggled to herself.

"Oh, my. Now that is strange… usually he has more energy then this. How odd." Vert wondered to herself as Noire, Neptune, and cave tried to keep Blance from bashing her little brother's head in while he slept with her comically oversized hammer of a weapon as she yelled something about men and big breasts as Chika ignored her and continued to affectionately nuzzle him.


	21. He's dead for real this time… right?

[ A few hours later inside Icicle pathway.]

"W-wha… where am I?" Yawned the blonde teenager rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us, dear brother of mine." Came the rhetorical yet relieved voice of his older sister Vert who was standing to his left and giving him an honest smile.

"Good to see you up and a bout again buddy. For a moment there I thought you'd go back to eating your coma-toast with butter again." Stated the purple pain in the ass known as Neptune.

"At this point I'd much rather prefer that then being in your mind numbing, brain cell killing presence…" Growned Lelouch irritably as he then noticed a soft, warm and firm sensation on the back of his head.

"Good morning master Lou-Lou~" Purred Chika who's lap Lelouch's head was resting on mear seconds ago. Her soft, warm left hand rested on his cheek and her right hand caressed his forehead lightly even while he slept.

"Chika… what are you doing?" Asked the male CPU worriedly looking up at her.

"What dose it look like, sir?" Answered the Oricale of Lean box with a question of her own as she leaned in and whispered into his ear with a husk, breathy, suductive voice. "I thought I'd give you some… 'special service' to show my appreciation for earlier my dear little Lou-Lou~. That was not, I repeat not, a my little pony joke in anyway shape or form!

"O-okay. I'll just be going then…" Said Lelouch red in the face as he tryed to get up.

"Where do you think you're going, big boy~?" Rhetorically asked Chika as she latched her arms around her favourite CPU candidates neck and hugged him tightly into her bosom.

"Can't… Breath… help… please…!" he squawked for help breathlessly.

"Oh, my! Talk about frisky." Jested Nep-Nep/the washboard making things worse then they already where.

"Die…!" growled Blanc as she stormed off dragging Ram and Rom with her not wanting them exposed to Chika's crude behaviour while muttering something about men being deplorable and large breasted women pissing her off.

"Want's wrong with her all of a sudden?" Asked Noire raising an eye brow in her direction. Two words honey. Big. Boobs. XD

"S-should we help him? He's starting to turn blue." Asked Nepgear pointing to the blue faced Lelouch in Chika's unusual and passionate embrace.

"Talk about a public display of affection…" muttered an embaresed Uni to herself.

"Damn you, accursed wifey stealer!" Swore Red bitterly biting her hair.

"Chika, please. You're embarrassing the poor boy." Sighed vert disappointed in the actions of her nations Oricale and close.

"I agree with Lady Vert, Miss Hakozki. This is highly embarrassing for the young master and uncomfortable to watch…" Admitted Cave with a tired sigh.

"Fine…" Pouted the lime haired Oricale releasing Lelouch from her iron vice hug of death and affection. He then started gasping for air almost emeadetly afterwards. "But I get to cuddle with my persious Lou-Lou and you for as long as I want, when I want when this whole ASIC mess is over and done with!"

"Chika, I don't think…"

"Deal!" Vert agreed with out a second of hesitation shocking her brother.

"W-what!? Vert, are you serious? I almost suffocated to…"

"Yaaaaaaaay! Thank you, my generous, darling Vert." Squealed Chika in delight completely overshadowing what Lelouch was trying to say.

"I should have seen this one coming to be honest if I where to be honest." sighed Cave.

"I can't get a word in edgewise, can I?" Rhetorical asked the blonde Leanbox boy. "Thought not…"

"Devil spawn!" Hissed Red accusingly who was about to lunge for him if not for Cave's interference, and by that I mean she's holding her six and a half feet up off of the ground.

"Can it! You over obsessive midget." Spat Lelouch not even looking in her general direction.

"I am not a midget!" Roared Red.

"Wow. And here I thought he was supposed to be good with the ladies." Jested Neptune mockingly earning his eire.

"Let's just get moving already, I've had enough of this for one day." Sighed Lelouch.

"It's about time." Sighed Noire as everyone began to make up for lost ground and catch up to Blanc and her sisters.

* * *

"Hmm… Mmm… Still not here? I thought waiting in this spot would let me see them approach…" CFW Trick blathered to himself as he awaited the CPU's and Candidates arrival all by his lonesome.

"I got this second physical form, so I really want to use it and express my love for them again! Mmm, the sweet, tantalising abuse doled out by my cutie pies…" He wheezed huskily and disgustingly.

"Hey! Stop being gross!" Snapped Ram.

"Oooh! There you are, my cute little CPU candidates. Now I can defeat you and keep you as my eye candy forever!" The mouth breathing perv-bot declared disturbingly. "Must… kill…! Must… kill… discusting… pedo-bot, trash!" Growled a twitching. His eyes taking on a faint unnatural red glow to them. Vert and Chika noticed his body language change his usual stance to something more uncharacteristically aggressive.

"Lelouch? Are you okay? You're acting… strangely for some reason." Lelouch transformed into HDD form.

"Argh…!" Lelouch charged the slobbering abomination, dashing past the entirety of the group faster then they've ever seen him move before and change into CPU form in a pliers of light with a slightest hint of red to it. "Burn in hell you abomination of satan!"

"Lelouch. What has gotten into you?" His sister yelled after him. She, her friends and thier sister changing after his as they changed to thier respective HDD forms.

* * *

[Just a quick heads up. I'll be skipping the battles with the Trick and the rest of the CFWs since I've already done them before.]

* * *

"Ahhh… and again, I simply couldn't give my all against such cute ladies." Trick breathed his last. He felt his number being call for the second time that month. "But I can live with that. My desire and love for these cutie pies will forever live on in thier hearts!" …and then he blew up. *Ka-Boooooooom!*

"Blech, ralph! No way! I'm gonna erase my memories of ever knowing he ever existed!" Ram spat in discust. Her sister shivered at the mere thought of him.

"Creepy… nightmare town…"

No, don't even think of him in a nightmare, Rom. If you do, he'll have gotten what he wanted."

"N-nightmare? Why dose that word sound…!?" Lelouch fell to his knees and clutched his head in intense pain as vivid flashes of another's memories flew around his head all yelling and shouting at once.

The pain lasted for what felt like hours on end before it subsided leaveing only a loud ringing noise in his head.

"Wh-what was…"

"Sir, Sir! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" It was this point that the noticed Cave's worried grip on his shoulders.

"… I'm fine,just tired is all…" Lelouch breathlessly answered rising on to his feet. "Let's get a move on…!" He fell forward only for Cave to catch him by wrapping an arm around his torso. "Thank you Cave."

"You are most welcome sir"

"No. Cave, Chika. Take my brother back to Planetune until we have liberated Leanbox. Then have him stay and rest in his room until I return." Ordered the oldest of the lean box siblings much to her brother's surprise.

"W-what!?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cave saluted with her free arm.

"Of course. Right away Lady Vert." Chika curtsied in response. "You heard our gorgeous sister, Vert Let's go.

"Like hell I'm leaving! I refuse to be left behind again and I'm not leaving that ginger midget any where near…!" Before he could finish however Cave had punched lelouch in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. As he fell into an uncontious last thing he heard was Cave apologising before everything went dark.

"Holy pudding cups. I've heard of tough love but this is just ridicules…" A flabbergasted older Nep-sister exclaimed. The crowd sharing her sentiments in full.

"Agreed. But at laste he'll be well rested by the time he gets there." Vert let out a sigh before turning around and marching onwards. "Let us make haste. Those CFWs aren't going to beat themselves. With that said the two groups went their own ways. One to Laststion and the other to Planetune's bacilacom.


End file.
